So I'm a Vampire Now What?
by stephiibabii515
Summary: Bella's a vampire, after finally convincing Edward to bite her. But when old friends and new temptations arise, will Bella choose to stick with the love of her life, or go after the new temptation--human blood? COMPLETED
1. Introduction

The pain hurt so much. Only three seconds ago, Edward bit me. And now I was crying out in pain. If this was the way it was going to be for the next three days, I would surely rather take not being a vampire. At least now I would. But it was too late. And I wasn't going to regret this after the three days, I just couldn't. This was my dream, and I wasn't backing down now.

My veins were on fire, like hot poison was squirming throughout my body. Someone picked me up and brought me to Edward's room. The bed in the middle of the room felt unfamiliar and cold, which felt good against my now sizzling skin.

Arms wrapped around me, and I instantly knew they were his. I curled up in a tight ball and hugged my knees, waiting for the pain to end. I knew he felt bad. He was tense, and his cold hands felt unfamiliar wrapped around my torso. I tried not to scream. At least then he wouldn't feel so bad about his decision. I knew he thought I would loose my soul through all this, but it was better than living without him. After this week, I would no longer be a barren on him. We could go to Alaska and see all the other vampires living up there. And no one would be in danger. Not Charlie, not Renee, not even Jacob.

That thought hurt me and I pushed it to the back of my mind. I couldn't think of that ever again. We would no longer be able to see each other.

We made sure this wasn't going against the treaty. We did it far away from the line. And yet, it took us under a minute to get back. Or at least it seemed that way to me.

I didn't even get to say a proper good-bye to him. Sam didn't want Jacob to get mad, and he wanted to stay with us. Jacob promised him he wouldn't, but he did. Not mad enough to change into his other half, but mad enough where Sam made me go. It seemed like an eternity ago now.

Edward kissed my neck and brought me back into reality. I felt numb, like nothing in the world mattered. My heart was still beating, but slower now, slowing with each breath I took. I could hear him growling, a low rumbling in the pit of his chest. I turned to face him, putting on the best calm face I could possibly make at a time like this.

To my surprise, he smiled and bent down to kiss my forehead. I closed my eyes to savor the moment his lips touched my skin. It would be the last time he would have me human, and I let him do whatever he wanted to do now.

Alice walked in the door and sat on the edge of the bed. I could see her smiling face looking at me, as if I was a newborn child. In a sense, I guess I was. I was to them, anyway. How she could run all that way back? Especially after all she went through in the past five minutes? I knew the pure blood made her want to bite me herself. She had to leave soon after the bite. I saw her flash away through the woods as I was being carried away. Only Carlise and Edward could handle it. Jasper was there at first, and said he'd see me on the other side. I hope that means he thinks I will pull through the pain.

I looked up at Edward, who was looking at Alice and nodding. In a split second his smile had turned into a scowl. Obviously she was telling him something. And I had seen that look too many times to know it was no good. I pulled myself up, leaning against his chest for support. Whatever was happening, I knew it would involve me somehow.

When she saw me get up, Alice got up and came to sit beside me. She perched herself on the edge of the bed and felt my forehead. Her expression told me it was burning up. She waved slightly to Edward and danced back to the door.

I looked at him, wondering what in the world Alice could have told him now. Nothing could be wrong. The treaty wasn't broken, Victoria and James were dead, and now I was turning into one of them. Everything seemed perfect.

If he felt my gaze on him, he didn't show it. Edward was staring out the glass wall, lost in thought. I looked out there, too. The stars were twinkling in the sky, but I couldn't find the moon. I wanted to know what was wrong. Something was up, and if Edward wouldn't tell me himself, I'd have to pry it out of him.

Wiping away the pain from my head, I sat up fully and looked at him. I broke his trance, and he stared at me. His cold hands felt nice against my body, which was now hurting some more. It was almost as if my body was giving me time to question Edward before slipping back into the unbearable state I was in.

"What was that about?" I asked him. I knew it wouldn't be that easy, but I had to try. If Edward had told me everything that had happened in the past two years, we wouldn't have known each other so much. He smiled and looked back out the window. I turned my head, aware of the sharp pain that shot down my spine. Birds scattered from the tops of the trees and fluttered to the sky. Even they looked scared for something.

He picked me up and put me on his lap, as easy as if I was a bag of flour. Leaning against his chest, I waited for him to answer. He seemed to be thinking hard, and I wanted to find out what.

"What's wrong?" I asked again, worried this time. He looked down at me, as if noticing I was talking for the very first time.

"The Volturi are coming back." He whispered. Was I the only one who didn't think there was something wrong with this? Edward and Alice had both obviously found some fault in this. I shrugged and looked out the window, not believing he actually told me what was happening. I could see Edward's reflection in the window, so white it looked as if a ghost were holding me now.

He didn't respond at first, but then opened his mouth. It instantly closed, and if I had not been watching his reflection, I would not have noticed anything wrong.

"What were you going to say?" He looked down at me curiously, expecting a much more worried reaction than that. Now every breath I took hurt, and I was inching closer to screaming out in pain. He looked down at me for a long time. I was relieved when his eyes finally veered to the window. I let out a scowl he couldn't see, and bit my lip. Nothing would stop me from finding out what was wrong with the Volturi coming. I twisted the bed sheet around my hand, grasping the mattress underneath. I felt like it would rip any second, I was pulling on it so hard. He looked down at me with sincere remorse shining in his eyes.

"They want you to join them," He whispered softly in my ear, "and will stop at nothing to make it happen."


	2. New Arrivals

Omg thanks so much to the people that reviewed chapter one:-) At their request, I put chapter 2 up earlier than I planned so I didn't keep them waiting:-) Review, tell me if u liked it or not, and i dont mind constructive criticism. Will actually help and so will not get mad or w/ev. So...on with the story!!!!

I stared at him in shock. Pain coursed through my body, more than before. I heard myself screaming. My throat was becoming dry and hoarse. It hurt to talk, to scream, to breath. Edward held me gently down onto the bed. He couldn't look at me. His eyes were on the ground, focusing on the beige carpeting. I bit my lips and forced them closed. I began to shake, bouncing the bed. The mattress would have fallen off if Edward was not there.

Carlise and Alice must have heard me from downstairs. They ran up, one after the other. Carlise rushed over to the side of the bed and felt my forehead. He seemed shocked, and took a light out of the front pocket of his shirt. _Definitely doctor-like_. I thought. He shined it into both eyes. The light hurt, and I was momentarily blinded afterwards. Esme stood behind him, wringing her hands unhelpfully. I knew she wanted to help, but vampire changes weren't her specialty. If this were 'How to Transform a Bedroom to Look Completely Beautiful in Two Days', I would definitely call her first.

But now, all I wanted was for the pain to stop; for nothing to hurt anymore and still be with Edward, only Edward. I wanted to be back in the meadow, the day I first saw why he couldn't go into the sun. He was so beautiful.

And for a second, I felt no more pain. It was like being back in the meadow, surrounded by only the sound of the birds chirping and the grass beating around us. I could feel the sun on my face, warming my arms, my legs.

And next to me, I could feel Edward's hand grasping mine. I wanted to look at him, but the sun seemed locked onto my face. My face was still hot as I tried to turn away. The sun was following my face, not letting me take a break from its sharp rays. I couldn't find Edward. The sun was blinding. His hand was still in my hand, but I couldn't see him. A hand felt my forehead, then my cheek. It was soft, delicate, but cold and hard as a rock. I opened my eyes, searching still for Edward. He was sitting next to me on the ground. We were in his room, but it seemed smaller than usual. That's when I looked up. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Esme, Carlise, and Rosalie were huddled next to the bed.

They all looked worried. Alice's hand now lingered on my arm, rubbing it gently. Jasper was the only one sitting. His face was in his hands, and he seemed in as much pain as I was in now. His face was contorted into a gruesome shape; making his usually incredible features seem almost normal. Edward followed my eyes, and then placed his hand on my cheek, moving my face to look away from Jasper. He shook his head no slightly, and it took me a while to realize he didn't want me to say anything about it now. I looked around at all the faces surrounding me, then out to the window.

It was early in the day now, the sun just rising over the treetops. All seemed peaceful now, and I wondered if everything after the biting was just a dream. But I knew I couldn't sleep, not even during the transformation. And I was still in pain, so I definitely was bitten.

_So the Volutri are coming after me_, I thought, _and they want me to be one of them. _I knew I wouldn't be able to be one of them, even if they forced me to. I couldn't bear to see all those people die, not even to belong to such a high power group.

Suddenly I became claustrophobic. There were too many people around me, and I needed time to think. _If the Volturi are coming after me, we need a way to make them not want me. And now that I am changing, there would be no use wasting time with such trifle arguments._ Edward seemed to sense my uneasiness, and rubbed my arm. I didn't notice that the group was dissolving now. Only Carlise and Emmett were left. Jasper had left from his chair. I could hear him and Alice talking in the hall. I tuned them out. Obviously they didn't want to be disturbed or overheard.

Pain was pulsing through my arms, and so many thoughts crowded my brain I thought I would explode. I was now shaking in pain. It still felt like fire was rushing through my veins. The pain was almost unbearable. I tried to fight against it. I was never one to think hurting myself to relieve pain would help, but I wanted to try if it stopped my body from pulsing. I screamed again. Alice peeked in from the doorway. She seemed worried about me, like an older sister seeing her baby sister hurt. I couldn't stop screaming. It burned the top of my throat, and I felt it going raw. I squeezed Edward's hand so hard it felt like mine would be indented from it forever. He looked up at Carlise, silently begging him to stop the pain. I clamped my mouth shut as tight as I could to stop from calling out, from yelling at the top of my lungs. I let out a louder blood-curdling scream.

Instantly, more eyes were on me. Not only were Esme, Edward and Carlise watching me, but now Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice, had their eyes locked on mine. But there were more eyes than just that. From the other side of the room, four more sets of eyes were watching me. They were from the Quillette boys.

Wow suspensful i know. Sry but i love cliffhangers and would die if i didn't get to keep them all:-) most of the chapters will prob end like that so ull just have to stay tuned for more:-) thx again

3sccrdiva303 3


	3. Jacob Black

Okay, so the third chapter. Jacob's back, Bella's turning into a vampire, the Volturi are coming for Bella, and only I know what's coming up next Thanks to all those that responded. Sorry fuzzball-de-goof, but I kind of had to add Jacob in. But I threw Quil in there for you. So, I won't keep you waiting any longer. On with the story!!!!

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Recap:

_Instantly, more eyes were on me. Not only were Esme, Edward and Carlise watching me, but now Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice, had their eyes locked on mine. But there were more eyes than just that. From the other side of the room, four more sets of eyes were watching me. They were from the Quillette boys._

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Chapter 3

I couldn't understand why they were here. I thought I wasn't allowed to see Jake ever again. They were werewolves, sworn enemies of vampires. But they were also my best friends. When Edward left Forks, trying to protect me from this life, Jacob had become my best friend. And his friends became mine. When I found out they all were werewolves, we became closer. They didn't have to hide anything anymore. But Jake was still cautious. Probably why there were four of them now: Sam, Jacob, Paul, and Quil. Jake was now the biggest, just barely taller and wider than Sam. The others were noticeably smaller than them. Paul and Quil were shifted behind the other two, just able to see me from the background. I stared at them in disbelief. So many vampires and werewolves in the same room was not a good thing.

"What—What's going on?" I asked, looking from face to face. Paul and Quil looked like military soldiers, blank expressions on their faces. Sam was angry, and obviously hating the situation. Jacob, however, was looking at me with a mix of longing and pain in his face. He was hurting because I was. Edward looked up at Carlise and Esme. They nodded at him, and he turned to face me. I was getting sick of this hiding deal. If I was going to be one of them, I should know what was happening around me.

A shot of pain went down my spine. I arched my back off the bed, hoping the awkward position would ease the pain. A yelp erupted off my lips before I could hold it back. Both Edward and Jacob jumped. Edward rubbed my head, pushing my hair back from my face. Sam put a hand on Jake's chest, stopping him from coming any closer to me. I wanted to have Jacob here, too. I needed to say something to him. To apologize for leaving him when I told him what I would become. I could tell he thought this was wrong, but he was still here, and still my friend.

I closed my eyes, hoping the pain would go away. I leaned back on the bed, gingerly. I was numb again, and hopefully would stay numb until I got this straightened out.

"You never answered me." I said without opening my eyes. I knew Edward was contemplating how to tell me without worrying or upsetting my now vulnerable emotions. Finally, he sighed.

"Jacob realized he never said goodbye, so we bent the treaty to let him come before the transformation's over." I opened my eyes and looked at Jacob. He seemed so worried and scared. I leaned up as far as I could and looked right into Jake's eyes. He wouldn't look at me straight on.

"Why are you so worried?" He looked at me in shock, like he didn't believe I was talking to him. Sam took his hand off Jake's chest and looked at him, like he needed help to know I was talking to him. Jake looked up, and for a second I wanted to crawl back to him, to try to be his friend even after all this happened. Then I remembered his last words to me the last time we saw each other.

"If you want to be a dumb bloodsucker, then go ahead. Just don't expect me to be there when you don't want to be one of them anymore." Then he stormed off. I wouldn't forget that memory, no matter how much this transformation changed my mind.

Jacob looked at me longer than I expected. His gaze seemed to never break.

"Ha-haven't seen you like this ever. Not this bad." He looked at Edward, reminding of the time he left to save me. I was broken, completely, and Jake made me feel whole. Until Edward came back, when I remembered what whole felt like. I stopped spending as much time with Jacob, and eventually, we only talked when Edward was hunting, which wasn't as often as Jacob wanted.

Esme and Carlise started to walk out the door. Alice followed, nodding silently to Edward. Jasper followed her, followed by Rosalie and Emmett. I looked at Edward, pleading that he wouldn't listen in to our conversation. He leaned into me and lingered around my neck.

"Will you be okay without anyone?" he whispered. I could feel his cold breath on my neck, and had to focus to answer.

"Yeah. Just don't listen, okay?" He nodded and started heading to the door. When he was at the doorframe, he turned around and smiled at me.

"Alice has it covered." He smiled and walked out of the room. _So, Alice saw everything that was going to happen now. _I thought. _I hope she saw everything went well. _

Jacob looked at Sam, Quil, and Paul. They looked at him, cautiously, and then nodded. One after the other, they walked out the room, each one looking Jacob warningly in the eye before walking past the doorframe. When we were alone, Jacob walked over to the door and shut it silently.

He turned on me and sat in the chair Jasper was sitting in. Surprisingly, he occupied it just as Jasper had. With his head in his hands, Jacob looked almost helpless. I wanted to reach for him, to console him. But the pain from our last encounter was too strong. I didn't want to be hurt again. I didn't want to have him see me like this; to have to look at him in pain and know there was nothing I could do to help. I sat there, just staring at him. The silence grew unbearable. I was surprised. No moment with Jake was ever quiet, and yet, here we were.

"Jake, what's wrong?" I couldn't stand the silence much longer. If I had only a little time before the pain came back, I was going to fit something important into the time.

He looked up to me, as if he had forgotten I was there. He sighed, and looked at me, regret in his eyes. I had forgotten how easy Jacob was to read. He was worse than me.

"After you left, I realized what I said. And you had already crossed the line. I knew if I crossed over to get to you, your buddies would swarm all over me and ask if we could do a favor for a favor. And I couldn't do that to you. If you wanted to do it, I would have to let you. But I couldn't be a part of it, not making you what you are going to be now."

"Jake…" I didn't know what to say. I wasn't sorry for becoming part of Edward's family, but I didn't want to completely break it off with Jacob. He was like my brother, my protector. I loved him, just not as much as Edward. I can't live without Edward, but I wasn't ready to give up Jacob now, either. "I don't want to loose you forever. But I am becoming a vampire, and it's too late for anything to stop that. And I forgive you for saying that. And this is my decision. I've had this for a while, and you've known that."

I stopped to take a breath. He looked shock that I could say something for that long without bursting out in pain. I stared back at him and fought the urge not to laugh. He was the Jake I knew, the one I hung out with before he changed. Before he became Sam's man and knew my secret wish to become one of _them_.

I couldn't even bring myself to think the word around him. It seemed weird to think of what I was about to become as a species, like a common cat or a dog. At least to him I was. To him, I would no longer be Bella Swan. I'd be _that_ vampire, the one that wanted to change.

Jacob got up and moved to the side of my bed. He pushed my hair away from my face and rubbed it. I felt like a baby, trying to go to sleep during a fever.

"I feel horrible for telling you to go become a bloodsucker. You know I didn't mean it. That word's just become my way of life, just like you probably hear a lot of 'dog' when you talk about me. It's not that I don't want you to stay the way you are-were-whatever, but I just didn't want you to have to go through all this and then be disappointed."

Now I felt horrible. Jake wasn't being mean to stop me from just changing. He didn't want me to have to suffer. I choked back tears, which burned my throat. I couldn't keep talking, at least not as much as now. He held my hand in his, and I got the feeling of a baby again. My hand was so tiny compared to his. It burned in his, and the venom poisoning my veins felt worse. I shifted onto my side to look out the window. The sun was now high in the sky, around noon, yet the landscape was barren. There were no animals outside now, and I wondered where they all went. Everything looked so peaceful, yet so dead.

"Jacob, I don't want you to leaaaaaaa…" My entire body hurt. I felt like the only thing I needed to worry about was stopping the pain. I was shaking and sweating, trembling so hard the bed shook with me. I was screaming louder than I'd ever screamed in my entire life, even when I thought I was going to die at the hands of James. But this was worse. I felt worse than death, I felt like if I died, it would be a relief. Jacob was on his knees next to me, trying to hold me down. I was slipping off the bed, falling, falling. I smacked the ground with a hard thud. It felt like I was in an oven now, like being boiled in a pot. My skin was burning. _Even death would be better than this. _I thought. But I knew it wouldn't. I screamed louder, and I heard footsteps next to me. Sam and Carlise were next to me. I was back on the bed, and something cold was pressed against my head. It felt better, like someone put the fire out. Something else cold touched my wrist and my hand. I instantly felt better. I stopped screaming, and eventually was left moaning. Now I was cold all over. It felt good against my scalding skin. I opened up my eyes. Edward was under me, cradling me in his arms. Jacob was back in the chair, watching me intently. Emmett and Rosalie were in the corner, whispering quickly. Carlise and Esme were hanging over me, feeling my pulse and forehead. The other La Push boys were hanging around Jacob, Sam's hand on his shoulder. He seemed like Jacob's father, only Billy wouldn't be so controlling. Jasper and Alice were no where to be seen. I knew that meant it was bad if Alice wasn't there.

"Where's Alice?" I managed to moan. It came out crackled, like after I got my tonsils taken out. Edward looked down at me and kissed my head.

"Jasper's having some problems being around so many emotions at once." I had completely forgotten Jasper had to feel all my pain and everyone else's at the same time. Now I felt ashamed, kicking Jasper out of his own house just so I could be comfortable. I wanted to make it up to him, to stop the pain in both his head and mine.

"He can't even stop a little bit of the pain. It's too much for him, so Alice is trying to get him out of reach whenever another wave is coming."

_I really am turning into a monster. Now even Jacob won't talk to me, and other monsters want to make me turn to their side. This is proof, karma, for the rest that is about to come._

"Tell him I'm sorry." Was all I could say before another wave of pain swept through my entire body.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Chapter 3 done keep your eyes peeled because I will be posting the 4th chapter either today or maybe tomorrow. But only if I get some more reviews no review, no 4th chapter…and it's probably my longest one. Won't tell you much, but it has something to do with snow, the Volvo, Edward and Bella alone, and a log cabin. Pretty cool, huh? That will get some people thinking…hopefully or else I really suck at giving hints. So, I'm gonna leave now. REVIEW!!

Sccrdiva303


	4. The Road to Alaska

Yay!! I'm on ch 4 already!! Tryin to add one a day and hopefully I canJ yay me im so happy I get to do this without havin to makeup my own characters and describe them all b/c you all probably know everything and anything about Edward, Bella, Carlisle, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Jake, and everyone else I don't feel like mentioning right now b/c I think u get the point! So let the reading begin…

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

Edward sat by me all night, singing my lullaby. He told me it would all be over soon. Every second, the pain intensified. I hoped that meant he was right.

Jake left after sitting by my bedside a little longer. He was sad to leave, and made it seem like I was dieing. I told him I wouldn't change, but he only nodded and followed Sam out the door. The others didn't say anything, and they all left when Jacob walked out. It was like they didn't even know me. Now, I wished Jacob had said more. I needed something to think about other than his face as he said goodbye for the last time.

I could feel myself changing. I was constantly cold, and I felt like I was ripping the covers in half whenever I pulled on them. I was thrashing around faster, giving myself a headache every time this happened.

Alice came by a few times, leaving Jasper alone. She said he didn't mind, and this was normal for him whenever he went to the hospital with Carlise. Each time she told me how much longer I had left. She could sense it would be very soon. Now she was sitting in the chair next to my bed, telling me I only had a day to go. Edward was going to take me to Alaska, where they live whenever they wanted to be real vampires, and not have to act like real people.

Alice took the liberty to buy me an entire new wardrobe, to accentuate my new "features". Of course she did it when I couldn't argue with her. She would bring it up with her when they came up in a few days, but until then I was stuck with whatever she had packed for me. Edward convinced me it wasn't bad, but for him, nothing was bad, and money wasn't a value. which meant Alice probably went to Paris to buy everything.

I squeezed the soft pillow in my hand. It was the only thing that stopped me from screaming aloud again, ripping up my throat in the process. I couldn't stand this anymore. _One more day to go, one more day. _No matter how many times I repeated this to myself, the words never meant anything. The pain was intensifying, and all I could do was hope for it to stop.

I could feel myself changing now. I was no longer boiling hot. Instead, cold swept through my body like I was locked outside in the middle of December. No amount of blankets would stop it. The heat seemed to decide to stay in my throat, stopping all possible conversation time I had.

Alice wouldn't tell me what was wrong, and Edward wouldn't unless I asked. So for now, I was stuck wondering how and why the Volturi were so eager to make me one of them. They had a whole clan of talented people, and obviously were just getting greedy. They still wanted Alice and Edward, but both times they had asked, each turned them down. That was the last I'd heard from them. It was right after we had gotten back from Italy. Just the memory sent shivers down my spine.

Knowing I could have lost Edward because of a stupid decision was nerve-wracking, but it never left my mind what would have happened if I had tripped on my way to the ally, and he stepped into the sunlight. Or what would have happened if he didn't believe me and went into the light himself. I surely would be dead by now, whether by choice or because I smelt so good. Each day I wonder what it would be like if I were forced to live life without Edward. Just knowing he could leave me anytime he wanted made me extremely worried. But, as Edward puts it, he could never leave me, and he never would want to. The weeks he had left were not only terrible for me. Each day was like hell, and it was even worse for him, knowing what he did. Now, if the Volturi wanted me, I was sure he would go if he could not stop me from leaving. And they wouldn't refuse two special vampires over one.

Carlisle was almost positive I'd have some power. I was impermeable to all brain-messing tricks, like Edward's mind reading, or Jane's way of inflicting incredible amounts of pain on a person. Certainly I would be able to do something, at least to make up for what surely would be my worst qualities. Alice could already see I was going to be the slowest vampire she knows. It really isn't my fault I'm a klutz, but now I would be the slowest member in my so-called family,

Alice couldn't tell how I would cope with the need for blood always. But she was optimistic, as usual. Jasper and Emmett were now betting on how well I would do. Jasper believed in me, but Emmett said it was just good odds to go against me. I could tell it was nothing personal, but I still took offense. They were betting on if I would kill someone. I was shocked when Emmett told me about it. Of course Alice let it 'accidentally' slip. She was on Jasper's side, and this was the first time I would bet against Alice. Even I didn't believe in myself, and hearing the other's stories really didn't help much. Rosalie was the only one not to have tasted human before. Even sweet little Alice gave into her own temptations. But that was a long time ago. All of their stories were. Hopefully mine would be different.

I instantly thought of the Volturi again. They lived off humans, bringing them in from their hometowns in mass numbers, leading them to their death. None of those people would ever get to see their families. None of them would get to live up to their next dream. The image of the little old lady always came back to me. Running her hands along the set of rosary beads around her neck and looking around as if she really were in a haunted castle. Little did she know, she was.

And yet, life went on. It always does. They say someone new dies every thirty seconds, and someone else miles away takes their place on Earth. Well, why doesn't the world stop after that one person dies? For some people I'm sure it does, but for everyone else, those people are just a number, a statistic. Something you could copy down from a book and do a report on. But what about those families that lost a loved one, those wives or husbands, or children that lost the one person in the world that could ever be called that loved one. Sure, the husband or wife could get remarried, and the children could have someone new in their lives to look up to, but would anyone be able to say, 'this is my first husband, my one true love'? I, Bella Swan, hope to never feel that as long as I live.

I shook my head back to reality. Edward was sitting in the doorway, watching me. The second I looked up, he ran towards me and jumped on the bed. Feathers exploded from the pillows underneath him, covering me with white fluffs. I threw what I could at him, missing with each throw. I'm actually having fun. I thought to myself. That was a mistake the second I thought it. Almost instantly, a new wave of cold hit me, forcing me to shiver against it. Of course Edward noticed this. He was gone, and before I could even ask, he was back again, holding a huge blanket. It was covered with red shapes, blending into each other. The outside was lined with blue triangles, pointing to the outsides. He wrapped it around me, tucking the outsides under my legs It didn't help, but I thought it was nice. The feeling felt warm against the freezing icicle in my stomach. And just like that, Edward had scooped me up in his arms and was standing in the doorway, facing Alice.

"Say goodbye Bella." he whispered. His voice was the one I would do anything for, the sultry sweet voice he used to sway my decision.

"Goodbye Alice." I felt like a baby, being cradled in his arms. He held me away from his body, trying to keep me warm. I hugged the blanket closer to me as Alice got up from the side of the bed. She gracefully walked over to me, and once again I couldn't help but stare. She was--perfect. Like a fragile, painted doll, dancing across the room. _some day, I'll be like her. Soon enough, only a day away._ Only one of the many things I couldn't wait for. Alice gave a swift kiss to Edward and pushed back my hair. She made a warm face to me, then disappeared into the hallway behind us. Edward looked down at me, and followed her. We were down the stairs in seconds, surrounded by Esme and Carlisle. Rosalie and Emmett followed behind them. Edward propped me up on his arm, so I looked like a ventriloquist dummy. He held my hand with the other hand, balancing me easily on his forearm. Esme stepped forward, wrapping both me and Edward in a hug. Carlise and Emmett stepped forward and did the same, each one looking at me with hope-filled eyes. I smiled back as sweet as I could, willing myself not to start shivering and hurting in front of my new family. After Rosalie stepped forward and hugged each of us, Edward cradled me back into his arms and walked out into the garage. He got into the driver's seat, still holding me. I snuggled into his arms as he started the car. Before I could even take one last look at my house, we were gone, rushing down the invisible driveway out of Forks for what was surely to be a very long time.

I looked up at Edward. He seemed so comfortable, and I realized we weren't driving in Jasper's car, like the plan said we would. Instead, we were cruising down the highway in the oh-so familiar Volvo.

"Where's Jasper's car?" I croaked, half expecting it to pop up next to us any second. As if reading my mind, he looked out the window into the dark, clear night. It was weird, seeing Forks without rain. It was if the weather was urging us to go, not putting anything in our path.

"The weather's not going to be bad until when everyone comes up" He whispered grimly. Momentarily, I thought of what would be bad about that. Sure, they might have a little trouble coming up, but that shouldn't be a problem for six full-grown vampires. I wiped it out of my mind, figuring I had enough to worry about. The Volturi would be arriving soon, according to Alice. And I still hadn't found a way to resist them.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

So there you have it…Bella and Edward are on their way up to Alaska, which is not going to have a storm when they arrive, and the Volturi are coming up soon. Once again, respond and u'll get more chapters…and I need criticism (I'm sure there's at least one part you had some problems with) So, have fun waiting for Chapter 5!! O and sorry they're not in Alaska yet...the chapter was WAY too long (like 7 pages on Microsoft) so I saved that for Chapter 5. Talk to all of yeah later!!

Sccrdiva303


	5. The Cabin

**Author's Note: Sorry about the delay. So much going on. I'm trying to write as much as I can, which is hard when you're babysitting three eight year olds everyday while studying. But don't worry. Midterms end Monday so hopefully I'll update by Tuesday and I promise I'll do a lot!!! Sorry again!!**

* * *

We arrived at the house sooner than I thought we would. As Alice had predicted, There was no snow falling, and the sun was just visible behind the pure white clouds. It was a modernized version of a log cabin, including the rustic furniture and a balcony off almost every second-floor room. They already cleared out a room for me, and it was apparent Alice had been there. Some new clothes were hanging in the closet, and a pile of makeup was on the vanity table. A pink sticky-note was on the mirror. I instantly recognized Alice's handwriting.

Good Luck! See you soon.

Love always,

Alice and Jasper

I sighed at the thought of what Alice had done to my room, then had to hold back a laugh at the image of big, strong Jasper setting up bags upon bags of clothes in the closet. And then at the thought of Alice yelling at him for not color-coordinating it.

I sat down on the bed and sighed. The pain was still pulsing through my body, and I had to remind myself-only a few more hours. Surprisingly, Edward had left me alone. He was probably calling Alice or Carlisle and not wanting me to hear. It didn't help. I still could hear most of it. He hadn't thought of how strong my senses were getting. Only a little more time and I would be able to hear everything.

I flopped back on the bed, stretching my arms across the covers, looking like a giant 'T'. I couldn't believe this was happening. Less than a day left, and I would be one of them, no longer a burdened, no longer the only one that had to eat, or the only one that had to sleep.

Edward must have finished his phone call. He was now leaning in my doorway, watching me. A huge grin was spread across his face, stretching from ear to ear. I got up, staggering to catch myself. _Practically the most graceful thing in the world and I still trip. _Somehow I knew this would happen. Of course, I knew I would never be like Alice, who looked like she was dancing just standing up. But I hoped I would be a little bit better; first off, not tripping over my own two feet.

Edward caught himself before laughing, bouncing up and meeting me half way. He wrapped me in a tight embrace. I hugged back, savoring the time we had alone.

He leaned back, looking at me as if he was seeing me for the first time.

"What?"

He stumbled over his words once. It seemed weird to see the incredible Edward at a loss of words.

"I could feel that." I smiled brightly, shrugging. _I finally proved myself. I'm as strong as him._

Edward looked at me, a mix of glee and jealousy in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked, pulling him over to the bed. I sat back, leaning against the headboard.

"I like it." He smiled, sitting next to me. I put my head on his chest, daring myself not to scream. The pain was becoming too much. I could feel my heart slowly stop beating, my lungs stopping working. I wasn't cold anymore, just like Edward said would happen. Keeping my voice regular, I tried to pry more information out of him.

"So, what's the Volturi going to say?" I could tell I had hit the one topic he didn't want to talk about. But surely the Volturi knew what they were going to do. Like professional killers: they never do anything without a plan.

Edward stayed silent for some time. He was stroking my hair, kissing my roots every so often. He was stalling, hoping I would fall asleep. But I was used to the hurting by now. I was numb, not able to feel anything but his lips on me.

I waited until I couldn't bare it anymore. He wasn't going to be the nicest with this, I could tell for sure.

"Well? Are you going to answer or should I call Alice?"

Edward cracked a smile, laughing at a personal joke.

"She won't tell you."

He bent down, smelling my hair. _He's not getting away this easily._ I tilted my head back, keeping his 'snack' away from him until I got some information.

"Then I'll just have to go to Italy and ask them myself." I said, getting up a little and moving to the end of the bed. He was holding me before my feet hit the ground, pulling my waist back next to him. Smiling slightly, I let him pull me back, crossing my arms across my chest and pouting.

"I'll tell you. You just have to promise not to run off to Italy next time I don't. Be more original, please."

Both of us knew he would beat me to the door, let alone Italy.

"They want to tempt you. It's really a cruel thing, actually. Bring some humans here while you're out of control. A man stronger than Carlisle would fall for that."

_How can they do that? Just dangle temptation in my face and hope I'll join them? Those cruel, evil people, selfish, crazy—_

I was interrupted by Edward's phone ringing. As usual, he pulled it out of his pocket and held it up to his ear before the first ring ended. He nodded a few times, mumbling meekly before snapping it shut and placing it on the table, face down. I looked at him, not daring to speak until he told me what was said.

"That was Alice." I nodded, anticipating the moment everything would go back to being perfect, an amazing utopian in this messed-up society.

"They're coming sooner now. In a few days."

**I couldn't wait until they came. I was going to wait but I rrreeeaaalllllllyyyy wanted to so they will hopefully be coming in the 7****th**** chapter. I have one more trick up my sleeve, though!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**


	6. Let the Hunt Begin

**Okay, so just to clarify: Bella is not yet a vampire (as of the last chapter) but she's getting there. I kind of wanted to drag it on a little because it's so big in the story. But, that should be ending any chapter now…lol ok so yeah. Thanks so much to all those that reviewed! Fuzzball-de-goof…I don't know if she will. I have to figure that out because she has sooo many traits I'm not sure which one to use! Oh, and sorry BellaBunny for not making it clearer. I got so wrapped up in this I forgot to mention that more. So, on with the chapter!!!**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

The second I told Bella, she screamed.

"What? Why would they do this now? I won't even be a vampire for three days and they're going to come here, dangling their little 'treats' in front of me?"

I only wished I didn't need to tell her that much. With one hour left until the pain would stop and she was a vampire, Bella didn't need to have all this stress.

"SSshhhh." I pulled her back onto the bed, snuggling her against my chest. She was still as delicious as ever, even without her sweet-smelling blood. I looked down at the crescent mark on her palm. It was barely visible against her paper-white skin, and it no longer was colder than the rest of her body. _What would have happened if I let her transform then?_ I couldn't help but wondering this. I knew it was not good to dwell on the 'what-ifs'. I had done that too much.

I looked at the clock. Fifty-nine minutes left. The time was ticking by slower than ever, even compared to those many nights sitting by her bedside in the hospital, watching her heartbeat getting slower and slower, until it was just a faint beeping. Those nights scared me, even if Bella didn't know she almost died twice while she was unconscious.

She began screaming, doubled over; grasping her forehead with the hand I wasn't holding. It was just a matter of time before the pain would not break, before it would be constant, until those faithful fifty-eight minutes were up.

I rocked back and forth, imitating the old rocking chair she had fallen asleep so many times in. Bella was closing her eyes, her head still being clutched in her hand. She looked so hurt-all because of me.

Bella looked up, smiling at me ear to ear.

"Hey Edward." She whispered, leaning her head against my chest. The sun was just setting behind the clouds, and I had to squint to see her beautiful face looking up at me.

"Yes Bella?" I could hear her heart beating, slower and slower against her ribcage. It would stop soon, and I would never hear that beautiful melody again.

"Will I be different in an hour?" She asked, looking at the clock. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Somewhat. But isn't that what you want? To be different?"

"Will I be different to _you?_" She said that as if it was as obvious as what color the grass is.

"You'll still be my clumsy, shy, lovable Bella. No matter what happens to you."

She smiled at this, clenching her fists. I let go of her hand and brushed back her hair. I couldn't help looking at the clock again. Seven-oh-five. Fifty-five more minutes to go, and Bella would be one of us. Just the thought made me cringe. She knew I did not want her to go through the same kind of torment I went through. I lost my soul, and now she was loosing hers.

"Are you going to be okay?" I knew I could not do anything for her, at least not now. Bella stared out the window, her hands still clenched, new crescent-shaped marks standing out where her nails had been.

"In…" She looked at the clock, counting minutes in her head, "Fifty-three more minutes." I looked at the clock. Indeed, it had been only two minutes of torture, watching her clench and unclench her hands.

"I wish I could do something to stop this." She heard me whisper, and craned her neck around to look at me.

"I'll be fine." I knew it was right, but I couldn't stand to watch her like this for much longer.

"Will you be alright?" I jumped hearing her speak so suddenly. She was still looking up at me, a look of true hurt in her eyes.

"Let's just say I know how you felt like back in Italy with Jane."

Iremembered seeing her face as he shook off the pain, remembered the triumphant look on Jane's face as she watched Bella fawn over her little sweetheart, and remembered how it felt like to have to watch the interaction between the two.

I could see Bella remembered it, too. She looked out the window at the sun slowly drifting behind the line of trees.

"What are you thinking?" It was still driving me crazy, even over a year later, not to be able to hear her thoughts. She looked so confusing, so many emotions wrapped into one package.

"About Jane. Will she be able to do that to me?"

I looked out the window with her. The sun was so beautiful, coming to rest behind a bed of clouds. It was almost evil to spoil a view like that with the conversation we were having.

"I don't know." I said truthfully. "She might not. It all has to do with messing with your mind, and you're immune to that." _As far as I know._ I didn't want to worry her now, not when Jane could possibly be coming in three days. I looked down at Bella, kissing the roots of her hair. She looked unsure, still watching the sun set on the horizon.

"I hope you're right."

* * *

Bella slumped down in my arms. Her transformation was over, and had been for an hour. Now she was in shock.

"Edward."

"Yes, love?"

"My throat hurts." _Let her new life begin._

"You need to hunt. Let's go."

Bella slowly got up from my arms. Her hair was disheveled and sweaty, yet she was as beautiful as I had ever seen her. We got up and walked out to the balcony and down the steps. The snow was starting to melt, and the ground was icy. Bella looked at it cautiously and took my hand.

"You can do it. You're no longer the clumsy Bella." She took a deep breath and stepped onto the icy path. It didn't even crack under her. Bella took another step, and another. She looked shocked that she could walk across ice now.

Right when we got next to the woods, Bella took off at a run. I have to admit, she was the slowest vampire I had ever seen. _Must be her clumsiness. _I ran after her, only having to jog to keep up. I could smell wolf towards the west, where Bella was heading. I dropped back to let her go before me. It seemed like forever before we reached the clearing they were in.

There were at least five hiding behind a tree, sniffing the ground for food. Bella was already tearing after them. She seemed to know what to do. Bella sunk her teeth into the hairy back of the first one. It let out a small yelp, then lay limp in the snow. She tossed it aside and headed to the next one, who was slumping away as fast as it could, which was practically nothing compared to her speed.

Even killing animals and drinking blood, she was gorgeous. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. Her skin was paler, almost a chalky white, but her dark brown hair framed it so perfectly that she looked like her makeup was done to make her pale. I was falling in love with her all over again.

* * *

**Yay! Bella's a vampire with all the others. I already have the next chapter written, but I like the torment of having everyone wait. I'll post it tomorrow, promise :D For now, I want reviews please!**

**xoxo**


	7. Torment and Temptation

**So, I got really excited about this and kept writing! yay! So now I have another chapter done and do not have a backup chapter, so I'll be writing alot and I probably won't be posting tomorrow, but hopefully def. the next day. Sorry!

* * *

****BELLA'S POV**

I was running. All alone, and I wasn't tripping, stumbling, or even worried about hurting myself. Edward was right next to me. It should have been a dream come true.

But a nagging feeling dominated this perfect moment. _There's yummy blood ahead. Go to it, Bella. Go. _I did what it said and kept running.

As I got closer, the smell hit my nose. It was delicious, sweet, yet not in a sickly sort of way.

Edward wasn't next to me anymore, but I didn't care. Right now all that mattered was satisfying the thirst building in the back of my throat. In front of me was a pack of wolves. They had their noses in the snow, sniffing the dead grass.

I ran towards the first one and dove on it. My teeth found their way to its throat, sinking them into its furry neck. Blood instantly swam into my mouth, quenching the dieing thirst.

I savored it, and when the creature was sucked dry, I moved onto the next. It tried to run away. _Pathetic creature. You can't run from anyone, not even me._ I jumped on it and cracked its neck as easy as breaking a toothpick. I sucked this one dry, too.

Standing up, I looked around to the rest of the pack. They seemed to not even notice me standing there, killing half its members. I looked down at the animal in front of me, dead. A pang of guilt hit me, but I shook it away. Nothing else mattered but getting blood. That was what I wanted, and that was what I was going to get.

A smell caught the air, and before I knew it, my feet were carrying me away from the clearing. The smell was so delectable, like a Thanksgiving dinner. The thing I wanted most was in front of me, and I was going to get it. I was getting closer and closer with each passing step. It was fruity, sugary, and floral all at once. My favorites, all combined in one. A smell this good can't be created with chemicals or in a lab. And I had a feeling nothing would smell so good.

I took a sharp left. Edward was standing in front of me, running backwards. I swiped to hit him out of the way. I wanted the smell, and he couldn't have it.

The smell was so close, my mouth was watering. _Only a few more feet, and I'll be there. _Edward was next to me again.

"Bella, think of what you're doing."

But I couldn't think. In front of me, the mountains opened up. It was an image of a postcard. A small green tent was set up at the foot of the mountain, a huge fire roaring to life in front of it. Two logs were on either side of it, making a picture-worthy view. I could smell the fragrance coming from the tent. It was so savory, I knew that was the source of what I wanted.

The second I stepped into the clearing I was on the ground. The figure pinned me on the ground, forcing my hands behind my back. I struggled to kick him off. _He's trying to steal your meal. Fight him._ I did what the voice told me to. I wanted that blood. I kicked and fought with all of my strength. The person behind me wouldn't budge. I was too tired to fight him. _I give up. _In one swift motion, I was being carried away from my perfect meal.

The farther I got away from the clearing, more of the fog in my head went away. _Did I actually almost kill that person? What would have happened if Edward didn't stop me? Why couldn't I stop myself?_ By the time we got to the house, I was sobbing. This was one of the times I wanted to cry. I needed that feeling of regret, of punishment. Edward walked inside and set me on the couch, cradling me in his arms.

"Shhh Bella. It's okay." He cooed.

"No it's not. I almost killed someone. If you weren't there, I would have. How am I going to stand up to the Volturi like this?" I couldn't breath. My breaths were becoming shallower with each second.

"Bella, hush, you're going to hurt yourself." He kissed my forehead over and over again, telling me everything would be okay.

But it wouldn't. It never would be.

**

* * *

EDWARD'S POV**

The second she took off from the clearing, I knew something was wrong. As I got closer, I knew what she was after. The sweet smell of human blood was in the air, and to a newborn like Bella, it would be irresistible.

"Bella." The sound carried, but if Bella heard it, she ignored it. She kept running towards the smell frantically. She took the longest route around the mountain. I cut between the mountains, making it there before Bella did. She rounded the corner, utterly surprised and entranced. "Bella, think of what you're doing." She didn't stop. The human was just a few feet away, and if he saw Bella, or me, I would have to dispose of him, an unnecessary loss.

Bella ran past me, running towards the smell. Her face wasn't hers anymore; neither was her mind. The ghost of a demon was present, overtaking her beautiful features. _I need to hurt her before she hurts herself._ I dove on Bella, pinning her to the ground. She struggled against me, but even with her newborn weight, I stayed firmly on top of her. I could see her energy dieing slowly. She was fighting too hard for her system to handle. Finally, she fell limp. I picked her up and ran as fast as I could to the house, blocking her face and arms from any danger.

She broke down sobbing before we even got home. I couldn't help but glance down at her. She really _was_ like a baby, just beginning to know about her life. A rip broke through my chest when we got home. It seemed like I had been running for hours, and yet, the moon wasn't that high in the sky. Only half an hour had passed since we left.

I pulled Bella closer into me. She was shaking and hyperventilating. There was no need to worry about that now; the worst that would happen was she would feel uncomfortable without breathing. But I couldn't shake the feeling that this was my fault.

* * *

**Will only post next chapter after I get some reviews!! So review or you'll be forced to wait... ha ha ha I know, i like tormenting people:D review, review, review!!**

**Sccrdiva303**

**xoxoxoxo**


	8. Not Everything that Glitters is Gold

**Sorry about having these chapters so short but I hate fluff-filled stories that have whole chapters about how much they love each other…I think we all know they're irresistibly in love! I'll try to make them longer after this one…it's really kind of short, but the next one should be a lot longer!! Pinky Promise! (But I need more reviews to get it up faster) So now…on with the chapter!!!!**

**

* * *

Bella's POV**

I woke out of my daze hours later. Edward had stayed practically silent the entire time.

"What's wrong?" Edward jumped at my voice.

"Why would anything be wrong?" I sighed.

"There's no point denying it. You saved that person. And shouldn't it be me who's the quiet one? Not you?"

Now it was Edward's turn to sigh.

"I can't help thinking this is all my fault. Like if I didn't change you, none of this would happen." I couldn't picture what would have happened if he didn't change me. Right now, the Volturi would be knocking on my door and changing me themselves.

"It wouldn't work. Alice said they were in Forks when she called. Either way, I'd be changing. And it wouldn't be at the hands of the one I love." I bent my head back and kissed him on the lips. He kissed back, no longer being careful.

"I could get used to that part." He chuckled. "And how did you know what Alice said when she called?"

"Didn't I mention I have an eavesdropping problem? And this hearing makes it so much better."

"Bella, you are one of a kind." He kissed me again.

"Just promise me one thing." Edward moved from my lips to my jaw line, allowing me to talk.

"Yes, love?"

"Never let me hunt that close to a human again. You hurt." I added jokingly. No need for this to turn into a segment of Dr. Phil.

"Uh, yeah, sorry about that. But you can't feel it now, right?"

I shook my head. _I definitely could get used to this._

"Hey, Bella, you want to go see another vampire thing?" I nodded and slowly got up. Edward took my hand and started leading me to the door when I looked down and stopped dead in my tracks. My outfit was covered in blood, no doubt from hours ago.

"I'll be back in a second." I ran upstairs and ruffled through the bag of clothes Alice gave me. _I'm going to kill her when she comes._ I chose the most comfortable looking pants and a random top and trudged downstairs. Edward looked as though seconds had only passed.

"Alice inspired?" He asked, looking down at my outfit. It was a navy blue dress and straight-legged jeans tucked into my own fuzzy snow boots. Edward was right. I never would have worn this.

"Remind me to thank her when she comes up." I whispered before following him outside.

The cold wasn't biting, and I could barely feel the crisp wind. _I could get used to this part._ I thought as we walked to his backyard. The ice cracked off as our weight pushed on it, but it didn't make noise. I watched the cracks form, hairline cracks running through the snow underneath. Soon enough, I was hopping from ice path to ice path, breaking as many minute fractures into the frozen rain.

Edward watched me jumping every which way, always keeping hold of my hand. Soon enough, we were jumping together, doubling the amount of ice we broke. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Edward bouncing around like a merry little toddler.

"So, ready to see something amazing?" I nodded yes, so fast I almost gave myself a headache. Edward stepped in the light, glittering as usual. I took a deep gulp of air and stepped in after him.

I glittered from head to toe, every inch of my exposed skin radiating like a diamond, catching the light and bouncing it off at all different angles and colors. Edward watched me and smiled as I spun around and around, watching the surrounding trees turn pink and purple, glittery and blue.

"This is…incredible." I looked down at my arms, my wrists, my fingers. They all sparkled from the sun.

"You look even more gorgeous than usual." He bent down and kissed me roughly on the lips, pulling our bodies closer together.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**GUESS WHO…**

**Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to end it like this and forget about all the fluff filling in the middle. **

**Review…it inspires me to write faster!!!**


	9. Revenge

**MUST READ:**

**Okay, I'm really outdoing myself. This so far is my longest chapter yet. It's like 1640 words or something not counting AN's. so, here's the deal. I'm having a little compitition between all of my stories. When I check all them, the one with the most reviews (not hits...reviews) will be updated first. The others will have to wait, and I have five stories so it may take me a while. And I don't mean the actual number, but how many they went up by. Thanks all!! and thanks so much to all those that have been reviewing since chapter one:) Luv you all:)**

**

* * *

BELLA'S POV**

I gasped before I even turned around. I knew that voice too well to forget it, to forget the onion-like skin, the jet-black hair, or the fateful night I met him.

Edward whipped me behind his back, shielding half of me with his body.

"Ah, still with her, Edward? I knew there was something there. But look at how long later you've come. Bella." He nodded towards me. I was shocked in fright. Next to him stood two children, both almost identical, both with the same evil glint in their eyes.

"Aro." He nodded at me and walked around the circle, trying to get a look at us from a better angel. Edward and I simultaneously moved away from him, never loosing eye contact.

"How rude of me. I bet you're wondering why I'm here." He shook his head, as if truly upset.

"You wanted to check up on Bella. Now you have, so you can go." Edward's voice was low, growling emerging from the pit of his chest.

"Ah, so Alice has been keeping an eye on our activity. Dear girl, that one. Actually, that's not all we came for." Edward shot a quick look at Jane and Alec. They noticed, having been watching us the entire conversation. I was afraid of what Aro would say next. I knew what was coming, and I knew how hard it would be, but yet, I was more frightened of Jane now.

She was looking at us with hate in her eyes, her fists clenched at her sides. I stared straight into her blood-red eyes, the kind you get from drinking human blood.

Edward had told me mine would look like that, too, but I never got the chance to look at them. I didn't want to look at them, to have to see what I would have to become if I gave into temptation.

We now had circled half the yard, and we were nearing Jane and Alec. Edward stopped, a quarter turn until our backs would be to the twin terrors. I held Edward's hand tight, both of us squeezing as hard as we could.

"What is it you came for then?" I could sense a small smile in the back of his throat, a smile of knowledge being forced away.

"We came here, dear boy, to offer young Bella a chance to be one of us: the ones full of power and influence, and most importantly, the ones filled with endless human blood." I pretended to be shocked, following Edward's lead. I had never been much of an actress, but in a deadly circumstance, I couldn't deny, I was pretty good.

"I'm not going to go with you. Ever." I grumbled. The growl in Edward's chest got louder, soon sounding like a hungry wolf about to attack.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, I am not going to let you surpass this excellent opportunity. We all know what can happen, being a vampire. What influences you may need, what protection. It will all be there, at the palm of your hand, if you join us."

"I think she made it clear that she doesn't want to go." I had never heard Edward so angry before. He wasn't _my_ Edward, the guy that cracked jokes from just being upright polite. No, he wasn't near my Edward. I could hear the poison in his words, the venom practically dripping out of his mouth.

"Fine then. I shall show her what she is missing. You don't mind, do you, Edward?" I knew where this was going. Jane and Alec stepped into the yard, away from the covering of the trees.

"First, I will show you how you should be in need for protection." Edward pushed himself more in front of me, completely blocking me from view. I watched from behind him. Jane was madder, hatred filling her from the fact that she would have to work for _this_ pain.

I was watching Jane so intently, I didn't even see Alec flick his head to the side, causing Edward's body to crash into the bark of a nearby tree and hover there, struggling against the invisible force holding him.

Jane took the chance she was given. Focusing on Bella in pain, she glared at the distasteful girl before her. She could feel the pain rising through her body, immune to the hurt of it all. The venom in her mouth was bubbling, getting ready to cause an unworthy girl the pain of denial.

Bella stood across from the twins, now vulnerable to any attack. She was waiting for the pain. She didn't know what to do. If she stayed put, surely Jane would send her into a mass fit, but if she left, that would be leaving Edward behind. Then again, she could tackle one of them, but Bella versus Aro, Jane, or Alec would be enough without all three of them.

We waited, staring each other down. The pain never came, though. Jane dropped to the ground, filled with pain. She thrashed around, still glaring at me. She thrashed, screaming in a mix of rage, curiosity, and fright in her trembling voice.

I broke my glare. It was too painful to watch, like having to watch Edward under Jane's gaze. _He did the same thing. But it can't be that I…that's impossible… I think._ Alec abandoned Edward, racing to his sister. Aro, too, walked to her side, bending over her like an overprotective father. She stopped yelling. Now, she sat on the cold ground, shaking and panting, sucking in unneeded air.

Edward ran over to me, wrapping me in a bone-crushing hug.

"Are you alright?" I nodded, burrowing my head deep in his chest. I inhaled his scent, it as intoxicating as usual. He put a finger under my chin, lifting my head to face him.

"Are you sure?" I thought back the past two minutes. _Of course I'm not alright now. I just fought Jane, and won, I might be tempted with human blood in the next five seconds, and my fiancée just got thrown into a tree._

"I'm fine. What about you?" He laughed, honestly unhurt.

"That little runt only made me hit into a tree. Jasper and Emmett do worse to me when we're fooling around." I couldn't help but laugh at that sight. I had seen the three of them fight, and it was true.

"Hey, Bella?" I looked up, staring at the perfect angle face I saw when we were kissing.

"Yeah, Edward?" I wrapped my arms harder around his waist, letting his body surround mine.

"How did you do that?" He was staring at Jane, who was just beginning to get up, struggling against her shaking arm.

"I don't know. It just kind of happened." I watched Jane as she stood up, shaking from head to toe. Her and Alec took off into the woods, growing invisible within seconds. Now it was only Aro, Edward, and me in the yard.

We separated, standing hand in hand, one force. Aro was trembling slightly, shocked from the sight of his adoptive daughter being hit with her own power.

"You never told me you had a power, Bella." Edward replied with a smirk for me.

"We didn't know. Seems as Jane helped her in one way today. If that is all, we shall be heading inside. Bella still has a lot of unpacking to do." He started towards the house, pushing me towards his side, away from Aro.

"I shall be returning soon, Bella. Think about my offer." He stalked off after his children, begrudgingly stepping into the thick mass of trees.

We walked into the house, its bright lights suddenly a beam of hope on us.

"Bella?" I could hear the glee in his voice as we walked to the couch, me sitting on Edward's lap.

"Yes, Edward?" I laid my head against his shoulder, waiting for peace.

"I think we found you a power."

* * *

The realization hit me like a five-ton truck. I had never thought of if I would have a power, more or less what it would be. I couldn't help but smile as Edward traced my lips with his thumb, entrancing me more. 

Edward's phone vibrated in his pocket. I reached for it, beating him to the ringing phone a second before his hand closed on thin air.

"Hello?"

"Bella! I cannot believe it! You got your power! Oh my gosh, look at me being so stupid. Are you two alright? Well, of course you're fine. If you weren't, you wouldn't have answered the phone and I wouldn't have seen you two walk away from him. So, tell me, what happened?" Alice spoke this all in one breath, pausing at the end to suck in air.

"Aro came by, asked me if I wanted to join them, Alec sent Edward flying into a tree, Jane tried to hurt me, and instead she got full blow of it, I guess. Now we're sitting in the living room." I could practically hear her smiling from the other end of the phone.

"Yay! So, what is your power? You rebound the person's attack or something?" I looked at Edward. He seemed to know a lot more about this stuff than I did. Edward nodded once, then went back to kissing the top of my head.

"I guess." Alice shrieked, the kind of sound a dog whistle makes. I held the phone away from me. Edward smiled into my hair, now a shade darker than it used to be.

"We're coming up there sooner now. I'll talk to you later." And with that, me and Edward were alone again. At least, that's what I thought.

* * *

**Thanks again! You know how much I love those cliffhangers!! Review...you know the deal (if not...see above. That's what must read means) luv you all**

**Sccrdiva303**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	10. Tanya

**Disclaimer: (this is for anyone i missed or will miss in the future) I am not Stephanie Meyer, therefor, I do not own Edward, Bella, or anyone else mentioned here, though I have fallen madly in love with Edward...sorry about that! ok, ya so, if you want to ask me about the characters not involved in this story, it would just be sooo much easier to go to the internet!!**

**

* * *

Author's Note: This is kind of a time-filler, but I loved writing it!! So funny, and I really hope you like it, too. It's the last day before the rest of the family comes home, and it would be wayyy too boring to just have Edward and Bella home alone, and the action couldn't start without the others, so, yeah. And this story is officially in first place this time, but don't think that means you can stop posting, because one fall and you'll be last…mu ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!! Carry on…o and the comp is still on, so keep on posting!!**_

* * *

Recap: Bella just found out her power, Aro is ticked off and coming back, and the other Cullen family members are coming up from Forks. The only question now is…who will get to Bella and Edward first?_

* * *

**BELLA'S POV**

The newborn vampire thing wasn't as hard as it was for the others. I always had that tingle hidden in my throat, but with Edward around, I didn't really notice it. I still went hunting every night, Edward watching over me like an overprotective mother. The pang of guilt still hit me, but it was going away fast, slipping from my mind.

Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett were due to come up over the weekend, when Carlisle would supposedly take a break to go to Hawaii with his wife. Then he would come back. With everyone thinking we were all at college, it wouldn't seem out of place if only he was back. Esme was going to return with him after a week as well. The others would stay.

"I think we may have to warn Tanya's family. They're too close by to not notice, and they're in danger." I nodded, though I wasn't too thrilled to go and see Edward's past crush. He got up, lifting me effortlessly in his arms.

"I have legs, you know."

"I know." He said, smiling down at me. He placed me down on the ground, having seen my puppy-dog pout.

"Your face is going to stay like that." I chased him outside, not even noticing the now-frozen mound of ice under my feet. He stopped just on the edge of the woods, letting me catch up from his lead.

"Race yeah there." I yelled, patting him on the back as I sped off into the woods. The air was cool on my face, and my hair flying all over was exhilarating. I turned around, slowing down to look for him. Either I was faster than I thought, or Edward was letting me win. I kept running, not letting him beat me, whichever way I did.

I looked around, having gone five minutes without sight of my beloved. I finally stopped, standing in the middle of a dense patch of woods. That's when I realized I had no clue where I was.

"Edward! You can come out, now!" A slow chuckle came from behind me. I spun around to see him striding towards me, a huge, confident smile on his face.

"What about the race?" He scooped me up in his arms and swung me over his back like a book bag.

"I thought I could walk."

"This will be much faster. I just didn't want to stop the laughfest, but you were way off." I pouted as he ran, me clutching silently on his back. The trees blurring by didn't look scary anymore, and I found I could lift my head without getting sick.

"Hey, Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"Does my power work on you?" He thought for a minute, in serious concentration, even though we were still zooming through the woods, not even remotely close to hitting anything.

"How could it? I would try to read your mind, and all that would happen was I heard my own. That doesn't seem very different. Now, Jasper, on the other hand, would be funny to see. You have to try that when he comes. Make him get a taste of his own medicine."

"What do you mean?" I leaned my head on his shoulder, kissing the side of his neck.

"You've never seen him around me and Tanya. Always trying to play matchmaker. See how much him _and_ Alice like it." By the time he finished, we were slowing down inside a clearing. A small Victorian-style house sat on the white snow, everything looking untouched. He let me down gently and took my hand in his, leading me to the strange house. It seemed to be familiar to him, for he just opened the door and strolled in.

"Anyone home?" Instantly, a figure appeared at the top of the stairs, one hand resting lightly on the banister and the other on her waist.

"Hello Edward. I was wondering when you would stop by. Carlisle said you got here quite a while ago."

"Tanya, this is Bella. Bella, Tanya." Tanya skipped down the stairs and extended her arm to me. I shook it, looking straight into her honey-colored eyes. She looked like Alice, her pale white face, full lips, and warm eyes feeling homier than ever. Except, she had long, black hair that was pulled back into a high, straight ponytail, stopping at her lower back.

"Newborn?"

"Yeah." I said, slightly nervous.

"Where are the others?" Edward saved me from the very uncomfortable explanation. As Tanya turned and strolled into the living room, I flashed him a thankful look, which he returned with a reassuring squeeze.

"They're all out hunting. What's wrong?" She could sense the weariness in his voice, like I had. Edward sat on the large, white couch, pulling me into his lap.

"We have some unkind visitors in the area, and just wanted to make sure you look out for them. Aro, Jane, and Alec."

Tanya looked shocked, and then her expression changed to that of understanding.

"I see." She said, flashing me a look.

"I know what you're thinking, and don't even try it." I felt out of the loop, like a foreign exchange student that didn't speak the language.

"Oh, come on, one time won't hurt." Edward looked back and forth between Tanya and me, a smile flashing in his eyes.

"Will someone explain?" I threw Edward an especially begging look, hating being on the outside.

"Do you want to see Tanya's power?" I nodded slowly, weary of what was coming. "Show her yours." He added, whispering in my ear. He nodded to Tanya, who cautiously looked at Edward, and then scrunched up her face and looked at me. I focused all my energy on Tanya, and shooting her power away from me.

Instantly, she sauntered over to Edward, moving her hands seductively up his chest. They both were covered in red blurs, like infrared goggles. I broke the link, not wanting to see any more.

"What the heck was that?" I looked up to see Tanya across the room, her hands folded across her chest.

"Did I forget to mention Bella's power? She flips the situation around, so that you used your own power against yourself." Tanya thought for a moment, deep in concentration. I went back to sitting in Edward's lap, my hand linked in his.

"Coolie." She added, plopping down on the arm of the couch opposite ours. I could have sworn a bit of Alice jumped out at me, like being back with my best friend, and soon to be sister-in-law.

"What was the weird red stuff?" I asked, looking at Tanya.

"Oh, that's the connection between us. Red is hate, but it's lighter than normal, so it just means we have a love-hate relationship."

"You never told me that." Edward jumped in. "You said ours was pink, and we were madly in love with each other." I forced myself to crack up at that joke, gripping tighter to Edward's hand.

"You know what, I have never seen a brighter pink than you two. You're one lucky girl, Bella. So, when's the wedding?" I shot a look up at Edward, who looked at Tanya in shock.

"Oh, Alice called me. And anyway, she's wearing your mom's ring. I'm not blind." I looked down, and indeed, there sat the ring. I couldn't even feel it now, I had been wearing it so long.

"We'll call yeah when we plan it." I knew that would be in at least a year, if not two. And the fact that I hated the thought anyway pushed it back farther and farther.

"Alice will tell me when you make your decision." We sat there for the rest of the day, talking about all the different vampires Edward and Tanya knew. Her family wasn't going to be back until late the next day, so Tanya promised they would stop over as soon as the others had gotten settled in, as if that would take long.

At the end of the visit, Tanya had looked at me, and then Edward, who nodded his head. I looked at the two of them, obviously talking about me.

"Time to go, Bella." I looked, bewildered at him, and then felt my throat burn. I had no doubt that Tanya could sense when someone was hungry, also.

"I'll see you two later." She said, walking us to the front door with a mischievous smile plastered on her face.

"Bye, Tanya." I called as Edward and I ran off into the woods. It seemed like the perfect day, but it was just there to fill the empty worrying void. Tomorrow, the family would be home, and as much as we both loved them all, I wanted more time alone with Edward. And I knew it wouldn't just be peace and quiet around, for while Aro, Alec and Jane were still around, there would never be time to rest.

* * *

**Well, I hope that answered some of your guy's questions. No, it would not really word on Edward, would work on Jasper, and obviously Tanya and Jane, and probably would work on Alec, too. I don't think it can work on Alice, since either way, she'd be seeing the future. O and if Tanya did have another power in the story, sorry about that but I didn't want to go look, and this one was sooo much better with this situation. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!**

**Sccrdiva303**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	11. Return of the Warriors

**I just want to say thanks so much to all those that reviewed! It wasn't for nothing (obviously) as I have updated again! Sorry for the wait, but I didn't want to rush into anything really so I had like three rewrites and 500 new ideas before I settled on this. Keep reviewing, no matter what!! luv y'all :) o and so sorry for interrupting again, but I know this chapter's name is really kind of corny and weird, but it just popped into my head and I was like ok so it's the new title!! ok, read on...**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, get up you two. I know neither of you are sleeping." Alice stormed up to where Edward and Bella were laying and ripped the covers off of them.

"Nice to see you too, Alice." Bella begrudgingly got up and gave her friend a one-armed hug while still holding onto Edward's hand.

"Where's everyone else?" Edward followed Bella's lead and sat up to lean against his wall.

"They're coming. I came ahead because they were so slow, and I wanted to see my soon-to-be sister-in-law and brother. She flashed them an overexcited smile before grabbing Bella's hand and dragging her out the door. In turn, Bella grasped Edward's hand in hers and pulled, a train being formed by Alice.

"How far ahead did you go, exactly?" Edward had caught up to the two girls.

"Only a minute or two. That should be them now." Bella listened carefully, and indeed, she could hear the soft rumbling of Emmett's Jeep rolling down the road. They walked outside to help unload the avalanche of suitcases and boxes that Alice and Rosalie had brought. The others had only brought a box or two, but Alice said she could _never_ leave behind all her clothes and makeup when she could now use them to make me over, or in my sense of this, torture me.

Carlisle and Esme jumped out of the car first, walking over to where the three stood and giving Edward and Bella a hug. Being the doctor, Carlisle asked how Bella was feeling and promised her a check-up once they got settled in. Bella just rolled her eyes at her new father's over protectiveness.

Next out of the car were Emmett and Jasper, who gave Bella an over exasperated hug each, glad at the fact that they no longer had to be so gentle. Rosalie made up the rear, saying an awkward hello to each of them and asking a few simple questions before making her way inside to sort her belongings.

Bella knew she meant well, by not wanting to bestow this fate on anyone else when she, herself, didn't get any choice at her fate. What she didn't realize was the love between Edward and Bella, for she had never known love like that before the rest of her life was snatched cruelly out from under her.

"So, how's my little newborn doing?" Bella realized she was walking inside, led by Edward and talking with Emmett.

"Fine. How's my big boy doing?" Bella cooed. Emmett put on a sour face before heading upstairs after Rosalie, who shot Bella a look full of laughter in her eyes.

"Rose thinks you need to throw him into a wall just once while you're still stronger than him." Bella smiled at the couple as they rounded the corner and out of sight, though she thought she saw Rosalie smile towards her.

"Such a nice couple. Where'd Alice go?"

"Were you listening to anything they said? Alice and Jasper went up to their room, as did Esme and Carlisle. They said this like five seconds ago." Bella was silently cursing herself for not realizing that, and for not paying attention. _Man, you zone out for less than a minute in this house and you miss everything. _Edward led Bella towards the couch, where they sat cuddling again.

"I love you Bella." She looked up, kissing him along the jaw line, making her way to his lips.

"I love you more, Edward."

"That's not possible." She kissed him on the lips, pushing roughly against him. Edward was smiling under her lips, happy he no longer had to be gentle.

"I think I can get used to this."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alec's POV**

I followed my sister through the woods. She was harming small creatures who were unfortunate enough to get in her way. Aro was behind us, not able to keep up with two "kids".

"Jane, stop, please?" I called towards her. Though this did not help the last three times, I felt her slowing down, finally stopping. I hadn't had the heart to throw her into one of the branches to stop her, nor did I want to feel her wrath if I did.

"How the hell did she do that? I've never had that happen before." She sat down on the ground, pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on them. A sob broke through her chest, and I knew if she could cry, she would have started a long time ago.

"I know. I'm not happy about seeing my baby sister being hurt, either. I've felt you when you're mad, and it's not fun. I can't imagine how it would feel if you've never felt anything like that." Aro caught up to us, and I groaned as he tried to help comfort her.

"Are you alright? You can't believe how scared I was when that newborn did that to you. I don't know how she did that. But I promise you, we will find out how and destroy her." This didn't bring up my sister's spirit, as she was reminded Bella was still a newborn. She started sobbing harder into her hands, rips breaking through her body constantly. I glared at Aro, who flung across the woods into an oak.

"Finally, peace and quiet." This made Jane crack up, and I noticed how truly alike we were. It wasn't often when she smiled so honestly and wasn't hurting someone else.

"How'd she do it?" I was almost shocked to hear Jane talk, since she hadn't said a word in the past few hours we had been running. Her voice was low, low enough for only me to hear, even with Aro still struggling next to us.

"I don't know. Maybe she has a power now?" Jane's head shot up instantly.

"I've never heard of it, but that's possible. I mean, she wasn't affected by any of us, so maybe now she amplified that and can instead shoot it back?" I was happy to see Jane smiling, now proud that she wasn't weak. All this time, Aro had been fighting against the invisible force that was holding him up.

"Take this down, you little rodent. I want to see my daughter." I regrettably pulled away the force and let him down. He ran towards us at super-human speed and kneeled next to Jane, who put her head back into her hands.

"Baby, are you alright?" She nodded her head slowly, not happy to be reminded of her experience. Aro stroked back her hair. We sat there for a while, Jane not wanting to look at Aro, and me not wanting to tick off Aro any more than he was already. Finally, when the sun was setting, I spoke up.

"So, what's the plan?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bella's POV**

"Carlisle, I'm honestly fine. I have been for the past few days. More than fine, actually." Carlisle pulled a small light out of his pocket and shone it in my eyes. I looked away from the harsh shine and waited until he rendered me alright. Finally, he sat down across from me. We were in his office, almost identical to his other, except with different leather-bound books and different portraits hanging on the cream-colored wall. Other than that, there was the desk, sofa, and ceiling-to-floor oak bookshelves.

"When was the last time you went hunting?"

"Uh, last night." Carlisle looked shocked. "And it's not bothering you?"

"Not in the least. I think it's because I didn't like blood when I was human. Actually, I still remember my human life. It's strange."

"That I can give you an answer as to why." Carlisle jumped in, eager to show he knew some of what was happening. "Because you had a connection to your past life through the family, you were more in tune with your life pre-vampire. So, other than that, how do you like everything so far? Enjoying our life?" I nodded enthusiastically.

"I don't know why Edward didn't want this for me. It's been more than great, and I'm not holding anyone back or feeling left out."

"I heard that, Bella!" Edward shouted from downstairs.

"You were meant to." I called down to him. Carlisle had a smile spread wide across his face.

"I could tell from the second I heard about you that you were the one for him. He's never been happier."

"I don't think I have, either. I think I've really found the one. And I love you all, I mean, how could I not? You all love me so much to do all this for me." I was once again glad I didn't have human traits, for I knew I would have been crying by now.

"We love you too, Bella. I just wanted you to know that. But I'm sorry to say this moment is going to have to be cut short." I looked to the door, where he was looking. Alice was standing there as still as a stone. Her face was set in a shocked, worried face.

"They're back, and they brought friends."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**gotta love those dramatic endings! Hope this satisfies everyone. I'm still keeping track of reviews, and this story dropped down a few, so I didn't update it automatically. But, here it is, and I'm proud to say, I am nearing 50 reviews! I want at least 50 before next post. Only as of now like 6 more to go!!!**

**sccrdiva303**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	12. The Plan, the Plane, and the Runaway

**Yay! We made it to 50! So as promised, here's another chapter. Now, I'm sorry it's kind of short, but I had it 7 pages and like 3000 words or w/ever then I realized I had to cut it down, and this was the closest I could get it without leaving it completely sucky, so I'll post really soon, but I want some more reviews like last time before I post!! Luv ya all!**

**o and for the questions: if you mean Jane in the last chapter, its because she wasn't hurting when she was talking (Alec's pov) it was after she was hurt, and after bella took the pain away or whatever you want to call it, stopping rebounding the power. if its not what you were talking about it, explain more and i'll reply really soon. sorry if its not.**

**and, tanya's power: i don't really know how to explain it. it's kind of like Jasper's where she can like 'see' emotions around and between people, and kind of play with them, like how she was trying to manipulate the love between bella and edward. hope that helped!!**

**o and yes, tanya's hair is strawberry blonde, but i feel it should be like alice's since they're like almost twins in my story, and I forgot that! Thanks though!! really good memory if you realized that!! so now, on with the story!!!**

* * *

We walked Alice over to the couch and sat down next to her. I heard a phone ring downstairs, and Edward pick it up, so I focused on Alice. 

"Alice, are you sure?" She nodded with a grim look on her face.

"Edward, will you please come here?" Edward appeared a second later by my arm. "Let's go." He grabbed my hand and brought me out of the room. I followed him, asking question after question.

"What's happening? Why's everyone so worried? What'd Alice see about them? Where are you taking me? Why aren't we getting ready to fight?"

"Bella, trust me." He would say, as he led me to our room. He threw some clothes in a bag and ran out again, me trailing him. We only stopped when we came to the bottom of the stairs, where everyone minus Alice was. She was sitting on the couch with her head in her hands, looking distressed. Jasper had a sunken look on his face, and I knew it was bad. Everybody else looked like stone, their faces set against me.

"I want some answers." I remembered I was a vampire now, and stood still, fighting Edward. I stamped my foot and sat crossed-legged on the floor.

"Bella, are you going to be difficult?"

"What do you think? I'll go willingly wherever you want me to once I find out what's happening." Edward looked up at Carlisle, who looked at Alice, who nodded into her hands.

"Alice saw what they're going to do."

"Well, I figured that out." I mumbled. "Details?"

"They're bringing five humans to surround the house. Stop you from running. Then they're going to try to take you." Edward shut his eyes angrily.

"Where are we going to go?"

"I'm thinking Palau. It's not too crowded, and it's between Asia and Australia. By the time we get there, it'll be dark, but if they follow us, they'll have to wait for morning with all those people. And we'll have time to leave by then." I nodded and stood up, glancing one last look at my family before we disappeared out the door.

Edward got in the driver's side of the Volvo, and I got in the passenger side. We threw the bags in the back and raced out of the driveway. Edward's knuckles were paper-white against his usual pale skin. Indents were forming under his hands, into the steering wheel.

"There's something more, isn't there?" Edward looked ahead, thoroughly avoiding my question. "Edward?"

"Maybe."

"What is it? I'm already going with you, I promise. No matter what. I just want to know."

"Fine. But I will have Alice watching, just in case. And of course I will be here." Even he had to smirk at the end.

"I promise I will not be stupid." _Again._ "Will you please tell me?" Edward finally took his eyes off the road to watch me. The speedometer was already up to one sixty, yet he was in complete control. Edward's smile faded as he looked at me. He took a deep breath before answering me. That breath alone seemed to take five minutes. I felt myself grasping the seat under me as I waited, a nasty human habit. I knew I could handle anything now, especially with Edward and everyone else at my side. I pulled my hand away to see the cover of the seats indented in my exact handprint.

"They have Jacob."

* * *

I didn't understand. I _couldn't_ understand. How did my big, strong, werewolf Jacob get caught by a bunch of vampires? Especially with the pack watching over him. 

I looked out the window, to see a small airport. CANADIAN INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT was stamped on the outside of it. Edward took our one bag of luggage out of the back and met me in front of the car. We walked into the semi-crowded building. Edward bought the tickets while I sat, not even listening to what was going on around me. Everything seemed messed up. About a week ago, I was having fun in Forks, Washington, the home of my dad and my friends, and once, me.

Edward came back next to me and took our belongings. I followed him absentmindedly to the plane and waited for it to load. People of all sorts were scurrying in their seats, waiting for liftoff, their family members, or the early-flight drink cart.

The flight was painful. Neither Edward nor I talked, both of us wrapped up in our own thoughts. We held hands as we thought, glancing up at the other sometimes. After about two hours, our plane touched ground and we got out. We were at Seattle airport. I looked up at Edward, who smiled slightly at my expression.

"So what? I wanted to surprise you? We have to make a little stop-off in La Push before we go." He hailed a taxi and asked for us to go to the nearest car dealership, where Edward bought a new car, a bright red Ford GT. He scowled at the selection, groaning that it _only_ went up to one hundred-forty miles per hour.

We drove through my old home state, and I found myself remembering all the good times I had on these streets. Edward pulled into his old house and left the car there, saying he would go get it if we needed it. He left our bag there, too, stowing it in the garage. We both grasped hands as we started running, the wind whipping through our hair. The sky was a dull gray, with some light drizzle pouring on us. Soon, we were nearing the edge of La Push. Edward stopped suddenly, and I ran past him until I noticed. He had his phone to his ear already.

"Ready, Alice?"

"Yep. You'll disappear the second you cross the line. Good luck."

"You too."

"Oh, and Edward, be careful out there. And tell Bella I said everything'll be alright." He nodded before slipping the slim phone into his front pocket and grabbing my hand in his. We walked across the line, and I could see Edward look around hesitantly before continuing with me down the street.

* * *

We made it to Jacob's in record time. Billy was outside with the pack. They all turned when they saw us pull up. I hesitated before nearing them. Did they really expect me to just go up to them after everything that happened? After being turned into a vampire against their will? A growl rumbled out of Edward's chest, and I squeezed his hand as we got nearer. 

"Bella?" Billy looked stunned. The others looked me up and down, not saying anything. I smiled awkwardly before someone finally talked.

"So, you heard all about what's going on?" Edward nodded, and I looked around for the source of the sound. It came from little Leah, who had indeed grown since the last time I had seen her.

"Was he taken from here?"

"Yes." Sam replied coldly. "I expect you want to look around?" Edward nodded again and led me inside, past a scowling Billy.

"I'll go check his bedroom." Edward nodded and walked past the kitchen and out the back door, running to the work shed I had spent so many weekends. I climbed the stairs and walked into Jacob's room. It was exactly like the last time I had seen it: the way-too-small bed was in the middle of the room, with torn clothes spewed everywhere. It reeked, and I had to step out to stop myself from breathing before returning. His window stood open, and the screen was torn from it, dangling from one remaining shred.

"We figured that was where he left from. It was just after a routine walk-around before heading to bed." I spun around. Sam was in the doorway, blocking off most of the light coming in from the hall. I nodded and turned back to the window, looking out at _our_ beach. Jake had a clear view to the tree we would sit under on those summer days and talk. Its uprooted branches hung around the ground, breaking up the rocks that were lying next to it. Dry wood was surrounding it, and I could have sworn I saw a claw mark in the thick trunk.

"You know he didn't mean what he said, right?" I kept looking at the beach, but now I wasn't seeing it. I hadn't thought of what Jake had said anymore. Now, all I could worry about was getting him back safely.

"Did you really do this to yourself, Bella?" I looked up to see Sam now coming towards me. He stopped next to the window and look out it with me, at the innocent children packing up their belongings to head home before the rain really started.

"Yes. Why?" Sam shook his head slowly, not taking his eyes off the young girl trying to balance four buckets on top of each other while her brother watched stubbornly.

"He cared about you, and you threw it all away to be a blo--," I stopped him by glaring into his eyes. "One of them." He finished lamely.

"What's done is done. And I cared about Jake, too. Just in a different way." Sam was now staring hard into my eyes. I looked away, roaming his room. It was small, and with Sam, it was even smaller. The bed was unmade and messy, the covers hanging off the bed on all but one corner.

"It doesn't smell like you do. The room, I mean. No vampire's been in here."

"Is that what that smell is? Werewolf? No offense, but you smell disgusting."

"You shouldn't be talking. You reek." Sam joked half-heartedly. I smiled slightly, and turned back to the room.

"Did Billy see Jake go to bed?" Sam nodded.

"Yep. Said he didn't walk out all night. But why would he leave? Do you think he's being forced to?" Those words sent a light bulb off in my head. _Forced to…he's being forced to leave…Alec._

**

* * *

Duh duh dddduuuuuuuuhhhhhh…ok! Promise, promise, promise I'll post a new one as soon as I get some more reviews. I got up to 50, so I want more now. Now I'm a review-crazed maniac and won't post until I get some good reviews. So review it, with maybe some criticism and questions, and I'll post. Once again: criticism and questions welcomed! I haven't gotten a chance to answer any really, and it's making me depressed :( ya so, REVIEWS!!**


	13. Ideas and Doubt

**okay, this is my longest chapter like evah! it was originally going to be two, but I kept writing, luved it all, and didn't want to break it up (and couldn't find a place to even if I wanted to) so it's now one! It answers BellaBunny's question, so if you're reading now, look for it. For anyone else not looking at my reviews, it was basically how could Bella and Edward cross the line without permission? read on and find out:****

* * *

JACOB'S POV **

I had just finished patrol. What a stupid idea, I mean, I think we would hear if something was happening. La Push is only a few miles each way, not counting that we all live at different points.

I walked to my house. It looked so peaceful, sitting on the beach. I phased back to my human form and walked inside. Billy was sitting at the dinner table, reading the newspaper. I rummaged through the fridge, pulling out random leftovers, and sat down next to him.

"Just finish patrol?" I nodded and started to dig into Bella's famous fish sticks that Charlie had brought over. I wiped them out of in front of me as I remembered they were _hers_. Instead, I chose to eat the chicken from two nights ago. I polished it off while Billy was still reading the first column of his article. I read it over his shoulder.

**TERROR STRIKE IN ALASKA**

Today, Alaskan explorers Dave and Michelle Harrisburg have been confirmed dead. They were traveling across Alaska for the government's 'Oil to Families' program. Dave and Michelle were found buried under the cold winter snow by their friend and colleague, Mathew Fisher. Fisher says, "When I found them, I just knew they were gone. Looks like they were attacked by something. They were pale, like there was no blood in their bodies. I just sat there and said goodbye to my two good friends."

Dave and Michelle were just married last month, and were in Alaska as a honeymoon, as well as their job. Both of them will be missed.

This is the third unexpected death strike this week. Alaskan authorities are testing out all leads. The fact hotline is 1-800-252-752-2677. Authorities, as well as the families of these terrible strikes, are asking for all possible help. Anonymous tips are also welcome.

* * *

By the time Billy finished reading, I had slumped back in my seat. I didn't want to believe Bella had anything to do with this. _No, it must be someone else, or a trick of fate. _But no matter how many times I said this, I couldn't shake the feeling that this _was_ Bella's fault. 

"Filthy bloodsuckers." Billy murmured. Though she was a cold one, I couldn't bring myself to call Bella anything like that.

"Billy, Bella's one of them." I explained her situation to my father, whose eyes grew smaller and smaller until they were merely slits.

"We'll talk about this in the morning. But for now, you must sleep." He said finally, commenting on my slumped posture. I nodded at him and walked up to my bedroom. It was smaller that it had been a year ago or, at least, it seemed that way. Without bothering to change, I flung myself onto the small bed in the middle of the room. The sheets were already off, unused under the bed. I was so tired, that by the time my head hit the small pillow, I was already asleep. _These night patrols really take their toll on a guy._

* * *

I awoke hours later, being dragged out of my bed. I looked around, though no person was there. The invisible force lifted me out of the bed and through my small window. I tried to scream, to phase, to fight, but nothing seemed to work. Finally, I was put down in a field, right next to a pack of vampires. A young one stepped forward, illuminated in the glow of the moon. It was a girl, her full lips parted slightly. I struggled against the force again. 

"It's not going to help. Alec's control hasn't been broken once. You might as well listen." I stopped slowly, never breaking my eye contact with the small girl. "I know what you are, but I will not harm you. I merely want you for your past, not your present. I understand you have a little…let's say…crush on a new vampire." My heart skipped a beat. This was all about Bella, and they were going to use _me_ to get to _her._

I fought the force against me again, shaking my head from side to side. It wouldn't let me talk, let me move my arms, or even let me get up from my knees.

"Jane, can you please make him stop?" The girl—Jane--looked into the shadows. Out stepped a young boy, identical to the girl.

"Sure, Alec." Jane looked upon me, and I felt fire in my veins. My head pulsed, my brain about to explode out of my head. Unable to stop it, I grabbed my head and curled up, screaming my throat off.

"I think that is enough." A new vampire stood in front of me. The pain went away, and then there was the force holding onto me. This new vampire walked next to the two young ones. He had frail skin and sleek black hair. Though he was stick thin, he looked almost powerful next to the other two.

"Now, dog, this is Alec and Jane. And I am Aro." He bent down into a low bow. He, too, never looked away from me. "You are Jacob Black, are you not?" I nodded my head as much as I could.

"Oh, Alec, could you please?" Alec nodded and the force went away from me. I stood up on wobbly legs and looked around. It seemed as if vampires were everywhere, a circle created around the three leaders and me.

"I think Mr. Black would find it very…foolish to run now with all of us. Why, I think one could stop him, let alone all." He said, speaking to no one in particular. "Now, Mr. Black, as my daughter told you, we are not here for you, or your pack. No, we are here because of one Mrs. Swan, or, well, I'm sure you know here as Bella?"

"What do you want with Bella?" I screamed, holding back as much as I could.

"Now, now, we are not planning on hurting her. No, with her powers, she could be great, and _wanting_ to be a vampire, now that practically sealed the deal. We are simply here to add her as one of us." He extended his hands around the circle, pointing to the people surrounding us.

"Have you seen her since the change?" I shook my head, refusing to think of the last time we visited.

"Ah, well, just to make sure. Please extend your hand." I held my hand back, not about to listen to an old vampire. "Alec?"

My hand fought its way up, my palm resting in front of me. I tried to force it down, but no matter how hard I pushed, it would not budge. Aro extended his own fragile hand and placed one solitary finger on the center of my palm.

A smile crept up on his face, and I saw our past trips flash before me, as if controlled by a remote. Bella at the bonfire, Bella in the woods, Bella broken after the monster left her, Bella covered in rain, Bella on the beach, Bella at the movies, Bella sitting on the trunk of the Rabbit. These images kept coming, stopping finally at the hurt image of her lying in a bed, crumpled up in pain.

"So you have not. Well, I must explain. Bella is superb, with powers even I have never seen. We want her, and if this is the only way we get her, we shall take it. This life is better than the one she is living. Gold and jewels, and endless power will surround her. And she will be away from the Cullen's." This last one hit home. No matter how much I hated Edward, I couldn't find myself wanting revenge. Bella had chosen him, and if she was happy, I was happy, too.

**

* * *

EDWARD'S POV**

I walked into the small shed, its smell almost sending me right back out of it. I held my breath as I looked for disturbances amongst the tires and machine parts, all thrown over the floor. It looked like a regular garage, a few extra parts stacked messily in the corner and tool boxes lining the back wall. Nothing seemed to be missing, and I had a feeling this wasn't where anything happened. It looked quite deserted and desolate, cobwebs forming on parts and the hood of his old Rabbit rusting in its 'up' position.

"Edward." Bella's voice rung through the yard. I turned away from the reeking room and stepped outside, savoring the clean tree air before running in the direction of my beloved.

"Yes, Bella?" She turned around, and I knew she had discovered _something_.

"What's wrong?"

"I know how they got Jake."

"How?" I led her out of the room and into the smellier hallway, through the stench filled kitchen, and out into the front yard. A huge figure followed us, and I noticed him as the leader of their pack.

"Alec. Sam says it doesn't smell like vampire anywhere here, and Jake didn't leave on his own, but didn't fight anyone. So the only way anyone could have gotten him was through Alec. He used his power to force Jake out of his room, I _know_ it." I soothed Bella's hair away from her face.

"They must still be around here, then. I'll call Alice." She nodded her head and listened in as I dialed my Alaskan home number. She picked up after one ring.

"Hello?" She sounded confused, even a little worried.

"Alice, have you been watching Aro, Jane and Alec?"

"No, I've been focusing on Bella like you said. Why? Is something wrong?" I wanted to throw the phone at the wall, though I knew Alice was trying her best.

"Focus on them. Tell me where they are." I heard the phone crackle as she handed it to someone. I could practically see her concentrating, staring off at the wall as if it were some fascinating work of art, her face set in stone.

"Edward! Get Bella out of there! They're near where you two used to go, in that meadow. They have Jacob there. _BELLA! DON'T WORRY, HE'S FINE!_" I presumed she was going to run off, or something stupid like that.

"Okay. Thanks Alice. And don't worry about Bella now, just Jake. I've got her."

" 'Kay. Bye." I clicked the phone shut. Bella was avoiding me, I could tell it.

"Bella, we already talked about this. Nothing stupid." I kissed her forehead lightly, then turned to Sam.

"Are you ready to fight?"

"Just as I told you on the phone, he is one of us, we are always ready to fight." I nodded and started walking towards the side of the house.

"Wait. You two talked? When?"

"After Alice got her prediction. They called, that's how they knew we would be coming. Didn't you figure any of this out when we came here?" _We only broke half the treaty laws here. And how else would I know? Alice can't see them._ I saw Bella compute all this new information in her head.

"Good point. But how'd you get his number?" This time, she was talking to Sam.

"You used Jacob's phone before to call him. There _is_ such thing as a memory." Bella stopped dead in her tracks.

"He left his phone here?" Sam nodded and took a bulky, silver phone out of his pocket.

"What's wrong, Bella?" I walked towards her and placed my hand on her shoulder. She didn't seem to notice, for she was too busy scrolling through the screen.

"Oh my gosh." There, on the phone's inbox, was a video message. Bella dropped the phone, and I dove to pick it up while steadying her. I placed Bella on the ground before moving near Sam and playing the message.

"So you all are smart. Very good. Yes, as you can probably tell, I have Jacob Black. This message is intended for Bella, and Bella alone. I will give you a minute to leave, Edward." I grasped the phone tighter, having to stop myself from pulverizing it into dust. "Now, Bella, I know what you want, and you know what I want. I will not kill Jacob, though I never did know a vampire who was also part wolf. Don't think there is one, probably died from the mix of enemy. I'm sure your precious Alice will tell you where we are. Anyways, take time to think this over. You know my offer, and Jane is having quite a bit of fun with young mister Black." Aro's voice was silenced as the phone went dead. I stood there, not realizing what was happening. I yelled to the wolves, but before they could respond, Bella was gone.

* * *

I ran after Bella alone, for she was definitely too fast for them in human form and I wouldn't risk her being hurt because of some flea-bitten dog. 

Just before the line into Forks, I caught up to Bella. Ripples were breaking from her chest, and she was flashing her eyes around, not resting on one place for too long.

"Bella! Stop! We'll think this through, but I don't want to hurt you." I easily kept pace with her, but whenever I got too close, she would pull away.

"Jacob is getting hurt because of me. If this is all I have to do to save him, I'll do it."

"But Bella, think of what they want of you. Just let us think of a plan. Sam already has one worked out, and I know it will work. Trust us, if you go in there alone, you _and_ Jake will be doomed. Do you think they're just going to leave him be after you agree? No, they'll kill him." Bella stopped where she was standing, and I ran by her.

"Fine." I doubled back and took her hand, running with her back to the Black's house. Meanwhile, an argument was starting in my head. _Would she do this for you? Of course she would, she loves you. Why doesn't she trust you? It's just the shock of it all and the doubt building in her from the dread of this maybe being her fault. What if she loves him more than you? She doesn't, Bella loves you. She's marrying you soon, and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with you._

I contemplated this all the way back to Jacob's house, and by the time we reached it, everyone was already waiting outside, fully aware of everything that happened.

Thoughts were running through their heads faster than when they first saw her. _She's going to kill us all. Watch, Sam is going to want us all to go and help Jacob. I couldn't give a damn about Jacob, Bella, or Edward._ I growled at Leah, who surprisingly didn't even flinch.

_Anything for Bella and Jake, but I'm not sure about helping the leech. _This came from the shorter, plumper one, Quil. The rest thought along the same lines as Quil, some not minding of me and others not wanting to help Jacob _or_ Bella.

Sam lead us to the old picnic table on the beach, which was now clear due to the impending rain. Thanks to Alice, we knew we still had another hour or two before it really started to come down. Billy went back inside their house, silently glaring at Bella and me. _Rotten bloodsucker, getting Bella into that life. She's doomed to an eternal hell._

I wanted to shout out, to tell everyone I was against this plan from the start, and that I only agreed to change Bella or else she would get someone else to change her. But still, there was a part of me that knew I wanted her to be with me forever, that one selfish part of me that didn't care if Bella had a soul or not, as long as she was mine. Now, all I could do was hope that she stayed mine.

* * *

**so, how'd you like my really long chapter? too long? Just right? Still too short? Tell me, I didn't plan on it being this long, but I couldn't really find a good place to break it off without it being too short and too boring, so I did it all :) still luv reviews, and I'm going to keep saying this for the rest of eternity until I get some REALLY good ones that have q's and at least one with a hint of bad criticism. Don't try to make me cry, but I'm not sure if you all really like it or are just saying that because you want a new chapter! I'm writing the 14th now, and once I get to my 15th I'm going to be so excited, because I never thought I'd have so many hits and reviews!! LUV YOU ALL, honestly!!**

**sccrdiva303**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	14. Preparing for War

**Hey! Just wanted to say I absolutely ADORE all the posts on this story! Luv them all, and I'm so happy people like my story. Well, here's a new chapter like I promised, and since I got 3 reviews for the last 2 chapters, I want at least 4 before I post a new one. Trying to stir it up a little! So if you like this and haven't reviewed, I'd say you should!! O and the number on the article last chapter spelt out "ALASKA COPS", in case anyone was wondering. It's like that on a phone, I mean, like texting or whatever. Yeah, so I'll let you get to the story.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**LEAH'S POV**

I didn't know why we were helping the two leeches. Sure, Bella had been somewhat my friend when she wasn't hanging out with _him_, but now that she was one of them, I didn't see the point.

"Here's the plan. Now, we know where they are, we know who they are, the only problem is, we don't know how to get around them without having them hurt Jacob." Sam wouldn't drop his gaze from Edward and Bella, who were sitting next to each other across from him.

"Who exactly _are_ they?" Everyone gratefully glanced my way before throwing their eyes to the loving couple.

"From what we know, there's Jane, Aro, Alec, and their guard. Alec can control anyone and anything he wants; he could make them walk into the ocean if he wants them to. That's how they got Jacob. Jane can torture anyone." Bella shivered in Edward's arms. "And Aro can read your mind, you can say, by touching you."

"Well, can he fight? He looked about a hundred years old in the video."

"Aro's been around for a long time. I doubt he hasn't learned anything in that time span. And don't underestimate Jane or Alec. They look ten years old, but they can pack a punch." Edward looked around the table, at the people staring back at him.

Quil and Embry were avoiding his eyes, suddenly entertained by the omnipresent sand and trees. Sam was harshly looking at them. The others glanced up repeatedly, and then looked away before anyone could see them. I, however, stared at him with a mix of loath and understanding.

He was the reason Jake was gone, the reason we all were putting our necks on the line when we could have been sitting at Emily's house, watching the boys having an eating contest while Emily and I chatted about our upcoming shopping trip.

But I knew what he was going through. If I had been the cause of this, I would be out here, too. No, I was lying about that. I would already be fighting, not wasting my time talking about a _plan_.

I was suddenly missing every detail of Jacob that I had hated through the past few months. His sarcastic attitude, his way of taking everyone's mind off of their problems, and most of all, the way he could make the room light up, even on the dimmest of days.

"So when do we start?" Embry was now ready to fight, whether it was side-to-side with vampires or against them.

"The others are coming down now, they're plane is landing in an hour or so. Then we can go." An hour? How's Jake going to stand up against the twin terrors if we just gave them an hour to do whatever.

"But what about Jake? He'll die!" I hadn't realized I had said anything until all eyes, including Sam's, were on me.

"They don't want Jake d-dead. They won't kill him. Then they don't have anything to trade for…me." Bella looked away and bit her lip. "I'll be back." Edward regrettably allowed her to sit up, whispering rapidly. I only noticed both of their lips move before Bella was invisible. Edward sat up straighter, glancing around. He chuckled slightly before dragging his attention back to the table.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------BELLA'S POV**

I couldn't take it anymore. All this talk about Jacob was causing ripples speak out in the pit of my chest. I hugged my knees to my chest in Edward's arms. If he could hear the low gurgles, he didn't say anything.

Leah looked scared, not for herself, but for Jake. She asked question on top of question about the plan, how to keep Jacob safe while we were waiting for the rest of the family to show up.

Embry and Quil seemed like they would rather hunt the Volturi alone, but that wasn't going to happen. This was all about me, and I wasn't going to allow them to go without me. Embry eventually didn't mind, as long as he could fight someone. Or, well, something; at least in their eyes.

We were constantly under the glare of Sam, the leader of the pack. Him and Edward were having a stare down, neither of them looking away for fear the other would turn on them, as if either would do that now.

"But what about Jake? He'll die!" Leah's words sent a shockwave through my body. They wouldn't kill him. Jake won't die! He just couldn't!

"They don't want Jake d-dead. They won't kill him. Then they don't have anything to trade for" I couldn't say that word; it would be like admitting that it was all about me that this was happening. "…me." I couldn't break down, not in front of all these people, the ones that trusted me to be cold and hateful now. "I'll be back." I stood up from Edward's lap. His hands followed my waist until I was standing alone.

"I don't think I should let you. How do I know you won't try to leave again?"

"I promise I won't. I'll stay here, where you can see me. Just, they won't. And I'll make sure _you_ can hear me. Promise."

"Fine. Just call if you need anything, and don't think Alice isn't watching you." He smiled before I spun around and ran to the beach, running laps across the sand. Edward's eyes lingered on me, and I saw the others trying to see what he was watching.

"Look at them. Can't take my eyes off me even when I'm invisible." My sarcastic attitude somewhat led Edward off, and he stared back at the group.

Alice would be coming home soon. Jasper would be here, too, with Emmett and Rosalie and Carlisle and Esme. Everything would be back to normal soon enough, and we could go to Alaska like normal.

Running kept my mind off of Jacob, but it made me realize how hungry I was. The flight had taken a lot out of me, and now that I was away from the werewolves, I could smell the sweet scent of blood being whisked through the trees, carried by the wind into my nose.

"Edward, I need to go hunting."

"Where do you want to go?" He asked me, barely slow enough that I could understand. There was no chance that the others heard him.

"Somewhere close. I want to be back before Emmett gets here. He'll want to start right away if it means fighting Demerit."

"I'll be there in a second." I ran further along the beach.

"We'll be back in half an hour." I heard Edward mumble before he got up and left the table, running over to me. "Shall we?" I put my hand in his, allowing my hand to get swallowed up by the size of his.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We returned a few minutes before Alice danced through the door, looking ever so peaceful, even in the circumstances. That was, until the pack came into the room.

We were sitting in Jacob's kitchen, the four remaining wolves taking up most of the space, leaving me to sit on Edward's lap in the lone corner. I couldn't say I was upset by the outcome.

The front door clanged open and shut quietly, and Edward lifted me up and placed me gently on the ground before we both walked into the living room.

"Best get to her before _they_ do." He said, glaring at the pack resting in the kitchen.

I almost forgot how Alice moved. Her walking seemed more fluid, and her voice more high-pitched and welcoming.

"Alice! Where's everyone else? Don't tell me, you ran ahead to see us because they were too slow." She smiled and swept me up in a hug.

"So what if I did? They should learn to drive over one-forty." She glanced at my questioning look before adding, "We ran to the house, picked up the _beautiful_ new car sitting in the driveway, and took that here. We figured it would be more convenient way of getting back, since it's going to rain tonight and Carlisle didn't want to get wet. Neither did Esme. The others didn't mind, really." And with that, a door outside closed and I could see Jasper walking up the stone steps, watching around him wearily before stepping inside. The others filed in with him, filling up the entirety of the room. _Thank God Billy couldn't stand us in here and left. He'd flip!_ I thought to myself, enlightening my spirit a little bit.

"God it smells in here. I think I'd rather be at the Seattle dump than here." Just like Emmett, to joke around now.

"I _know_ I would. I'm going outside." Rosalie turned on her heel and walked outside, inhaling much like a smoker taking a gulp of a cigarette.

"We thought we smelt something. Bella, are you going to introduce us to your, uh, family?" I spun around to see Leah walking into the room, Sam at her side and Embry and Quil following them.

"Ah, that's where the stench was coming from. I forgot we were working with dogs." Carlisle put his hand on Emmett's chest before approaching Sam. Though he was much smaller, Carlisle looked like he was in charge.

"My name is Carlisle. This is my wife Esme. Behind her are Jasper and Alice, and behind them is Emmett. Rosalie is outside, though I think you remember us from our last encounter." Sam nodded at each of them, and Esme, Jasper and Alice returned the gesture.

"You should hear what they are saying about you all. It's hilarious." Edward said, once again too quickly for anyone but us to hear. He chuckled again, and I noticed his eyes flash over to Leah.

"She hates you already. All of us, especially you, Bella. Now, that's just not nice. She's known you like this for not even two hours. Did you used to be close?" I nodded and looked at Leah. She seemed to know what was happening, though we all knew she could not hear us, for our voices were much too quiet and quick for her ears. Carlisle shot us a warning glare before returning to Sam and, in turn, the pack.

"Are we ready to leave?" Sam glanced at his followers one by one, studying their faces and emotions.

"We are."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So, so, so, so sorry for the major cliffhanger, but like all great stories, you always leave them wanting more, and I am thinking the fight is going to be one big, huge chapter! This will be my first ever big battle scene, and I really want it to be good, but have absolutely NO idea how the hell to get started, so anyone with tips, tips are welcome, encouraged, I may even pay for them (not really, but I will use the blood money excuse and say I will post sooner!) Yeah, but I seriously am starting from scratch and have no clue how to write a big battle scene thing. I really want this to be good, too, but I'm freaking. Wow, I'm not even writing it until a minimum of tomorrow (it's about 11:40 at night) because I'm on February Break this week! And now that this Author's Note is really, really long, I will leave, begging on my hands and knees for advice on how to write a battle scene!!!!**

**Love,**

**A stressed-out sccrdiva303**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	15. Meeting Old Friends

**I can not tell you how much I had to look in every book to write just this! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. My mom was home the past couple of days. Monday we went shopping (spent a record about 275 dollars, not counting the gift cards we had!!) I know, thank gawd for moms and credit cards!! Just don't tell my dad (he doesn't know…lol) and then Tuesday was CHORE DAY!! Yay! (Fake happy) yeah, so now I'm writing…and you should be reading the story instead of reading about my weekend…SORRY!!**

**

* * *

BELLA'S POV**

We reached the end of the woods in what seemed like hours, having to slow down for the pack to follow in their car. It looked somewhat like a clown car, four mass bodies stuck in one small sports car.

We arrived at the driveway leading to the woods when the sun was setting below the horizon. The tops of the trees were just illuminated, glowing slightly. I grasped Edward's hand as we stood before the trees.

Sam, Quil, Embry, and Leah filed up behind us. Quil and Embry were hopping up and down on the balls of their feet, looking both anxious and weary. Sam's face hadn't changed since we entered La Push, and Leah's expression matched his now.

My family was completely different. Everyone but me and Edward were talking rapidly about the upcoming fight. Alice and Jasper were holding hands, as were Carlisle and Esme. Emmett and Rosalie were hugging, Rosalie formed into Emmett's chest. I turned to Edward, realizing this may be the last time I saw him.

"Are you ready for this?" Edward said, as if reading my mind.

"No. What about you?"

"I was born for this. They hurt you. They _should_ get punished." I wished I had his courage. We were fighting the _Volturi_ here, not just some amateur vampire. And if someone got hurt, it was all because of me.

"Let's go." Alice and Jasper started into the woods, growing invisible with each step. I glanced up at the sky once more. Twilight. The safest time for vampires. Unless they were us.

Rosalie and Emmett went next, followed by Carlisle and Esme. I grasped Edward's hand in mine and took one more lingering kiss before I took the fatal step into the woods.

* * *

The walk through the woods was awkwardly quiet, filled only with the echo of breathing. No twigs crackled, and no leaves broke. The birds overhead were silent, and the wind didn't whistle through the trees, like usual.

When we got halfway through the trees, Alice stuck out her hands.

"Once we pass here, they'll be able to hear us. I'm not sure what'll happen." Leah's face shot into a grim expression.

"I thought you could see what they were planning. I thought you could see the future or whatever." Jasper went into defensive mode, standing in front of Alice protectively.

"Not when _dogs_ are involved. So as long as you all are here, she can't see anything." He spat at them. Carlisle and Sam stepped between the two fighting bodies.

"Alice, just go. We'll have to see what happens when we cross." Alice took a deep, unnecessary breath and took a step. She tensed and looked around, as if expecting something to jump out at her from behind a tree.

"Okay. Let's go." The others followed, the pack turning into their wolf form. I held my breath to block out the horrible smell. Edward did the same, as did Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. Carlisle and Esme's chests still rose every few steps they took, out of courtesy for our 'guests'. I could see Quil and Embry dig their snouts into their shoulders, masking our smell. Sam didn't seem to notice. He crawled behind Edward and I, trailing a few feet. The others walked single-file behind him.

"Heidi." I took my eyes off of the following werewolf and looked where Edward was glaring. His face was pointed to the trees next to me. A woman stepped from behind the tree to my right, her long, slender legs clothed in a pair of tight-fitting, black leather pants. She was wearing a black turtleneck that hugged her curves, accentuating them perfectly. Her brown mahogany hair was pulled into a tight ponytail, flowing straight down her neck and stopping between her shoulder blades.

"Ah, all the Cullens. And who is this?" She asked, eyeing Sam.

"I'm sure you know who they are, Heidi. I had a feeling you would be here."

"Yes, Edward, I came to enjoy the show. And Bella, how _are_ you? Long time, no see." I could feel everybody tense behind me as Heidi addressed me directly.

"I'll be fine shortly." Though I was scared, my voice came out smoothly, not even crackling once. Esme and Carlisle eased at the sound of my confidence, courtesy of Jasper.

"Well, then why wait? Follow me." She turned and sashayed in front of us. The thought of her with us the entire walk there made me worry, and Jasper put a soothing hand on my shoulder. I felt calm, a little too much. If I were human, I was sure I would be sleeping.

"What are we all waiting for? Let's go." I realized we all were falling behind. Even the pack was in front of us. Jasper ran ahead next to Alice. Edward snaked his arm around my waist and gave me a reassuring squeeze before following behind Leah.

* * *

When we got to the meadow, it was already pitch-black out. The stars' glow was masked by the trees, making the meadow illuminate in an eerie light. I could just make out Jacob's silhouette slumped against a tree. My heart lurched at the sight of him. Surrounding his figure were seven pearly-white figures: Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri. Heidi skipped off next to Aro, swiftly kissing him on the cheek and whispering in his ear before turning into place next to Felix. The boulder-size man turned towards her and started chatting, shooting glances our way with every other word. Aro, Caius, and Marcus all stepped forward. Their guard shifted in front of Jacob.

"Bella, I'm surprised you showed so quickly. Good, very good. I take it you are willing to accept our offer now?" Carlisle stepped in front of me and walked the short distance to the three men.

"Ah, old friends. How are you all?" He hugged the three men in turn. They returned the gesture like four old friends meeting at a school reunion, not four friends meeting to talk about their friend's future as a monster or not.

"Wish we could have met under better circumstances, but fine otherwise." Caius remarked, patting his old friend on the back. "And you?"

"Same. Oh, this is my wife, Esme. And I'm sure you know my children, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and I'm positive you know Edward and Bella." The three elder's eyes followed Carlisle's hand around the circle, pointing each of us out.

"Only Alice, Edward, and Bella, I'm afraid. Nice to meet you all." Marcus stepped forward and kissed Esme's hand lightly. She smiled at him, as well as his brothers. Rosalie bowed slightly, keeping her eyes trained on Aro. Emmett didn't move an inch. Jasper's arm tightened against Alice's waist.

" And let me guess. These men are here for their friend, am I right?" Leah growled at Aro as he stepped forward, towards them.

" These young men and _woman _are here for Jacob, correct." Jacob's body withered around more against the tree.

"Alec, could you please let our friend speak?" Alec nodded his head and looked down.

"Bella, why are you actually here? You're not really thinking of joining them, are you? Being a vampire's bad enough, are you really going to become a monster like them?" Alec's face grew with fury with every word he said. Jane's expression matched his, and by the time Jacob had finished his rant, the expression 'if looks could kill' came to mind.

"Jane, please calm down." Jane's expression didn't change, until Jasper interfered.

"Thank you, Jasper." He nodded slightly towards the three before setting his face back to its stone setting. Jane and Alec's faces were locked in a dreamy state, like children entranced by an ice-cream mountain. Jacob was struggling against the invisible force binding his mouth.

"Well, let's not drag this on any longer. Bella, I believe you have a choice to make. Would you like to join the Volturi? All of you are welcomed, of course." He added, looking at the ravenous faces surrounding him. All but Carlisle and Esme looked at him with shocked expressions. Carlisle and Esme's faces had flashed to a look of surprised, but, being the polite parents that they are, masked it to make themselves appear as if they were really considering it.

"I don't think I would like to accept that offer right now, Aro. I'm sorry." Neither of the three looked truly shocked at my decision. I saw Jacob's face out of the side of my eye. He sighed in relief. Sam and the others were growing restless behind us, all of them now relaxing against the ground in a sitting position.

"No, Bella, I'm sorry to hear that. We all had hoped you had reconsidered your decision since the last time we met. I was really hoping we could avoid this part of the evening, but I guess it can't be so." His eyes flashed to Jane, and no one missed it. I shuffled closer to where the twins were standing next to Jacob. The rest of the guard moved in front of them to block me from helping my friend. As I neared closer to Marcus's side, flashes of color jumped into my vision, as if I was with Tanya again. I was forced back to my original position, next to Edward.

"Alec, would you please bring our friend here? And you, too, Jane." The twins shuffled into the middle of the circle, Jacob floating inches above the ground behind them.

"Thank you. Now, Bella, I'm sorry you don't want to join our family. And I truly am sorry I have to do this to such a nice, caring boy. Jane?" The girl looked joyful, as if her father had just told her she was allowed to get a pony.

"Yes, master?"

"Would you please show Bella what happens when she refuses us?"

"Oh, now it's join or die, is it? You got your wish, she is one of us, as promised in Volterra. Now she should be able to leave in peace, as we all should, the pack included." Carlisle spoke up, his voice strong and powerful.

"You have bonded with these dogs, have you? What happened to _our_ power, _our_ strength? Now you're allowing _them_ to be your equals? _Our_ equals? How could you, Carlisle?" Marcus was phased with anger. Had he been human, his face would have been beet red. His voice was sending birds from their peaceful resting places above our heads. The pack were hiding their ears under their paws.

"Yes, Marcus, I have. We all are fighting for young Jacob and Bella's safety, no matter what it takes."

"Well, once again, I'm sorry to hear that, because we are prepared to fight to gain Bella. I truly am regretful for this, old friend."

**

* * *

Omg! I know you all are ready to shoot me right now! I'm so, so, so, so, soooo sorry, but to make it a good story, I have to break this into 2 chapters or else you would be sitting there reading for a month. The battle alone is going to be like at least 5 pages on Microsoft, and this is 5 pages. That would be one MASSIVE chapter. SORRY again! Wow, I think I've said sorry 10 times in this chapter. Well, I need some reviews to perk me up to writing. I'm off tomorrow, and no mom home, so I'll be able to sit on my butt and write and write and write!!! Pinky promise!!! So, I'll go write now. It's only 8:15, so I can probably squeeze in a few more hours before going to bed. BYE!**

**Sccrdiva303**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	16. Let the Battle Begin

**So sorry for leaving everyone hanging, but it was funny to see the comments everyone made!! Well, at your request, here's the end of the fight. O and nothing's definate so don't think no one's died or gotten hurt, this is just how people are seeing it now...mu ha ha ha ha ha ha!!! evil laugh depending on reviews, I _may_ kill of someone or decide not to so review or i kill of everyone :)****

* * *

BELLA'S POV**

I could practically feel the pain coursing through Jacob's body. Marcus, Aro, and Caius blocked my way to his rescue. The wolves behind me howled in range, trying to break through their barrier. Everything felt as if it were going in slow motion. Jasper, Edward, and Emmett crashed into the three elders blocking our way. Alice was dancing around Felix, whacking him with a force I would have thought impossible for a girl of her stature. The pack had raced by me, now tearing apart the guard. Jane seemed to be multitasking, hurting Jacob and Sam at the same time. Both of them withered in pain on the dried up dirt. Alec stood next to his sister, flinging threats into trees and the sky. People were flying everywhere. Even Carlisle and Esme were fighting against Heidi. For such a small girl, she really could pack a punch. Carlisle went flying by my left ear, crashing into a tree. He regained his balance gracefully and ran at the brown-haired monster, who was now flinging Esme. Esme was punching the empty air, aiming towards the fast-moving menace.

I couldn't just stand here doing nothing, but I didn't know what to do. With my power, I was surely the most powerful person in this clearing, yet I was so petrified I couldn't even move.

"Need help, little bro?" Emmett was next to Edward, fighting off a boulder-sized Marcus. Edward's head shifted to glance around the clearing. Marcus seized his opportunity and sent my love flying through the trees, growing invisible with each tree he passed.

"You did _not _just hurt my fiancée!" I ran towards Marcus and sent him flying farther into the woods than Edward. I hadn't noticed I had moved until Emmett clapped me on the back before resuming his fight with Aro.

"Good job Bella! I was worried you couldn't fight." I took that as an insult; this was all about me, I knew I could fight for the ones I love.

People were being flown everywhere, courteous of Alec. His hair was whipping around his head like in the movies. Only this wasn't a movie; this was real. Jacob and Sam still lay at his feet with Jane standing over them. Her hair was also surrounding her head and a maniacal shrill of laughter was coming out of her throat as she hurt the two men. I ran towards the twins, my hands balled up in fists.

Edward had returned at the opposite end of the clearing and was now fighting off Demitri. Heidi lay on the ground, with a pissed-off Carlisle standing over her. Caius lay next to her. A wolf I recognized as Leah was on the ground with a puddle of blood oozing out of her shoulder. _They're hurting my friends. They must pay._ The same kind of feeling came over me as when I was chasing after the scent of human blood. I couldn't control myself if I wanted to.

I reached the twins in what seemed like hours. They kept growing farther and farther away, and no matter how fast I ran, they would still never be within my reach. Caius blocked my way, though he was only one obstacle before I met the ones I wanted to destroy, to rip apart with my bare hands. He snarled, venom leaking out of the slots between his teeth. I met his glare, and could taste the venom in my mouth. Nothing else mattered but killing these monsters. Nothing else mattered but keeping my family and friends safe.

Caius ran towards me, his fists in balls, his heels kicking up dirt and grass. I easily sidestepped his attack, sending him crashing into werewolf Quil. Quil howled at the pale-faced form of evil. A rip broke through my throat. I turned towards the terrors in the middle of the field, only hearing a faint tearing sound from behind me. _One down, many more to go._ I thought to myself. _And I'm about to take out two more._

Neither of them saw me approach. Jane was preoccupied with her two victims, and Alec was now facing away from me, throwing Jasper into the air effortlessly. Jasper countered with an emotional attack, causing Alec to once again look like he was daydreaming. Jasper fell to the ground with a large crash, causing the ground to crumble underneath him. A huge dent formed under my soon-to-be brother, but he got up immediately and stood across from Alec.

I snuck up behind the boy while he was still in a dreamy state. _Jasper's power can come in handy sometimes_, _when it's not used against me._ A snarl came out of my throat as I pounced. Alec barely had time to turn around before he was on the ground. Jasper had left, leaving me to deal with Alec on my own.

Just like with hunting, I seemed to know what to do. My hands found his back and dug into the empty pit. I ripped him open like an early Christmas present, sending spews of skin all over the meadow. My once peaceful meadow was now a place of destruction.

"You killed my _brother_!" I whipped my head around fast enough to see Jane walking towards me. Jacob and Sam were abandoned on the floor. Both of them jumped up at the departing of Jane. Sam crawled off to help the leftover wolves fight the vampires, and Jacob transformed before my eyes. Hair rippled out of his body, sending his clothes flying in all directions, scattered with the leftover vampire body parts.

"You hurt my friend. It's called payback." Jane's full lips curled back to reveal her pearly-white, pointed, venomous teeth. A low ripple came out of both of our stomachs at the same time. It vibrated through my empty chest cavity and exploded through my mouth. I could see some turn to marvel in my achievement, and others taking that opportunity to finish their opponents.

Alice sent Aro flying, along with Felix, sent by Edward. Only my family seemed undisturbed by my sudden outburst. Jake stood still, watching me for some time before leaving to help his friends. In fact, all but Sam and my family turned to look at me for some time.

Jane crumpled to the ground, withering around in agony. She grasped her head and screamed, sending the few remaining birds flying off into the night sky. She rolled around and grasped at the grass, plucking it straight out of the ground.

It took me a while to realize I was doing this to her; and it felt _good._ Jane was finally getting the payback she had deserved. _This will teach her to mess with my friends and family_. I thought back. It wasn't just _my_ friends and family she was hurting. She killed other people's mothers, fathers, sisters, brothers.

My inner eye brought back images, of the people filing in Volturra, walking to their doom. The little old lady clutching her beads made me push harder against Jane, making her feel the pain each person went through as they were bitten for the guard's mid-day snack.

"Bella!" Edward's voice brought me back to reality. Everyone was hovering around me, the Volturi vampires in pieces. A huge fire was set in the middle of everything, with Jasper and Carlisle rounding up all the arms and legs, stomachs and backs. Each time someone threw a part in, the fire cackled, as if laughing about their deaths.

"Bella, you have to stop hurting her!" Jake was next to Edward, miraculously close after everything that happened today. I glanced down at where Jane was still on the ground, clutching her head and dry sobbing. I wanted her to feel the pain, the pain of all those people she hurt, all those families she destroyed, including mine.

Jake came forward and put his hand on my arm. After that, my mind went blank…

**

* * *

JACOB'S POV**

Something overtook Bella. What it is, I cannot say. Their leader, father, whatever, doesn't even know why she's acting like this. He thinks she's absorbing the energy of everyone around her or something. The only thing I know is that she is going out of control.

"Bella, you have to stop hurting her!" I stumbled closer and closer to her, defying what Sam said to do. One good thing about being the beta wolf: it's easier to go against an order.

Bella seemed to be thinking this over, like she thought Jane should receive this kind of torment. She's never gone through it, but Jane's power is painful, like having your brain ripped out of your head. And Jane looked as if her head was spliced open.

I got to Bella and stuck out a hand. I could see Edward fighting against his brothers to stop me. They wouldn't let him by. Sam was shouting at me to stop, but by now, I could defy him as easily as I could breath.

"Bella, stop this. It's not you." My hand clamped down on her shoulder, snapping her out of the trance.

"Jake, no!" Leah jumped out of the pack and ran to where I was standing. She took my arm and pulled me away from where Bella was standing.

"Jake, come on!"

"Leah, what the hell are you doing?" She turned to me, while still yanking. The rest of the pack was running into the woods. The bloodsuckers were bracing themselves, as if preparing for a fight.

"What am _I_ doing? Jake, turn around and look what you made her do! Now come on!" I didn't resist her until I turned around and saw Bella. Or, what Bella used to be. Where she once stood was now a huge, fluffy bear. No, she wasn't a bear; she was much too big.

"She's a wolf?"

"Thanks to you."

**

* * *

EDWARD'S POV**

This can't be happening. It isn't. _My _Bella is not a wolf.

"Edward, you have to calm her down or she'll rip herself apart." Carlisle inched towards her on one side, with Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Esme surrounding her on the other sides. Rosalie allowed me to walk in to the middle of the circle before taking her place besides Carlisle.

"Bella? Honey?" She whipped around to face me, ignoring the others closing in around her. "Why don't you calm down?"

In reply, Bella snarled at me. I inched closer to her, ready to tackle her if she was going to hurt herself, but only in that scenario.

"Emmett, get Jane away from her. Bring her back to the house, and keep her there. Rosalie, go with him. _Don't_ let her escape." My brother nodded and stepped forward, snagging Jane's foot and pulling her away from Bella. Then he took her up in his arms and ran away, his wife trailing after him.

"Bella, please listen to me. You have to calm down." My love looked around her, at all the people closing in tighter. Then her eye caught the empty ground, where Jane used to lay. I glanced around the circle, taking in the positions of my family. Esme and Jasper were behind her, leaving Alice and Carlisle on either side of me. All but Alice looked hurt, but ready to help. Alice on the other hand looked stony, solid and blank. I had seen that expression more than once.

"Carlisle, take over for a sec." My father began cooing Bella while I focused on my sister's mind: Bella as a wolf, me sneaking up behind her and touching her back, her falling to the ground as a vampire.

"Thanks, Alice." She nodded once and took my position as I took hers. Bella was still entranced by Carlisle talking to her. I moved so I was directly behind her, leaving a huge gap between Alice and I. Jasper noticed what I was doing, and moved to the other side of me, blocking the hole.

"Bella, think of what you're doing. You need to stop this. Calm down." But Bella wasn't going to calm down; you could see it in her eyes, try as she might, Bella could not calm down.

"Bella. Focus."

**

* * *

BELLA'S POV**

My mind went blank, filled only with views of Jacob running away and my family surrounding me. Then, red. Nothingness.

"Bella. Focus," Didn't they understand I couldn't calm down, couldn't focus about what was happening? Huge tears felt like they were forming in my body, ripping me in two. I fought to stay hole, to think of what I was doing, but visions of the Volturi, Jane, Alec, Aro, hurting my family. This made me want to give up more, to let the beast inside take over.

And then, it was over. The wet grass brushed my face, my body. I couldn't get up, or even move.

The grass tickled my stomach and I knew I was not clothed, nor did I care right now. All I wanted was to be able to sleep, to just bury my head with the leaves and brush and just rest.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" I recognized Alice's voice over my head, whispering.

"Jasper, go get some clothes for her. I think Leah brought some in the back of their car. That's where the pack is waiting, anyways." I could feel a whip of wind as Jasper ran by me. It hit my face and stung. I cringed away from it, only to feel four more light blows across me.

"Oh My God, Bella, you are alive. Come on, let's go." Edward's strong arms lifted me of the cold ground. He curled me up against his chest, blocking the night wind from hitting me.

"Edward, hold on, Jasper's coming." As if by cue, another wind came into the clearing, stopping next to Alice.

"If everything's wrapped up here, I'm going to go help Emmett with the brat. He was having some trouble when he left, and Rosalie's probably filing her nails instead of helping." And with that, he was gone.

"Well, we'll give you two some privacy. Edward, I want her in your room the second you get home. I'll need to evaluate her, that could have permanently hurt her." Two more gone.

I could feel Alice and Edward dressing me, though I didn't have enough energy to help them if I wanted to. All the while, they talked quietly with me, as if talking to a baby.

"Hang in there, Bella. We'll be home soon." I could only nod meekly whenever they paused to talk to one another. Then there was a rumbling as Edward ran through the woods with Alice by his side, patting my hair as she ran.

"Edward, what happened?"

"Don't worry about that right now, we're almost home."

* * *

**review or i kill of people...starting i think with Jasper, then Emmett, then Carlisle then Esme then Alice then Edward then maybe Bella, just to finish it off :) told you I'm evil...so review or they die (i luv ultimatums-sp?)**

**sccrdiva303**

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	17. Jane

**So sorry it took me this long to post, but I love everyone's comments on it. And I have a correction to make, but it's too late to fix it but in Chapter 13, Alice shouldn't have been able to see Aro and everyone else since they had Jake. Thanks, njrocks92 for pointing that out! I would have changed it, but after 4 chapters I can't. Anyways, here's the new chapter. We're almost done, and I'm going to be putting up a poll on whether people want me to continue with the wedding or make it another sequel or w/ever. So, here you go…**

**

* * *

EDWARD'S POV**

By the time we got home, Bella was lying limp in my arms again. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her hands clenched my shirt, squeezing tighter with each step.

"Ah, we were wondering when you would be home. Upstairs with her, in your room. I'll be there in a second." Carlisle whispered before running out of the room and into the kitchen. I could just see Jane slumped in Emmett's usual chair, struggling to look for a way to get out. But with Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Esme blocking every exit, that was proving to be hard.

I walked up the stairs as slow as I dared and held Bella away from my chest to cushion the vibrations of every step. She only groaned once and went silent again, not moving.

"Here we go, Bella. We're safe and sound. Just rest." She shook her head and tried to sit up, using the wall and me for support.

"I'm fine, really. What happened? Is everyone alright?" I sat on the bed with her, rubbing her thigh.

"Everyone's fine. Kind of banged up, but fine."

"What does banged up mean? And who?" Her eyes were like lasers, penetrating my defensive wall.

"How's everyone doing in here?" _Thank God_. I thought to myself. Just when I was getting ready to break, Carlisle stepped into the room.

"I'm fine. Will someone explain what happened, though? All I remember is blacking out, and then waking up in Edward's arms. What happened?" Carlisle and I exchanged glances, and before I could protest, Carlisle nodded and ran out the door.

"Thanks a lot, Carlisle!" I yelled out the door before turning and looking at Bella. She was glaring at me with her arms folded across her chest, a pout making her look more like a little girl than a teenage vampire.

"Are you sure you want to know what happened to you?" Bella nodded only once.

"Okay, so you kind of turned into a werewolf thanks to Black." I braced myself for the explosion that never came.

"How?" I could tell she had already figured it out, but just wanted someone to confirm her suspicions.

"He touched you, and your power rebounded his power, kind of." She nodded once more and looked out the floor-to-ceiling window.

"Did I hurt anyone?" I shook my head violently. She glanced my way once, and then turned back to the window.

"It seems you did more damage to yourself than to anyone else. Vampire and wolf in the same body is not good. You almost ripped yourself apart from the inside out. That's why Carlisle wants to check you out, to make sure you didn't hurt yourself." Once again she nodded once, still looking out the window.

"Bella, can you please say something? It's killing me not to know what you're thinking right now." She looked at me, and I knew if she were human, there would be tears shining in her eyes.

"I almost killed you all because of this stupid power. I don't know what came over me. I only wanted to hurt people. I tortured Jane with her own power, and I couldn't stop myself. I could have turned on you, or Alice, or anyone else, and I wouldn't know what was happening. What would I do if I killed you?" Sobs were breaking out of her chest, and Bella pulled her legs up to her chest and hugged them, resting her chin on her knees.

"But you didn't, that's the important thing. And you were just getting used to your power. Once you control it better, it won't be so hard to stop. And you didn't kill Jane. She's downstairs right now. Everything's alright. I promise." I slid over the bed and hugged my little angel. She didn't move, only allowed me to wrap her in a hug.

"Are you sure?" I nodded against her back, and she moved her arms to fold them around me. She rested her head on my shoulder and slid her legs onto my lap. Taking the hint, I pulled her to rest on my lap and leaned against the wall.

"I love you. I'd never allow anything to happen to you." A huge smile crept onto her face, and I couldn't help but smile.

"I love you too, Edward. I don't know what I would do without you."

"You won't have to know." I buried my head into her hair, kissing every strand in sight.

"Edward, can you please bring Bella down here?" Bella scooted off my lap and waited before I stood up to walk down the hall, down the stairs, and into the living room.

"Yes, Carlisle?"

"How are you feeling, Bella? Any more pain?" She shook her head no. I walked over to the couch and sat while Carlisle asked Bella a round of purely irritating questions.

"Okay, you're free to go sit. You seem fine to me."

"Thanks, Carlisle." Bella walked over to me and sat on my lap, embracing me in a hug.

"Jane's over there, isn't she?" I nodded my head, not wanting to ruin the picture-perfect moment.

"Do you want to go see her?"

"Not right now. Maybe later." I understood fully why she would rather put off seeing the person that almost tore apart her entire life. I felt that way now, too.

**

* * *

JASPER'S POV**

"Emmett, will you please cut it out. Not now." I resisted the urge to slam my love-struck brother into the newly tiled kitchen floor.

"Oh, sorry bud." I shook off his emotions and tried to focus on not screaming in pain. This was worse than when Bella was changing. Jane was in such a whirlwind of emotions, I wondered if she would notice if we all just left.

"Hey, why doesn't she just storm us all and leave?" _Why_ did Emmett just say that?

"Just give her ideas, that's alright." My brother shrugged it off.

"She's not paying attention. Are you?" He cringed painfully, but then shook that away, too.

"Want me to do it to you harder?" We all spun around at the same time towards the voice.

"How are you feeling, Bella?"

* * *

**JANE'S POV**

That _bitch_! She thinks she can just kill my family, then walk in front of me acting like nothing happened?

_Calm down, Jane. It won't help to get a wave of pain right now, especially not from that bitch._

"Guys, can I talk to Jane for a second?" I spun towards the source of the voice. It came from their leader, Carlisle. Aro used to have so much respect for this man, but he killed my fathers as easily as if he were breaking apart toothpicks.

The people surrounding us left, glancing weary glances back at me before walking out the door.

"You know they're still listening, right?" Carlisle glanced at the door once before taking his place in one of the chairs.

"How do you know that they are?" I shrugged, having said too much.

"Jane, I know your other power. Edward can read minds, and not everyone can block theirs so easily." _Crap. I forgot about that mind reader!_

"So you know I can sense where others are and what they're doing. So what?" Carlisle laid his hands on the table, placing one on top of the other. I moved mine away from his and folded them on my lap.

"Jane, I'm sure you know what became of your family. I am truly sorry about that. Aro, Marcus, and Caius were three of my best friends."

"Then why'd you kill them? All they wanted was to add another member to our family. Maybe more if your _children_ wanted to join. We were doing what we thought was best for Bella. She has extraordinary powers, and instead of using them, she's here, wasting them!" I found myself on my feet, screaming at the old man in front of me. I could sense the others gathering in the living room, all of their eyes on me.

It was nerving. Carlisle just sat there, as if carved from stone. He didn't flinch, didn't scream, didn't seem sad or guilty or worried. He just sat there, as calm as if we were having a chat about the weather.

"Are you done?" Though I wasn't, I sunk back into the hard wooden chair. Carlisle played with his hands on the table, looking for the right words.

"Jane, how did you come to join the Volturi?"

_

* * *

Flashback:_

"_Little traitors!"_

"_Witches!"_

"_Magic!" No matter how long I lived, the accusations would always ring in my head. All day, people had been lined up outside our cold jail cell, jeering through the iron bars at how wicked we were._

"_Jane, how do you think we're going to get out of this one?" I turned to Alec, my one and only brother, who was slumped against the straw-filled mat we were apparently blessed to be given with such disrespectful acts._

"_We'll find a way out. We always do, and when we get out, we'll go somewhere nicer. I knew going to Salem wasn't a good thing to do now. Too much nonsense about witchcraft." My brother and I were known for being outcasts, for having weird powers over people, and for always escaping before we got in serious trouble. Now, it seemed like we were caught for good._

"_Why did we have to get stuck with these powers?" He spat. Both my brother and I could both influence people's minds. Whatever he wanted, he got, and that was that. People couldn't seem to resist his charm, until someone else noticed and we were so-called witches._

_As for me, I could tell where people were and what they were doing. It was kind of cool, at first, to be able to tell when someone was just around the corner waiting to attack two innocent kids walking along the street. Or, better yet, when an angry mob was out looking for those two 'innocent' kids to bring them to the gallows, or the fire pits, or the ocean. All which would lead to our immediate death if I couldn't tell where they were._

_But it seemed no matter where people were, I always had a habit of getting the others in trouble for me. Like one family, who hid us out from the torches. Right after we left, they were discovered and hanged. That was one serious setback for Alec and myself. They were like parents, until we had to leave them, that is._

"_I think we were meant to have these powers. I mean, without them, we would surely be dead by now. How would we have gotten food after Mom and Dad died if you hadn't convinced that butcher to give us free meat? And even if we could, we would still get accused of witchcraft. Everyone out of the ordinary does, and two ten-year-olds traveling by themselves is weird enough, not to mention that we're twins. People seem to think that twins are strange and magical. But then, what would we do without my power?" Alec only shrugged and went back to staring out the iron bars of our window._

"_You're going to drive yourself crazy doing that. We need to think of a way to get ourselves out of here, not worry about any more annoyed people, or else we will die. You said it yourself, they're barely going to let us just walk out of here like all the other places let us, not with those witch charms hanging everywhere." I had to laugh at the thought that they seriously hung garlic cloves everywhere to ward off magical vibes. That didn't help in the slightest, at least not with mine and Alec's powers. But still, they hadn't sent anyone down that would help us at least a little bit, and everyone else seemed to be immune to Alec's little power._

"_I think I can help you there." Both Alec and I stared out the bars of our cage at the same time. A man was half-hidden in the shadows, his face and most of his body hidden. Only one arm and leg stuck out, both clothed in a thick, long, black cloak. Not a part of this man's body showed, yet by his voice, I could tell he was very old, and still very powerful._

"_Who are you, and what do you mean you can help us?" I stood up and walked to the edge of our cage, grasping the bars in both of my hands and sticking my head out as far as I could._

"_Dear girl, sit back and I shall explain everything." who did this man think he was to just tell me something and expect me to do it? I haven't obeyed anyone all my life, and he expects to show up and get respect?_

"_Jane, just do it. He can help us." I begrudgingly walked to the corner and sat next to my brother. His eyes were finally diverted from the window onto the man, who was now walking closer to our bars._

"_Anyways, he can't get in, so why bother?" Alec added. I guess he was right, we tried everything possible and we couldn't break them. There was no way this grandpa was going to get in._

"_I've been watching you two for some time. You're both extraordinarily gifted. Not many children your age can do what you have done." Suck up. _

"_How were you watching us? And why would you want to? We're just kids living on our own." His figure shifted in the shadows, and his silhouette became more prominent in the dark. I could now see a very pale face and more of the cloak, which was covering every inch of him but his face._

"_Oh, we have our ways. My friend picked up on your abilities, and I thought you could be very helpful for us. You see, I am a vampire." Great, the one person that might be able to help us and he's a loony._

"_Uh, thank you, but I think you should leave." For once, Alec had spoken up instead of me._

"_Please, allow me to explain. Vampires are real. In fact, there are many of us. We are forced to hide, for fear of such activities like the one you seem to be caught in. That is why I think I could help." I stifled a laugh. This man really was nuts. Even if I believed the entire vampire thing, how would he be able to help us from the other side of the bars?_

"_Explain how."_

"_You see, some of us do have talents, much like yourselves, but through the transformation, they grow. I, for example, can see everything you have ever thought, just from one touch. May I demonstrate?" Alec nodded and stood up, walking cautiously towards the man. He stuck one hand through the bar, palm up. The…vampire…stuck his finger against my brother's palm and closed his eyes. Alec's seemed to be glazed over, as if he were daydreaming. _

_And then two things happened at once: The man broke out laughing hysterically, as if someone had just told a joke. And Alec seemed to snap out of his trance and walked back over to our corner of the cell._

"_Ah, very good. As you can see, I am telling the truth about that. Aren't I, Alec?" My brother nodded his head slowly. _

"_Fine. So you're a vampire, and they are real. How the hell are you going to help us when you're out there, and we're in here?" He pointed one finger into the air, as if struck by a good idea, and moved right up next to the bars, his face now illuminated by the light. _

_Colors burst off of his skin like a diamond, different colors and shades off every inch of him. I could only sit there, stunned by him. The man was old, his skin wrinkled and fragile-looking. He was as pale as a ghost, though his hair was dark black and sleeked away from his face._

"_Now, that, Jane, is very easy. As a vampire, I could break these bars with one finger if I really wanted to. Now, would you like to leave this god-forsaken place?"_

"_What's the catch? You said you wanted us to help you. How?" And the man explained his plan, starting from how we would be changed from children to vampires, with eternal life and extraordinary powers, no doubt. All we would have to do then is join the Volturi, a royal group of vampires. It didn't sound so bad, and as the man droned on and on about the benefits, I found myself falling in love with his lifestyle._

"_We'll take it." _

**

* * *

So now you know the background of Jane and Alec meeting Aro!! It was so fun writing in Jane's POV, and I just felt like that would be a good addition, even though I'm not sure what I'm going to do with Jane yet…hmmmm…I think I may know one option. Anyhow, go and check out the poll or I won't do anything and that includes writing the wedding, which I'm kind of looking forward to:) well, hope you liked**

**Sccrdiva303**

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**


	18. New Members and Bad Decisions

**MUST READ:**

**I need more reviews on my poll or I just won't write about their wedding, which I am looking forward to. It's as easy as clicking a button, PLEASE! I don't like making up big decisions on my own like that, so I need your help!! Thanks. Now, on with the Chapter!**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Though life felt complete now, I knew the second Edward released me my entire world would once again come crumbling down. I didn't bother asking what happened to everyone else; I didn't want to know now, and I knew knowing would just make things worse. I could tell someone had gotten hurt, but whom, I didn't know. The only ones I knew were safe were my family.

"Carlisle wants to see you now." Perfect moment ruined.

"He's not going to go into doctor mode, is he?" Edward shrugged.

"Why don't you go and find out?" I regrettably got up off Edward's lap and, giving him one fleeting kiss, walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Carlisle. What's up?" He was sitting at the head of the table, his hands resting a mere inch away from Jane's. _Oh no!_

"So Edward _was_ listening. I figured as much. Can I talk to you in the other room?" He was already out of his seat and standing by the door. On the other side, I could see Edward bouncing out of his chair and walking towards us.

"My vote is no." He whispered grimly before passing by us and sitting in the seat farthest away from Jane.

Once we were in the living room, Carlisle sat down in the armchair. I sat on the edge of the couch wearily.

"Bella, I wanted to talk to you about this first before I bring it up to the rest of the family." Carlisle looked out the window, avoiding my eyes.

"What is it, Carlisle?" I asked, somewhat annoyed.

"Jane wants to join the family."

* * *

"What? That Jane? What'd you say? Was that what Edward was talking about?" The questions flowed out of my mouth before even Carlisle could answer them.

"Bella, calm down. Yes, that Jane. She has nowhere to go now that we killed her entire family. And yes, that was what Edward was talking about. I didn't count on him saying yes. I told her I would have to talk to everyone about this. It concerns us all, but I knew you would want to think about it longer, seeing as you two have the most history." There it goes: my world crashing down around me. _Did he really think that after everything she did to me, I would be willing to just add her to my family?  
_

"I don't know, Carlisle. Wouldn't our life be a little hard for her to manage? And we're so close to Forks. What if she gets out and…" I couldn't even finish the sentence for fear of what it could jinx.

"Jane entirely is committed to sticking to our diet. She has been on human blood too long to have it taste so good anymore. In fact, animal blood tastes better after that long of a span." Carlisle's eyes dropped from me to the floor. It was hard to imagine him practically begging _me_ to save this little girl.

"I know this is hard for you, Bella, but she wants to make amends. She was young and about to die when Aro came and saved her. And then she had no other choice but to follow their rules, for the sake of her and her brother. She truly does want to be good again." I could see Carlisle's face in pain as he spoke those last few words.

"She wants to talk to you personally before you make your decision. Whenever you're ready." I nodded and stood up from the couch.

"Then I'll go talk to her now." _It's either now or never. _Carlisle's feelings were starting to get to me, and I could truly see he wanted this more than anything right now. _Jane_ wanted this, and now we were the only people she knew.

When I walked into the room, the first thing I saw were Jane's innocent eyes looking up at me with curiosity almost oozing out of them.

"Edward, can I talk to Jane alone?" He gave me a look. No, more like _the_ look: the one where he doesn't think what I'm doing is a good idea and he doesn't approve. I had seen that look too many times, many of them including trips to La Push.

"Are you sure, Bella?" I nodded and allowed him to leave the room before I sat down across from Jane. She looked hopeful, like I was going to announce her as a Cullen right then and there.

"Carlisle talked to you?" I was almost surprised that she had been the first one to talk. For someone so small, she really did have a lot of courage.

"Yeah. He said you wanted to talk to me before I made my decision." I could see the small girl's eyes swell up with something I had never seen in them before: happiness.

"I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for everything I did. It was nothing against you, just _that_ was my life, and I didn't know how to say no. I mean, you and Edward have something really special, and I was wrong to try to break that up, but just the thought of having someone new in my family was so great that I almost _needed_ you in the Volutri." Her voice broke at the mention of her old family, though she shook it off and continued with her apology. "Yeah, so I am sorry." She finished quietly, taking a deep, unnecessary breath. She looked up at my face, peeking when she thought I wasn't looking. I could just see a hint of sadness in her face, mixed with guilt and longing. _Does she really want to be one of us that bad?_

"You're worried I'm not who I truly am trying to be, like the second you turn around, I'm going to go kill all your family and friends." It wasn't a question. "I heard you and Carlisle talking in the other room. I'm not an idiot, I know how you think. Maybe I shouldn't have even bothered asking you." She stood up and made her way to the kitchen door before I stopped her.

"If it was only up to me, you could join. You'll have to ask the others, though."

* * *

That was how we ended up sitting in the kitchen, all of us crowded around the one small table. I sat on Edward's lap, having almost forgotten how nice it felt in the short time we were not together.

He was humming my lullaby in my ear, slowly causing me to loose focus before reforming it again. Each time I slipped away from reality, I would hear Edward laugh, a slow rumbling in his chest. Only when Esme and Carlisle settled into their seats did the talking cease.

"Thanks to Alice, you all know why we are here." He gave a respectful glance towards his daughter before continuing. "Now, I do not want you to so readily close your minds to the idea. Even Bella has agreed to it." I could feel all eyes on me as soon as those words came out of Carlisle's mouth.

"Our Bella agreed to that?" Emmett's face was set in a look of shock. Rosalie had to tap him lightly on the head before he shut his mouth.

"Yes I did, Emmett." I pronounced every syllable so he knew I was serious. Partly, I knew I was trying to convince myself of what I was saying, not only Emmett. Edward smiled from behind me, and I took my eyes off of Emmett to look at him.

"What'd he say?" Edward only shook his head and focused back on Carlisle, who was still standing at the head of the table.

"Shall we put it to a vote?" Edward's face became serious again, his lips setting into a scowl.

"Edward, think it over." Though I could barely hear myself, I knew he would be able to hear me.

"Bella? Sticking to your vote."

"Yes I am." Carlisle had only a hint of a smile on his face, but he masked it well.

"Edward?"

"No." _So much for thinking it over._

"Hold on. Isn't Jane coming? Didn't she want to say _anything_ for herself?" I couldn't believe she wasn't here to see this.

"She is in the other room if you want me to get her." I nodded and looked at the others. Carlisle's offer seemed to be unnecessary.

"I'm here." Jane walked into the kitchen, looking like if she could cry, she would. I could tell then that she had been listening in.

"Hi Jane." Only Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle and I had greeted her. The others looked at her with mixed emotions playing across their faces. Emmett was somewhat shocked, curious, and there was a hint of anger in his eyes. Rosalie's face matched his, though she seemed to know what was happening. Edward tensed behind me, and I couldn't force myself to turn around and see him.

"Do you want to sit down?" I pulled out the chair next to me and pushed it closer to her. Jane sat on the edge of it, perched so close to the corner that I thought she would fall off it.

"I already heard what everyone was saying, there's no need to repeat it." Carlisle shut his half-open mouth. "And I know what everyone here is thinking. I'm not here to stab you in the back or kill anyone. I will stick to your diet and won't use my power." Her eyes momentarily flickered up to me before she continued. "I just have no where else to go." She ended by looking down at the ground, though I did see her eyes flash up a few times, hidden by her hair and lashes.

"Very well, shall we vote?" Few nodded their heads, but the others stayed silent and still.

"Esme?"

"If she is serious about this, then yes."

"Alice?"

" I agree with Esme. It should be cool to have a little sister that will let me give her makeovers." _So she's staying, if Alice saw her giving Jane a makeover._ _Unless she was just saying that in hopes of Jane letting her be turned into a doll. Or maybe Alice is trying to change everyone else's minds._ There were too many "if's" to think about right now. I was so caught up in them that I nearly missed Jasper's answer.

"I think…yes. She's serious about this." Jane's expression grew steadily happier with every acceptance. By now, she was smiling and looking at Jasper.

"Emmett?" Jane's head drooped back down to her lap.

"Is she serious about this?" Jasper nodded his head slowly. Behind me, I felt Edward nod once, then return to his grim stature. He knew Jane would work in our family, even if he didn't want to admit it.

"Then yes. But don't think about putting a _toe_ out of line. I'm only doing this because of Bella." Jane once again looked up, now happy that there was only one person left to decide. We all knew there was no hope of ever getting Edward's approval on this; even if she stayed with us for an eternity, he would always have some part of him not liking her.

"Finally, Rosalie?" This time, Jane did not look away when Carlisle addressed his daughter.

"I guess I have to say yes. And I pretty much think everyone before me said it all." She went back to resting against the back of her chair, with her thighs on Emmett's lap. He was running his hand across the inside of them, causing her to break out in spontaneous laughs.

"Then I guess it is settled. Jane, you shall be staying with us." The little girl jumped up excitedly and ran around the table, hugging everyone unexpectedly. Only when she got to Edward and I did she stop.

"So you'll be staying with us." Jane nodded solemnly.

"Yeah."

"I guess I'll have to accept it. But I will be watching. More than everyone. And I won't stop with kicking you out." He practically growled the last part of the sentence. Jane nodded, and, sensing he was finished, rounded towards me.

"Thank you so much for all this, Bella. Even after everything I did to you. I promise I won't fail you." Esme came and swept her up in a hug, and then walked her into the living room to talk of her new bedroom.

* * *

**Jane's POV**

_Tricked them!_

* * *

**You really didn't think I would end the series that fast, did you? And I promise we will learn about if anyone got hurt, or what happened to them, and everything like that. How do you like this twist? I wasn't sure how to bring Jane back to being Jane, and then I read how good she was at acting and Voila! New chapter! So review!!**


	19. The La Push Kiss

**So, i'm sick. So I wrote 3 new chapters while home from school. I'm up to chapter 20 or something like that and working on it now so I should have about up to like 25 done soon enough!! And I wanna say I love all those people who reviewed. In one day I got 8 reviews and there are only 12 more until I get to 100!!! (read the bottom)**

**and for barbym1224, i kind of think of it as he tunes everyone out until he wants to or something like that, but for this story he can't hear it because how else am I going to show Jane's supposed to be a bratty little biatch!! lol now...**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

Edward growled the entire way upstairs, and only stopped once I was lying on his lap in our bed, kissing his neck.

"How could you do that after everything that's happened today?"

"Edward, I wasted years of knowing you without being able to do this. Now that I can, you seriously are going to deny me that?" He nodded and shifted me so I was away from him.

"Fine. But then I'm going to have to go back to reality, and you're going to have to talk to me about what happened when everyone else was fighting. Don't think I haven't noticed you trying to avoid that for the entire day. Now you have to tell me what happened." I could tell I had hit a sore spot, and now I wasn't going to pull back.

Edward leaned towards me and started kissing my jaw line seductively. _Cheater!_

"Not going to happen, Edward. Now you have to answer me before we go back to that." He slumped back against the headrest and cradled me in his arms. We now were half-laying, half-sitting.

"Are you going to answer me, or am I going to go and ask Jane? I'm sure she'll tell me before I even finish asking. Which one do you prefer?" I wished I could read his mind as easily as he read everyone else's.

"Are you really sure you want to know?" I nodded to him eagerly.

"Tell me before I leave." Pain flashed across his face, and he let out one drawn-out sigh before answering.

"It was Sam. He got pretty badly scratched up. Carlisle went over there before. He said Sam will hopefully recover in the next couple weeks, maybe more." _Sam was their leader. What happens if he dies? And a couple of weeks? For a werewolf, that's like a year. And did he say hopefully? That isn't definitely. That means he could die!_

"I have to go see them. How are everyone else?" Fear was bubbling up inside of me, inside the pit of my stomach, growing until it was in my throat. _No one should have gotten hurt. This is all my fault. What if Jake got hurt, too? They would have no leaders anymore._

"Are you sure about that, Bella? You don't have to." But my mind was made up before the words even came out of my mouth. _I have to go._

"Positive." For once, Edward nodded at my request to go to La Push.

"Carlisle has to go down there this afternoon anyways. You can go with him, but you might want to call ahead." Surprisingly, Edward handed me his phone off the ground. I dialed quickly and held the phone next to my ear.

"Hello?" Jake.

"Jake, it's Bella. I'm coming down there when Carlisle goes. I just heard about Sam. How's he doing?"

"He's fine, Bella. Calm down. We all are. He'll recover, I'm sure of it. And of course you can come down. I'll see you later?"

"Sure."

Time didn't seem to be going fast enough. If I thought just waiting around all night was a long time, this felt like an eternity. I ran around the house, retrieving Carlisle's bag for him and following him around, waiting for the time to come. Finally, after a hunting trip and goodbyes, we were in his car and driving to La Push. The ride was silent, though it was not awkward. That was what I liked about Carlisle: He didn't have to talk all the time.

Once we passed the dividing line, I started looking for Jake's small home. That was where they were: all of the pack, Emily and Billy. How they all fit, I didn't know.

When we finally pulled up, I lost all sense of self-control and ran inside. Quil, Embry, and Leah were sitting on the couch, with Billy in his wheelchair beside them. Jake had gotten up and was walking towards me. I could hear Emily and Sam whispering in the other room. Well, mostly just Emily. Sam's breath was coming out in short, shallow gasps, which meant he was in no condition to talk.

"Hey Bells. How are you doing?" He walked up to me and stopped once we were a foot apart. I took a step forward to greet him, but he only took a step back.

"What's wrong?" Jake looked at Billy first, and then at Carlisle, who had just walked through the door, though evidently had heard everything. Before Jake could open his mouth, Carlisle had escaped into Sam's room. I could hear them talking in hushed tones, too soft for anyone but myself to hear.

"We just think it would be better if we didn't touch. You know, because of your power." I shook my head. This couldn't be happening. Jake had retreated back to the couch, where the others had abandoned it, saying they needed to get some air.

"Jake, stop being stupid. I don't even know how that happened, but it surely couldn't be because you touched me. Could it, Carlisle?"

"I think so, Bella. I'm sorry." I sneered at him, knowing he could not see me through the wall. _They all think they know what's best for me. I think I know what's best for me. And leaving Jake, too, wasn't one of them._

"This is ridiculous." Jacob only shrugged.

"Whatever. I can't deal with all this right now. How's he doing?" Carlisle had just appeared out of the room. I could see his chest, like mine, was not rising and falling like normal. He was holding his breath, too.

Carlisle turned to me, somewhat shocked that I had changed my attitude so quickly.

"I'm afraid he's not doing as good as we thought he would. He's coming in and out of consciousness, which is unusual for a werewolf. And his temperature's awfully low compared to average. But he'll pull through in time." Jacob let out a sigh of relief. I put my head in my hands and waited for the dry sobs to come. _How could he be happy about that? That's terrible news. Sure, he'll eventually recover, but by their standards, he should be up and about by now._

"That's not good. This is all about me." I felt a comforting hand wrap around my waist. It was abnormally hot and callused. I looked up to see Jake hugging me. Carlisle stepped forward from the door cautiously, waiting to calm me down if needed. But that never came.

"Jake, look at me. I'm fine! I'm not a wolf, and you're touching me." I waited as he soaked up the information. After a minute, a wide smile flashed across his face.

"Then I can do this."

_

* * *

How could Jacob do that to me? He knows we're only friends. He knows I love Edward. Oh my gosh, Edward. What will he do when he finds out what Jacob did?_

I was running as fast as I could through the woods. I effortlessly dodged the trees, as if by a sixth sense. That was good, because had they not, I would have surely hit into a tree miles back.

I didn't know where I was going, and didn't care. My feet carried me away; all I wanted was to be away from there. Away from Jacob and his warm arms, his steamy breath, and his soft lips. _Stop! Stop! Stop thinking about Jacob! You love Edward! You made your decision! You know you don't love Jacob, especially after what he just did to you!_

But yet, the feel of his lips brought back memories, scrambled up with flashes from the present. _Jake was there to comfort you when Edward left. He's always been there for you, even when you didn't choose him._

_But he just kissed me when he knows I'm going to marry Edward!_

_That's because he loves you and wanted to show it._

_Innocent people do not kiss someone else's fiancée!_

The two sides kept arguing in my head, and I almost wished I would find Aro, or some other dead member of the Volturi, stalking around the woods, waiting to whisk me away from all this confusion. _Volturi…Jane! Finally, someone I can talk to without their criticism!_

I ran through the woods faster now, and within a matter of minutes, was standing in front of the welcoming roof-to-floor window. I could see Jane in her new bedroom, built by Emmett and Jasper in record time, with a little bit of help from Rosalie and Alice. That help consisted of bringing them tools and sitting there, watching their shirtless bodies build an extension onto the house. Of course Alice had seen her coming and had already bought all the furniture and wallpaper, ready for her approval.

I walked up to the side of the house and snuck in as quietly as I could. No one seemed to notice me, until I got onto the second floor.

"What brings you here, Bella? Sneaking around like you're going to rob us? Something's up." I turned to see Rosalie looking out of her bedroom door, where she stood with her hands on her thin waist.

"Just need to talk to Jane, then I'm going to leave again. I'm still not done in La Push." Rosalie smiled a knowledgeable grin, and I remembered Carlisle had been there.

"Carlisle called you?" Rosalie nodded her head and walked out into the hallway.

"He wanted to make sure we could get you before you doubled back and beat the shit out of Black. But I heard you _did_ sock it to him pretty good." A smirk crept up over her face. I instantly remembered reeling back and smacking him so hard that I heard his jaw crack. I didn't mind, only turned and ran off before anyone could open their mouths.

"I didn't mean to hit him _that_ hard." Okay, so maybe I did, but I wasn't going to admit that to Rosalie.

"Yep. You keep thinking that, Bella." She turned around and walked back in her room, closing her door so that it was only open a crack.

I remembered what I was doing and continued on to Jane's room. Her back was to me when I walked in, but she spun around quickly.

"What's up, Bella? Still mad about that _dog_?" _So much for delaying talking about it._ I gave her a stern look, warning her against using that word with me.

"Sorry. Force of habit."

"It's okay. And yes, it is because of him."

"Tell me about him." Jane no longer was the demon child I had first known her to be, nor was she the small girl I thought she was. Now, she was turning into another one of my best friends, like a teenager I could talk to.

"He…" I stumbled over the words, not quite able to say it out loud. "He kissed me."

"He what? What'd Edward say about it?" I was trying to avoid this topic.

"I haven't told him yet."

"Are you going to?" Was I? Did I want to tell him? Surely he would find out eventually, if not from me, then from Carlisle, or someone else, or even Jacob himself.

I couldn't shake the feeling that Jacob would tell him on purpose, or worse, show him.

"I think I have to."

"Well, why not now? He's coming upstairs now." _What? He can't be. I'm not ready!_

"Hide me!" I childishly hid behind Jane, thinking somehow the small girl would hide me.

"Bella, go tell him or I'll tell him. His power works on me, even if it doesn't on you. _And_ he's listening." She was right. I couldn't hide out from him the rest of our lives.

"Wish me luck." I stood up and walked out the door, slower than I even would if I was still human.

"You don't need it. You didn't do anything, remember?" Once again, she was right. _How could a girl so tiny be so full of good advice?_

"Hello love." He gave me an embracing hug. _Why did he always have to be so nice?_

"Edward, I have to tell you something."

"Yes, Bella?" He was hiding a smirk, digging his face in my hair.

"What's so funny?" He just shrugged.

"Jane's thinking. It's very intricate. And detailed." _She did not!_

"Sorry, Bella. I enjoy drama." Her voice was surprising a laugh, and somehow, I knew she would be cracking up long before now had I not been there.

"I don't blame you. And from what Rosalie's thinking, I think I have to congratulate you on a brilliant right hook. A broken jaw is something to celebrate coming from you." _How can you be smiling at me after all this?_

"Thanks."

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, I do not want you stressing out over this any more. I said I don't blame you, and if Jacob Black crosses the boundary line or hurts you, only _then_ will Carlisle allow me to deal with him. I can not go there without practically being kicked out. And I won't risk that for some _dog_."

"Sure, you let him say it but not me." I turned to see Jane walking towards us. She passed by and looked at Edward before skipping down the stairs. His face didn't look phased, but he dug his face into my hair again. He pulled away with a slight smile hidden on his face.

"Do I want to know what she showed you?"

"Nothing about you. It's nothing. Just something Carlisle told everyone when he called. You don't need to worry about it, love." Edward was definitely hiding something, and by now I knew what it was.

"Jacob's coming back, isn't he?" Edward nodded once and pushed back my hair away from my face. His thumb ran along my jaw line, from the corner of my mouth to my ear.

"You want me to make him leave, or do you want to talk to him before I kick his butt back across the line?" Did I want to see him again? The argument started up again inside my head.

_He was your best friend._

_I have new best friends now._

_You used to love him._

_I used to. Now I have Edward. And he kissed me, even though he knew I love Edward._

_He wants you back. You have to give him a chance._

_I don't have to give him anything. I should just let Edward beat him up._

_You know you don't mean that. _

"Sure. Then you can kick him back across the line."

"I love when you talk like that."

* * *

**Hope you like! And the sooner we get to 100 reviews, the quicker I write. As of now, there are only 12 more until 100, and then I'll be glad to post 2 new chapters!!! promise, but I want 100!!! Just hit that little purple/blue button...**


	20. Jacob and Bella's walk

**Ok, so I have 95 reviews!!! thanks so much to all that reviewed I luv it!!! And I think I ran out of new chapters already written, so right when i finish a huge project due tomorrow that I haven't started, and one due tonight that I have no clue what I'm doing, then I'll write new chapters and post more!! and to clear it up, when Jacob said 'then I can do this...' that was when he kissed Bella. Now, the moment everyone wants to read and hopefully everyone will like...JACOB'S POV!!!!!****

* * *

JACOB'S POV**

I walked up the hill towards the dividing line. The girl was waiting on the other side: Alice. She was bobbing her head to some unheard music. Her eyes were closed, but I could tell she heard me, for she reached across the seat to open the passenger's side door and lowered the music. I got in and we started off, the trees whizzing by us at a hundred and fifty miles per hour.

"Bella sent me to pick you up. She didn't think you would be able to find the turn off again." _So she wants me there._ "Edward is so excited to see you. He says he's going to chase you across the line again." She laughed slightly, and then turned to me. "Oh, sorry."

"So what'd Bella say about me?" I could practically see the humor in her face.

"Nothing much. She didn't tell me a lot, just to go get you. And of course I don't know what's going to happen, so right now I'm basically leaving everything up to hoping she fills me in later, or that I can listen in. But I have a feeling neither will happen. Maybe Edward will want to spill the details." I could tell the last part was for herself rather than me.

"Really supporting, thanks." We were driving by endless woods, and Alice turned onto an old dirt road. We pulled up to their house, Alice dodging the empty potholes effortlessly. As we ended their driveway, I could see the three boys fighting in the background. As Alice shut off the car, all three of them turned to look at us. Edward waved, and the other two got back to wrestling around.

Alice walked around to the garage and waved for me to follow her.

"She's back here." And in fact, as we rounded the corner, I saw her sitting on the ground against the house. She was scrolling through an MP3 player, but put it away as soon as Rosalie tapped her on the shoulder. I halted at the corner of the house and waited as she bounced up and started walking towards me while watching the boys wrestle. I glanced back at them, too. Emmett was throwing Jasper into the ground, causing huge dirt typhoons to erupt out of the ground, as if ejected from a canon. But he only got up again and ran after his brother, who was now being thrown into the trees by Edward.

Bella gasped as her soon-to-be husband threw Emmett into the woods, and then turned on Jasper.

"I'll never get used to them doing that. I keep thinking they're going to kill each other." _Or me._

"Yeah. Bella, I just wanted to say--"

"Shh. Not here. Let's go for a walk." She peeked at Edward, who had stomped angrily as she said that.

"Oh, yeah. They can hear. Well then, shall we walk." She nodded her head and started off down the driveway and into the woods. She made no noise as she walked on the leaf-spewed ground, and I half expected her to trip like she normally would have. _Bella's not Bella anymore. She's Mrs. Cullen._

I followed her into the dark mask of trees. No light shone through the leaves, yet there hadn't been that much light to begin with.

"So, what's up?"

"Bella, I just wanted to say I'm really sorry about the whole um…"

"Yeah, I get it. It's fine."

**

* * *

BELLA'S POV**

"No, it's not fine." _Drop it, Jake._ "I can't imagine what the--" I glared at him "uh…fiancée said." _He's trying to make me turn on Edward. Two can play at this game. _

"Actually, he said it was alright. He didn't mind the least. Really, he was less worried about the kiss than I was about talking about it, and he knew about it already." Jacob's face fell. We kept walking down the path, and the trees were now blocking any amount of light through their leaves. Alice had called for thunder and rain, and my very first game of vampire baseball. With my speed and strength, and despite my old clumsiness and weaknesses, I supposedly still would be better than everyone, though I highly doubted that. Edward still ran faster than me on my best day, and I hadn't even tested Emmett's strength against mine.

"Bells, are you okay? You're quiet."

"What? Oh, yeah. Sorry about that. Just thinking. We're going out tonight."

"Oh."

"He's cute. If you don't want him, can I take him?" This time, it wasn't I nor Jake that had talked. The voice was too low and quick for anyone but me to be able to hear it.

"Jane, leave." She appeared before Jacob, who had gasped and jumped back.

"Just passing through. I was hunting and heard someone talking. Or lack of, I should say."

"Jane, please." She shrugged slightly and ran off again, whispering,

"I _will_ hear about this later."

* * *

**JACOB'S POV**

_Jane? She accepts Jane and not me?_

"What! Since when are you two buddy-buddy?" Bella looked at me, and then turned back to the desolate trees.

"Oh, she's, um, part of the family now. Ever since we stranded her without one."

"Is this the same Jane that kidnapped me, drinks human blood, and can torture people by thinking about it? _That_ Jane?" Bella shrugged, as if it was no big deal.

"She's changed. She apologized, sticks to our diet, and ever since we found out my power, she doesn't use it except for little fun on everyone else, and from what I heard, that's not too bad. Like just a shot for a human." _What? A shot?_

"That's still bad. It's worse than a broken leg. Trust me, I know what it's like." Bella laughed like I just told a joke.

"No, a shot, like a needle. An injection. Kind of like a migraine." _Oh, little stuff. How the hell can she say that's little stuff coming from the terrible ten year-old? _

"And that's fun for you guys?" We were far into the woods. Bella stopped and leaned against a tree.

"You saw them back there. Wrestling is fun to them. They think throwing people into the ground is fun. Just last week Jasper threw Edward off the balcony on the second floor, through the glass window and all. He jumped up and came back up to throw Jasper off the second floor. They've been doing that all week, trying to throw each out the window." _Didn't she tell me it was bad to fight? Isn't this the Bella that yelled at me anytime I went out on patrol?_

"Jake, I think I have to go back. It's getting dark and it'll start raining soon. We go as soon as the rain starts." _But we just got here._ Bella turned and started back. I ran after her, keeping with her stride. This new Bella was faster, and didn't worry about tripping over roots. She strode down the path as if it were just like walking down a hallway.

I couldn't believe _this_ was the Bella that took five hours to hike a few miles. The Bella that couldn't walk a straight line and talk at the same time without falling down.

"What are you doing in the rain? It's supposed to be a bad storm tonight. Thunder and lightning and all. Won't you guys get wet or hurt or something?"

"We're going to play baseball. They play it real hard. Sounds like thunder whenever someone hits the ball. It's going to be my first time there, and they don't know what to expect. But supposedly I'll be real good, but I think they've forgotten I have never played baseball in my life. I'll be lucky if I can hit it." We already were back at the house, though it seemed only like minutes that we had been walking. I could see the glass portion of their house through the trees, and like Bella said, it was dark out. I could barely make out the pale figures moving around inside, getting ready for their game.

"Well, I guess you have to go. Be careful, will you?"

"I will. And don't worry about this all. I'm fine." Edward was leaping out the back door towards us.

"I think I'll leave now. See you later, Bells."

"Bye, Jacob." I could hear the longing in her voice, too. _She wants me to stay._ But Bella only turned on her heel and walked away.

* * *

**BELLA'S POV**

"Hey, are you alright?" I don't' know. Was I alright? I just talked to Jacob about vampire stuff.

"Sure. Now let's get going." We both hopped up the stairs to our room. There on the bed was a pair of tight black shorts and a hot pink baseball shirt with 'Bella' written on the back in white glitter. And lying next to them were a pair of hot pink and white long socks and white sneakers.

"Alice is a little too overexcited about tonight." Edward nodded.

"You should just get used to it. She did it for everyone. You should have seen Jane and Rosalie when she showed them. As a matter of fact, you should have seen Emmett and Jasper's faces when she showed them theirs. You want to see?" He walked over to the closet and pulled out a light blue pair of sweatpants and a white t-shirt with 'Edward' written on the back in fancy blue cursive.

"Alice gets happy when she gets to design clothes. Just let her." I said, mimicking him perfectly. I had heard that too many times in the past few days to not be able to make fun of him for it.

"Very funny. But that just means you have to wear yours, too. And I can't say I'm not happy with her decision on the shorts." He dropped his outfit on the bed and walked over to me. I stood on my toes and kissed him full on the lips.

"Now Bella, we really should be going. The others are waiting." Did he really want me to lay off him _now_?

"Even more of a reason for me to delay." He looked shocked, but happy.

His phone rang on the nightstand, and we both made our way to it. Alice's name flashed across the front screen. I answered it, still holding onto Edward.

"Yes Alice?"

"Don't even think about it. You're coming down here now whether you like it or not. Do that later." Edward unwrapped his arms from my waist and took the phone from my hands.

"Thank you, Alice." He said before hanging up and throwing the phone on the bed.

"That gets to be such an inconvenience." The phone rang again on the bed. Edward kissed me, and then made his way to the ringing phone.

"What?"

"Edward Cullen, get down here now or else I'll go and get Jacob Black to come and see Bella again. Now knock that off and get here now!" I made my way to the bed and slipped into my outfit. Edward watched, amused. Alice was still chattering away on the phone. He dropped it on the bed again and started undressing, obviously showing off for me.

"Alice, we'll be there in a bit." The chattering stopped, and I closed the phone.

"Shall we?" Edward held out his arm to me.

"We shall."

* * *

**Next Chapter: Baseball. But only if i get some really good, thoughtful reviews!!!! And for the record, i would love to wear something like Bella's outfit, especially if it's pink!! well, you know what to do. And I'll go back to my projects (HELP!!) so I can post new chapters!!**

**sccrdiva303**

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	21. Play Ball!

**Ok, so as I promised, here's the baseball chapter!! Still sick and still writing basically every second of the day to take my mind off how sick I am.**

**Wanna thank socceranna621 for her awesome review and questions!! I don't mind messaging you all so if you wanna ask something big, don't worry!! (Plus she is another soccer lover!!) And as always, all my other reviewers. I would have quit a while ago without you all. **

**And this chapter is dedicated to all those people that reviewed yesterday and got me up to 103 reviews!! Sorry I didn't check until this morning, but here's the new chapter, and since we're at 100, I'm posting another one later on today…no waiting!!!!**

**Now, one of my favorite POVs, ALICE'S!!!****

* * *

**

**ALICE'S POV**

I slammed my phone shut and walked back to the rest of the family, who were throwing the baseball around, anxiously waiting for Bella and Edward to come. Not only did they keep us waiting, but I also had to see the disgusting image of them naked and making out on the bed. No matter how much I love both of them, that was way too much to see.

"Where the hell are they? I vote we start without them." Normal Emmett, always inconsiderate to get his way.

"They're coming. Should be here in three minutes."

"Fine. But I really don't see why we had to wear these stinking uniforms. We know what teams we're on. And you didn't even get the colors right. I'm a guy. I'm supposed to be wearing blue. And obviously Rosalie's not a guy. No guy could have _that_ nice of a body." Rosalie smirked and tapped her all-pink husband on the butt before going to chat with Esme on the side of the field.

"Well, duh. I know you're a guy. Not even a girl whines that much. Those are the teams: blue and pink. Just Edward and Bella don't know that yet. A little friendly competition never hurt anyone." I stifled a laugh as I saw Bella on Edward's back, running through the trees like he used to do when Bella was still a human. Edward must have gotten impatient with her running slow and didn't think she would be able to find the obvious clearing on her own.

The rain started up, thunder raging more and more with each second we waited. There was no lightning and would not be, so we all would have to be careful about being seen. Those 'flying comet in the middle of woods' stories really get old when they ruin our games and the scientists start prowling through our woods.

"Finally. Where the hell were you?" Jasper was walking over to the woods, where Edward was putting Bella down on the ground and pulling a leaf out of her hair. Both were laughing at some unknown joke.

"Making out. We were going to do something more, but then Alice called." Bella's response surprised me. Edward really was rubbing off too much onto her. Jasper rolled his eyes and walked back to where he was throwing the ball to Jane, who was at the opposite end of the clearing talking to Carlisle They both were walking towards us at an unusually slow pace and keeping their voices low.

"Is it time to play ball?"

**

* * *

EDWARD'S POV**

Bella was hopping at high speed next to me, so fast that any human passing by wouldn't see her, even if they were staring at her for hours.

"Bella, calm down. You'll do fine. I promise. So what if you can't run and have never hit a ball in your life? You'll learn." I knew this would not help her fear, but I was hoping it would make her stop jumping and say something.

"Very reassuring, Edward. Now shut it. I'm trying to figure out how I'm going to get out of this. Do you think I can run and not get caught?" I stopped myself from laughing uncontrollably at her.

"Bella, you can't outrun me even if I had my legs tied together and gave you a five minute head start. Face it; you're stuck." Bella stopped jumping long enough to glared at me and then went back to bouncing.

"You'll do fine, but I may have to not talk to you for the rest of the day if you don't stop right now." She stopped jumping and looked at me with a puppy dog pout on her face. It made her eyes pop and her lips to look fuller than ever before. I had the urge to reach down and touch those full, red lips.

"Fine. But if I die, I'm taking you with me." I didn't bother pointing out that we were already dead, therefore we could not die, and also that if she were dead, she couldn't take me with her.

"Come on. Alice is getting impatient."

**

* * *

BELLA'S POV**

Alice was just as excited as I was when we met up with her. She was clapping her hands so fast that they looked like blurs going apart, and then together again.

"Okay, so it's blue against pink. Which means Bella, me Jane, and Emmett against everyone else. Now—"

"What? I thought we got to pick our own teams. You set me up." Edward was raging next to me.

"Oops. Did I say you got to pick the teams? I thought I said you have absolutely no option in the matter. Aw well. So as I was saying—" Edward cut her off again.

"You lied to me. _And_ you set me and Bella against each other."

"Duh. Now Edward, calm, before I dock your team a hundred points." Edward fell silent, but kept glaring at his sister with distastefully evil eyes that could have matched Jane's glare.

"Everyone behave. Esme's umpire and referee and scorekeeper. And Edward, no throwing a fit again if you don't get your call. The same goes to you Jasper, and Emmett. I swear. Boys." She whispered the last part under her breath just low enough for everyone to hear her. The thunder was picking up, booming loud against my ears. It blocked out the sound of everything else around me. Alice started walking out on the field, followed closely by Emmett and Carlisle. I ran off after them, glancing back at Edward as I went. He was still glaring at Alice while the others were chattering around him.

"Alice, how exactly do you play baseball?" I had only seen it played once, and that was as a human watching a vampire game. Other than that, I didn't pay much attention to sports games.

"All you have to do is catch the ball if it's flying towards you and step on the base or tag them. I'll tell you which one. Other than that, just have fun with it and try not to get run over by Jasper and Rosalie. Carlisle won't, and Edward probably will get to the base before you can even blink. We get him out off of fly balls, but no offense, you're not leaving that base at the pace you run." _Again with my running speed. It's not my fault I couldn't run as a human. Blame gravity_. "You'll be playing first base. Just stand here and catch the ball." She skipped off to the center of the field, about half a mile in front of me. I could see Jane to my right, standing between third and second base. Emmett was directly in front of Alice, but behind where Jasper was tapping a silver bat on the ground.

"Let's play!" Alice threw the ball, allowing it to zoom through the air before Emmett caught it in his hand.

"Strike one!" He threw it back to Alice, who was spinning it in the air as fast as she could while waiting for Jasper to warm up for his second swing. She wound it up behind her back, and as soon as he was ready, sent it flying again.

This time, Jasper swung in time. It went soaring through the air to where Jane was standing. She easily ran underneath it and caught the small, white ball in one hand.

"Out!" Jane threw the ball back to where Alice was now waiting for Rosalie to sashay onto the field. She seemed to be taking her time, just to annoy her sister. Emmett couldn't take his eyes off of her as she pulled her tight little shorts farther up her leg, and rolling the tops down so they were barely noticeable. Alice rolled her eyes as she waited. Finally, Rosalie was holding the bat on her shoulder and looking at Alice. She flung the ball at Rosalie, who shook her hips so much that Emmett completely looked away from the ball. Rosalie swung and made contact with the ball. It went through the air. This time, Alice ran back as it bounced feet back from me.

"Bella, catch!" She tossed the ball towards me, and by some chance of fate, I caught it. Everything happened in a matter of seconds, and before I could register what was happening, Esme was shouting:

"Out!" This time, Carlisle got out to bat, leaving Edward for last. He was whispering behind his hand to Jasper, who let out a howl of laughter before passing it on to Rosalie. Even I couldn't hear them, though I knew it had something to do with me, for each one of them glanced at me in turn before whispering some more.

"Bella! Pay attention!" Thanks to Jane, I looked up just as Alice was tossing the ball swiftly through the air towards Emmett and Carlisle. Carlisle swung, but missed the ball by inches before Emmett caught it.

"Strike one." Alice looked around at Jane and me before throwing the next ball. She looked so much like a real baseball player, with her hair up in a cap and looking around as if someone would pop out at any second.

Alice threw the ball while she was looking at Jane and caught Carlisle off guard. Emmett caught it and threw it back before he could even swing.

"Strike two." Carlisle looked up at her wife, who shrugged, before turning back to the game.

"With these four on one team, I don't think it would be good to look away for a second now. What've you got planned next? Going to throw a boulder at me next?"

"You mean again?" Alice joked back before propelling it towards Carlisle. He swung again, hitting it off the top of his bat. Emmett dove forward as it went up into the air, landing inches away from his outstretched hands. Carlisle kept running, and didn't look back. Alice ran towards where Emmett was regaining his dignity by getting up and picking up the ball. She took it from him and ran towards where Carlisle was running. He picked up speed as she chased after him.

"Bella!" The ball flung towards the air to me, over Carlisle's head. It bounced just in front of me, landing softly against my foot. I swept it up in my hand and stood on the base just as Carlisle came to rest where my foot used to be.

"Are you sure you've never played, Bella? You seem to have the concept down."

"Showing off." I replied, before skipping off after Alice to the side. We passed the others walking towards the field, and I gave Edward an I'm-not-as-innocent-as-you-think look before sitting up on the table to watch Emmett bat.

**

* * *

CARLISLE'S POV**

Emmett got up to bat, swinging the bat furiously. Unfortunately, he was just warming up. Our team was still in the huddle, chattering away with our heads pressed tight together.

"How'd they get all the good players? I say we trade Rose for Jane. She's so much better, and she doesn't whine. I swear, she's worse than Emmett." Rosalie smacked Jasper on the back of his head.

"So, Eddie how's Bella at playing? None of us have ever seen her throw or catch anything, only drop stuff." Edward gave Jasper another smack on the back of his head.

"She's never played before. This is her first time." Jasper started giggled quietly.

"What?"

"Rose got out by someone that's never played before." Jasper got his third strike on the back of his head before giving up on the sarcasm.

"Now, now. Let's just go out there and play. Edward, take outfield. Rose, take catcher. Jasper, you're infield, and I'll pitch. Let's play." Edward and Rosalie both smacked Jasper once more each on the back of the head before running off in their opposite directions.

"You know you've got to stop doing that before both of them get payback, right? Or worse, Bella, Jane, and Alice get payback. Those three aren't good to be messing with, you know." Jasper shrugged before taking the few steps behind me to get to his position.

"Are we finally ready, old man?"

"I don't know, Emmett. Are you ready to loose?"

"I thought you were the ones that just went up and then turned around and sat back down again. Or am I mistaken?" I couldn't help but laugh at my son's witty comments. Though I would remind myself later to get back at him.

* * *

**EDWARD'S POV**

While Carlisle and Emmett were smack talking, I was watching Bella. She was twirling her hair around her finger and talking rapidly to Alice, who was braiding Jane's hair. They all looked like three girls at a slumber party. By the time Emmett had finished with all his usual comebacks, Alice had finished about fifty miniature braids going around Jane's head.

"Edward! Look up!" I glanced up as the small white ball went soaring over my head and towards the woods. I ran after it, hoping to get refuge from the downpour of rain. The ball finally started falling, as I was halfway to the woods. I stood under it, craning my neck to look up. It fell slowly, but eventually landed in my outstretched hand.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Edward! Toss it here!" _

"_Go to third! Keep running!" I threw it to Billy, who caught it in his glove before tagging Marie as she tried to run back to second. He then threw it to James on second, who tagged Freddie. _

"_Three outs!" My friends crowded around me as we all cheered happily about the game-winning play. _

"_Edward, how'd you learn to catch like that?" I shrugged as everyone watched me.  
_

"_My big brother." _

_END FLASHBACK_

Thinking about him brought a pang of guilt to me, and I tried unsuccessfully to wipe it away before running back to the field. Everyone was sitting on the ground, including Emmett, who was back on the sides, looking sour. I tossed the ball to Carlisle.

"Out!" Alice was already practice swinging. I knew she always hit the ball into infield, to allow Jasper to get some action and humiliation, so I was free to reminisce.

My brother had died before both my mother and I had. He was older than me by two years, though he had always been my best friend, even during those painstakingly long hours tossing our old, busted-up baseball in the back yard until mother called us in for dinner. That was back when I was young, before the flu passed through my village, before everyone I loved died.

I still regretted that I had been the one saved, and he had not. He was always good to me, no matter how young and annoying I was. When I was eleven, and he was a huge thirteen year-old, he still allowed me to play baseball with him and his friends.

But Carlisle had still saved me, and only me. I would never get to see anyone from my past again, even if they didn't die from the first wave of the flu. They surely would be long since dead by now, years passed. Even their kids would be dead, and their grandkids growing older and older with each passing second. Maybe even some of them would be dead, and their children be growing up as the time passed.

I watched Alice round the bases as Jasper ran to catch a ball that had landed on the opposite side of the infield. She stopped on third base as he caught it and threw it to Carlisle. Alice bowed dramatically as her team cheered her on.

"Good going, Jasper! Try to keep your eyes on the ball, and not the two attached to Alice's chest!" Rosalie was never one to keep her opinions to herself. It was the first time I noticed Alice's shirt was ripped down into a V-neck, barely covering her chest.

"Damn, she stole our strategy!" Alice only shrugged, and went back to watching Bella swinging the bat against Carlisle's pitch. It flew towards the air towards me, soaring this time over my head and far back into the woods. I couldn't help but be amused that Bella, _my_ Bella, hit farther than Emmett did. The bat made a definite _thud_, which sounded louder than the thunder surrounding us. I turned and ran towards where I saw the ball disappear into the landscape.

**

* * *

BELLA'S POV**

Baseball proved to be much better than it was when Charlie watched it on television, or even when I watched the Cullen's play as a human. I could keep track of the ball, all the plays, and I was in on all their strategies and schemes.

Now I was living for the feel of the bat against my hands, and reviling in the sound of the bat hitting a ball going a hundred and fifty miles per hour. And the best part was everyone's faces when I _did_ hit it, and when it soared through the air, farther than Jasper or Emmett had hit it, not to mention everyone else.

Alice told me to wait on second base, just close enough that I could still make a home run, or in my case to third base, but not so far that she would get caught on the wrong base.

"Alice, watch for when Edward drops the ball. It surely will be embarrassing." Jane filled me with pride every time she joked or even talked to someone else. That was when I knew it was a good idea to keep her a part of this family, to give her a second chance at a new life.

"You know he'll just lie about it, right? You have to listen." Even against her own advice, Alice closed her eyes. Her face became stony, and she stared out into space, looking at the ground but not really seeing it.

"He's gone."

* * *

**Ok, so sorry, but this is the end of the baseball chapter :( I'll write more, but I hope you get what I mean by 'he's gone' as in: who's the one type of people that stop Alice's power? Hope you get it now. And this isn't going to be a BellaxJacob thing (sorry) but I just love the BellaxEdward thing. Oh and clarification. Here are the teams:**

**BLUE: Carlisle ****Edward Rosalie Jasper**

**PINK: Bella, Alice, Jane, Emmett **

**UMPIRE/REFEREE/MOTHER/FIGHT BREAKER-UPPER: Esme **

**Hope you all review more. If we get to 200, I'm going to post like crazy, but since we're only at 100, I'm posing 2 new chapters only in one day. Sorry!! Just keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. You know what to do.**

**Sccrdiva303**

**xoxoxoxoxo**


	22. A Dog and His Ball

**so sorry this took longer to post than normal. My internet was down, and my sisters were on the computers with internet. But it's up now. And I'm so happy we got to 100!! just want to bring that up again. Ok, also, i need more opinions on the poll i've been whining over the past like 3 chapters. or i will stop writing this story right now until i get some more. I think i have 6, which isnt much of a help. The poll's on my profile, so click on my name under author and it's right on top. So submit your opinions and I'll post really soon (ASAP) Promise, and you all know I haven't broken a promise once (i don't think)**

**CHAPTER 22...****

* * *

EDWARD'S POV**

The smell of dog was overwhelming from the second that I stepped foot into the woods.

"What do you want? You're not welcomed here." Jacob Black stepped out from behind the tree where he was unsuccessfully hiding.

"Just passing through. Wanted to watch the game Bella was talking so highly of. It's pretty…interesting." He stared behind me, into the clearing. I could feel the others approaching, no doubt due to Alice's visions.

"Jacob." Bella had already reached us. She stood next to me and I grasped her waist protectively. I had been around Black too much to not know his weaknesses.

The others filed around him, and I could hear all of their thoughts questioning me.

_Why the hell is this dog here? _Emmett's voice.

_Didn't Bella get rid of him? _Jasper.

_  
I thought he's not allowed here. _Surprisingly, Jane's voice was calmer than the others.

_Edward, calm down. _Both Carlisle's and Esme's voices cooed.

Alice's mind was contemplating how much she hated not being able to see anything while Jacob was around, and Rosalie was busy filing her nails next to me, singing a Spice Girls song in French. Jacob was blocking his thoughts from me angrily.

"Bella. Alice. Carlisle. Jane. Rosalie. Esme. Jasper. Emmett." Jacob nodded to everyone in turn, and then looked to Carlisle.

"Sam's getting better. He wanted to thank you, but he couldn't make his way down here, so he asked me to. " I knew this was a lame excuse after being caught where he was not wished to be, though Bella's eyes asked me not to bring it up. Carlisle obviously saw the transaction, because he just smiled it off and said:

"It was no problem. You all _did_ help us." He glanced towards Jane, who was staring off into the sky. _Edward, mention a thing and you won't have to worry about Jacob hurting you. Bella can't be around you forever._ How did she know I was going to mention that it was his fault in the first place?

"And I also was wondering if I could talk to Bella for a moment. Just to, uh, clarify something we talked about before." He avoided everyone else's eyes, but Bella's. She looked shocked, and wrapped her arm tighter around my waist.

"Uh, sure." She glanced back over her shoulder as he led her farther into the black woods.

"You can listen to this one."

* * *

**JACOB'S POV**

I was surprised when I smelt vampire following me. I thought she would have for sure stayed with everyone else, or maybe gone back to playing baseball and forgotten about me. That was when I still realized I was holding the fly ball she had hit into the woods.

"Uh, I think this is yours." I flung the ball back to her. She tossed it a couple times in the air, and then threw it to where we left her new 'family' waiting. Even I could hear Emmett's grizzly-growl laugh and Edward yelling about watching where people throw.

She laughed and kept trudging after me until I stopped in another clearing. It was where I had first seen the two running towards the field. That was how I knew where they were, and where I was watching everyone hit, up until Bella.

"Jake, what's up? I want to get back to see the look on everyone's face when they realize I just got my team winning. Edward's going to flip. He should have caught that. Jasper's going to kill him. Aw well." I couldn't believe she was just talking about _them_ while alone with me.

"I wanted to talk about Jane. I don't think it's a good idea to keep her in your family. I mean, after everything that she did to you and me. And I'm not just talking about the things that have happened recently. _Her_ and her family made Edward come back, which led to you becoming _this_. You could have still been human if it wasn't for their family making Edward come back. You would have still been in La Push with me, fixing up the Rabbit and riding the motorcycles. You wouldn't be a monster." The last part slipped out. I covered my mouth, hoping she didn't hear. But obviously she did.

"A _monster_? Is that what you think of me? Coming from the seven foot, three hundred pound sixteen year old that sprouts fur when he gets angry. And you think _I'm_ the monster? That's rich, Jacob. Why don't you just go now? I have a game to get back to." She spun around and started to run off. I stuck my hand out, bracing her to stop before I lost her forever.

"Bella, wait! I didn't mean that." I grasped her arm so tight; I knew that even she wouldn't be able to leave. She spun around, her eyes full of rage. No, they weren't her eyes, not any more. They were wide, animal like, and dangerous.

I let go of her and stumbled backwards, aiming to get away from her before it was too late.

And then she changed again.

**

* * *

EDWARD'S POV**

Taking Bella's advice, I stayed to listen while the others went back to playing before the storm passed town.

Jacob tried to walk as far away from me as possible before he started, though I kept pace with them easily.

"A _monster_? Is that what you think of me? Coming from the seven foot, three hundred pound sixteen year old that sprouts fur when he gets angry. And you think _I'm_ the monster? That's rich, Jacob. Why don't you just go now? I have a game to get back to." I stood behind the tree, waiting to walk her back to the pitch. She really was starting to surprise me, bringing up Jacob Black being a werewolf. Of course, it was also low for him to call her a monster.

I clutched my hands to save Jacob from the torment he would have endured had he not once been Bella's friend.

She still hadn't come back. Jacob's thoughts no longer came to me clearly, only broken images of the day of the fight, when Bella changed because of him.

"Bella. Stop. Calm down, please." Black was running towards me, in a frightened panic, crashing through the leaves and branches like a tornado. And following behind him, was…

"Black, what the hell did you do?"

"I-I-I don't know. I just grabbed her and she became one of us. Well, one of me, not one of you. She already was one of you. But now she's a wolf." I wanted to smack the cretin for his ignorance.

"Didn't you learn anything the last time you touched her? Oh, wait, you were too busy smooching." We both backed away from the huge wolf that was charging through the woods. Even for a wolf, she looked beautiful. Her coat was a vibrant white, sparkling like our skin in the sun. Her eyes were red, like rubies, and her teeth practically sparkled, as sharp as spears, but all in two perfect rows.

"She didn't change. I thought it was a one-time deal." _Stupid idiotic jerk! How the hell could this--_. I closed off my mind, blocking out the string of profanities I was about to throw at him. This was too important to worry about Black right now.

"Go get everyone. Get them here. _Now_!" He surprisingly turned and obediently ran back to the clearing. I could hear the other's shocked gasps as he called out to them, explaining everything.

"Bella. Honey. Look at me." She turned to me quickly, razor sharp, before going back to slashing up the trees and logs lying in her path.

I knew what I had to do, but at this rate, I knew she wouldn't allow anyone near her without hurting them, or herself, and I wasn't going to loose my Bella out of impatience.

"Edward. What happened?" It was Jane. I had expected to see the others running behind her, but when I saw nothing, she said:

"They're circling, trying to close her in just in case, but they think you'll be able to calm her down if I distract her." I nodded, though I was curious about my family's decision, but Carlisle had never been wrong once, so I trusted his idea.

"Okay. You just talk to her. Try to get her to focus on you and I'll sneak behind her."

"Well, we could do that, or I can take this opportunity to do this." And with all that, my mind went black.

* * *

**You know the deal. And you know what to do. And let me know how you like this, I'm not really sure about the whole Jane evil right now thing, but I was too anxious. So...help!!**

**sccrdiva303**

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	23. Putting the Plan into Action

**So sorry for the delay (read bottom a/n) but I won't waste time telling you about my horrible week. Here's chapter 23... **

* * *

I woke up. My face was pressed against cold, wet. I opened my eyes to brown: mud. I savored the moment before I had to get up, and then finally pushed myself off the ground and into the air. _Bella must be worried about me. _

My back was strangely cold, and for the first time since I woke up, I realized I wasn't wearing a shirt. I looked around, instantly recognizing where I was. We always played baseball here, and thanks to Emmett's hits, I knew these woods like the back of my own hand, which I've had unlimited amount of unchanged years to memorize.

The sun was resting just above the trees. Well, that was where the lighter part of the sky was. Thick clouds coated the sky, becoming so omnipresent that I wondered if I would ever recognize the sun if it came out again. _Mid-day._ We had started playing around this time yesterday. _Or longer?_ I watched the sun crossing the sky for a little longer before turning and stalking to the clearing.

I'm not sure what I was expecting: surely no one would be there now, not an entire day later. Bella would be running around, trying to find me. Alice would be stressing that she couldn't see where I was. _Why wouldn't she know where you are?_ Though I could not answer myself, I knew it must be true. Unless…

_They left me._

_

* * *

_BELLA'S POV 

"Bella, calm down, it'll be alright." But it never would be alright. I sobbed harder into my pillow, the tears that I wanted so bad right now not falling.

Edward Cullen, my true love, my one and only, was dead. And I killed him.

* * *

Flashback 

"_Bella, Bella, are you okay?" Little Jane was hunched over me, frantically feeling for a pulse. No need to remind her that I didn't have one. I looked around. We were in the clearing just behind the house. I could see its south walls facing us, entirely made of glass. All the lights were off. It looked strangely dead, and for the first time in my life, it looked like a house where a vampire family would live._

"_Jane, I'm fine. What happened?" She burst into a full-fledged, detailed account of how Jacob Black had made me turn into a werewolf again, and how she couldn't get me to stop._

"_Well, where are the others? Why didn't they help?" It sounded so unlike my new family to not want to help out, especially Edward. I knew he was closest to me when I must have changed; he was listening in on Jake's and my conversation._

_Jane looked down to the ground and started digging up mounds of dirt, flipping her hands, and then throwing it back into the hole. Stalling. _

"_Jane, where the hell are the others? Where's Edward?" _

"_I tried to stop you, but you threw me back, and by the time I ran back, you…" She trailed off, glancing anywhere but at me._

"_I what, Jane? Tell me the truth."_

"_You killed him." _

_End Flashback_

* * *

She had shown me his ripped t-shirt, unmistakable claw marks slashing through the edges. I couldn't see anymore, hence where I was. I hadn't moved out of this bed since Alice and the others had come home, looking for _something_ that would lighten this subject, hopefully him alive. They came back empty handed. 

"Alice, this isn't ok. I k-k-killed him." Saying the words made it final. I had killed my beloved Edward. And there was nothing I could do to change that.

"You didn't mean to. You can't help your power. You had no way to stop it once Black touched you. If you want to blame anyone, blame him." But I couldn't blame Jacob, no matter what had happened. Jacob Black's claw didn't cut through Edward. Mine did. Jacob Black wasn't standing in front of Edward as he died. I did. And Jacob Black didn't kill my love. I did.

"Don't try to tell me this isn't my fault. It is. I can't stay here anymore." I stood up and walked to my dresser, pulling out unrecognizable clothes that Alice had bought me.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't care, away from here. I can't dare to look at his stuff: his entire CD collection, his clothes, his stereo, nothing. I can barely walk around this house without remembering something about him. Everywhere I turn, there's _him_: the piano where he used to play; the kitchen, where he'd cook me dinners whenever I stayed over. I can't do it, Alice. Not anymore." I was now shoving the clothes into a bag, not knowing or caring what I picked out of my closet. There was no one to impress now.

"And where do you think you're going to go? And _alone_? You may be handling being a new born better than anyone we know, but none of us want you slipping up." That sent me into a new wave of horror, not daring to think of when Edward had saved me from killing that man. Or the day after.

"Maybe Alaska. I don't know, just I need to get out of here. I'll take Jane with me. Or you. Or Emmett, or Jasper, or someone. I just need to go." Why was this so hard for anyone else to understand? I killed my love, right outside this house, and they expect me to just wipe off the blame and go on with my daily routine.

Alice contemplated my words while I shoved more clothes into the bag. It now was so stuffed, I would be surprised if it could close without breaking the zipper. But it shut gently, sending me into a wave of memories from so far back I couldn't believe I actually remembered them. It was right when James was after me. Edward threw me outfit after outfit, and then closed my bag shut and flew out the door to wait for me. They all seemed like a dream: my memories of Edward. Like they were supposed to be wrapped in clouds and only there when I was dreaming. But I knew they were real, though I had put an end to them.

"Carlisle, what do you think?" I jumped as he appeared at the doorway.

"I agree. Bella should leave for a little while. Who do you want to go with?" I didn't expect to be asked, though I knew the two I would want to go with most.

"Alice and Jane. Jasper can come, too, if he wants. But we have to leave soon. I can't bear another moment here." Alice hopped a few times, and then ran off to find Jasper and pack. Evidently, Jane had heard, and was waiting by the stairs with a bag in her hand when I came down to find her.

"Ready to go?" She seemed enthusiastic, more so than I thought she would be.

"Yeah. Let's get in the car. Alice and Jasper should come soon." She helped me with my bag, and within seconds, we were waiting in the car. We were going to take Jasper's newly acquired Jeep. He had wanted to test it out in snow, and seeing as we didn't get much in Forks, thought Alaska would be a perfect training course. Within minutes, Jasper was pulling Alice into the garage, looking as though he were carrying the entire family's wardrobe.

"Alice, what's all this?"

"There aren't many stores up there, and I'm not sure if anyone delivers to Alaska, so I would have to wait for someone to get the chance to go to the delivery post in town and get my packages, and Jasper said he wouldn't, and Jane can't drive, and we're not supposed to let you, so I would have to go." This long explanation took up the entire time while Jasper loaded the back of the car, rounded it, and got in the driver's side, started the car, and was backing out of the driveway. I nodded in all the right spots, though I wasn't paying any attention.

As we pulled out of the garage, I couldn't help but glance over to the woods. Edward's remains still were not found, and I was starting to think that they would never turn up. Not if I tore him apart the way Jane had said I would. Of course, she didn't say this to me, but everyone seemed to forget that I was capable of hearing _anything_.

* * *

The drive to Alaska took one day, one day of staring out the window and watching cars pass by. One day of hiding the thoughts I so didn't want to think about in the back of my head, stored behind even my three dead goldfish: Goldie, Oldie, and Moldy. And one day of avoiding all questions, and pretending I didn't see the looks Alice, Jane, and even Jasper shot towards me. All in all, it was a _very_ long ride. 

I wasn't sure what was going to happen once we got to Alaska, and I still wasn't sure once the bright log-cabin style house came into view. Jasper rounded the car and started unloading all Alice's bags like a faithful valet. Jane ran into the house like the excited ten year-old that she was to explore. And I stood behind all the commotion and excitement, sobbing silently at all the hidden memories.

* * *

**So sorry for the delays and everything. My teacher took my flash drive for a presentation and I forgot to get it back after class, and it had my entire life on it basically, including the next chapter, so I had to rewrite it again, hence Chapter 23. I _am_ happy to say, though, that I think it is better than the original, but I haven't had a chance to write much, but you got your chapter. I shouldn't be able to post again until I get my memory stick back (sob) but I will be working on new chapters, and I will get them up ASAP, as long as people keep liking this :) Luv you all**

**sccrdiva303**

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	24. Life and Death

**Ok, just want to clarify a few things: No, Edward is not dead, and no, he was not buried. He mainly was in the wrong place to be found. Jane told the family it had happened around their house, so that's where they looked, amd obviously didn't find him. And Alice didn't see he woke up because she thought he was dead, so she tuned out him or whatever you want to describe it as. At least that's how it is for my story. Basically, I almost never remember about what Alice should see until it's too late, so tune it out unless Alice is seeing something because me being a ditz always forgets. Sorry, but that's the way it is. Ok, so now that that's cleared up, you can read...****

* * *

**

**BELLA'S POV**

The next few days turned out to be unbearable. Alice, Jane, and Jasper always seemed to want to do _something_, whether it was nails and hair, having snowball fights, driving up to the town to get the car detailed, or some other stupid time-passers.

I hadn't hunted since I had received the news, four days ago. The pain in my throat just added to the pain in my heart. I refused to be a monster anymore. I had already killed one person, so close to me that I didn't think I would ever be _close_ to getting out of this pit of hell. I wasn't going to do that to another family, no matter how slim the chances were.

We hadn't heard any news from the others. They had searched the woods behind our house for ages, never finding even a scrap of him. I tried to not think of that. Alice tried to tell me that I couldn't have possibly killed him fully, not without a fire. So now it was all up to him pulling himself back together, literally.

That thought brought my spirits up, though not entirely. She also had told me that if he wanted to die, then he wouldn't come back. I wouldn't believe that he would come back so easily after that, not after what I did to him.

"I might as well go now." I told myself. "He won't want me after I almost killed him. No, I did kill him. If he doesn't want to come back, I definitely killed him."

I could tell Jasper was getting annoyed whenever I walked into the room. He would immediately leave, not wanting to subdue himself to my misery. He still had hope, though how much, I wasn't sure.

Alice definitely had hope. She didn't even seem phased by the fact that her brother may be dead, or hurt somewhere with no help. The way that she acted, you would have thought that he was on a nice vacation somewhere, enjoying his time.

Jane surprised me by being supportive about it. She acted like I wanted someone to; sad half the time, hopeful the other half. I found myself wanting her around more than I wanted the other two, even Jasper with his 'talent'. It didn't help on me, only shot a new wave of emotions back at him. The first time this happened, he stood like a dreamy statue in the doorway of my room for five minutes before he came to. Safe to say, he won't be trying that out on me anytime soon.

"Bella, you have to go hunting for _something._ You're going to make yourself so thirsty you'd be willing to eat werewolf." this was an understatement. I was at the point where werewolf would taste almost as good as human.

"I don't want to go. I deserve this pain." Alice sighed and didn't argue. She had tried to convince me Edward wouldn't like me moping around too many times before I learned how to tune her out. And then it hit me. No, Edward wouldn't do this for days. He would have come to his senses forever ago, the second he had heard I was dead. In fact, he had done that, way back when I was still a human. He had gone to Italy; he had tried to kill himself. And I was going to do the same.

* * *

**EDWARD'S POV**

I surprised myself by getting home within five minutes, when it normally took me fifteen without a car. The warming house stood in front of me, unnecessary smoke pouring out of the chimney. Esme loved the idea of a fire heating the entire house, even in the middle of a town like Forks. It had started raining while I ran, blocking my vision slightly. But that couldn't stop me from running towards my home, where I was sure Bella would be, worrying her brain out about me, even though I was a highly indestructible vampire.

I watched Emmett and Rosalie walk into the house before rounding the woods to the back door. I could see everyone gathered in the unused kitchen, sorrow practically oozing out of the room. All of their thoughts were completely open, something I had never experienced. None of them turned, even though I was standing right in front of the door. Unrecognized, I opened the door and stepped into the room. It was too warm, but inviting after the harsh rain.

"Uh, hello?" My voice came out as a question. Everyone seemed to be wrapped up in their own thoughts, spiraling around the room like a hoard of angry wasps.

_Great, now I'm hearing him. I must be depressed._

_How the hell can I still hear him? He's dead, Emmett, get a grip._

"Dead? What the hell are you talking about?" They all simultaneously turned to look at me. Esme jumped from her chair and crushed me into a hug, followed by Rosalie, Carlisle and Emmett.

"Emmett, get the phone and call Alice. Tell her the good news. Bella will be ecstatic." My brother ran off, pulling his small cell phone out of his pocket before he was even out the door.

"What the hell's going on? Where's Bella, and Alice? And Jasper?"

"Dear, dear Edward, we thought you were dead. Jane told everyone Bella accidentally killed you when she was a wolf. She brought back a ripped shirt. We all thought the worst. The others went to Alaska. Bella needed some time away from here. She thought she killed you, can you believe that? Oh, I'm so happy you're alright." Esme buried her face in my chest again. Carlisle clapped me on the back while rubbing his wife's. Rosalie was jumping up and down, singing a made-up song.

"He came back from the dead

The wolf didn't kill him

Let's celebrate!" She kept singing this horrid song, dancing around the kitchen table with glee.

"Rose, what's with you? I've never seen you so happy, even after you almost got me to kill myself."

"That time, _I_ almost killed you. It would have been unfair if I was this happy. But now I am because it isn't my fault, and you're alive, and finally we can relax. Where were you? We searched everywhere out back. Not a scrap of you. And how'd you pull yourself together so fast? We thought it would take at least a month, or at least that's what Jane said. She's seen a lot of that stuff. She said without all the parts in one place, you'd never pull yourself together that fast."

"Rose, when'd she tell you that? It takes up to a few hours if all the parts are together. Why do you think we were looking so much?" Rosalie stopped dancing around the table, and the grin wiped off her face.

You don't think Jane--" Her unasked question was answered by Emmett, who ran through the door just then.

"Bella's gone to Italy. She's going to kill herself."

* * *

The next hour flew by so quick, I didn't even know what happened. We all were out the door within seconds of Emmett saying Bella was going to go to Italy, and in our cars, speeding to the airport. Thanks to the rain, everyone was trying to get their planes to take off sooner, before anyone could cancel the flights.

Thankfully, there was one plane to Italy with a few seats left on it. Me, Emmett, and Carlisle took this flight, and Rosalie and Esme were going to wait for the next one. It was boarding, so we were forced to race (at human speed) to the opposite gate. And then, we sat and waited. The flight felt like it took days; Carlisle and Emmett had to hold me down from jumping out of my seat.

Emmett talked on his phone the entire time, asking Alice question after question. Her and Jasper were also flying to Italy, with Jane in tow.

After hearing how she lied to Rosalie, no one was too keen to take her, but no one wanted to leave her behind, or stay behind with her. So she was stuck between two very mad vampires, flying hour after hour with them.

Another plus to bringing her was that she was an immediate pass through the city. Some scattered members of the guard still resided in the city, carrying out their basic Volturi duties as if their masters had never left. One member had taken charge, though he was soon killed by another wanting power. This had happened time and time again, each time more vampires dieing, and more being invented. Their main support groups were also ripped to shreds, though new followers were bitten. It was a murderous, endless cycle that would never stop until one decided to rule over the others peacefully. Like I said: endless.

"Edward, you have to focus. What did I just say?" Honestly, I didn't even know Carlisle was talking until he waved his hand in front of my face.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle. I'm paying attention now. What were you saying?" One thing that I really liked about Carlisle was that it was virtually impossible to get him really mad, without endangering one of his family members, that is.

"I was saying that we are about to land. She is in the heart of the city, waiting for the minor guards to realize what she is up to. We may be in luck, if they do not have the built-in instincts that Aro, Caicus, and Marcus had. They may not notice any vampires are in Italy until Jane walks through their front doors, followed by me and Esme, that is. The rest of you are going to close in on Bella, so she can't do anything rash. Be careful. If she sees you before you get to her, she may think she's hallucinating and go on a vampire spree right there. So you need to pull her away from everyone and convince her there. Do you understand?" I nodded my head once and stared into the green and blue plush fabric covering the seat in front of me. It was quite ugly, though now that I had stared at it for hours, I could see the shapes forming in the green dots, small figures coming out as if I were watching the clouds.

Bella had taught me this trick after I saved her from James. She apparently had done that while waiting in the hotel room, staring at the wallpaper to find shapes. Evidently, it didn't work when you know the life of someone you love is on the line, not your own.

But just as Carlisle had said, I could feel the decent. Emmett hung up his phone, and the people surrounding us woke their loved ones, pushed their small tables up, and buckled up.

We were landing in Italy.

* * *

**I hope some people can start to piece together info about Jane and all. And I am so happy to report that I got my memory stick drive flash disk thing back...whatever you want to call it. But now, no more hopping from computer to computer and having to start all over. But you don't care about that, now do you? All you want is the chapter. I'll update soon, as long as you review soon. I'm so excited we're over 130 that I'm writing like mad!!! luv you all**

**sccrdiva303**

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	25. Volterra

**First off, thanks to Barbym1224 for picking up on a mistake I made. It's all fixed now! **

**and ****thanks so much for all the reviews I've been getting! and i have made my decision: I am going to continue the wedding on this story, but I will be taking a break before all that excitement to finish up my other stories quickly and then come back with these. But I promise, that won't take long and it will still be a bunch more chapters before that happens. I'll give you warning!!**

**

* * *

BELLA'S POV**

From the second I took off, I knew Alice would have seen me. I drove faster than I had ever seen anyone drive, including _him_. I was careful not to think his name, at least not until the last minute. I wanted to be with him when I died; I wanted to be with him so much that I was willing to kill myself to go to him.

Even when he left me, I never felt the urge to kill myself, or even to hurt myself in any other way. I owed too much to Charlie, but now that I no longer had my father, I didn't need to spare him.

I knew I was covering for what I really was thinking. I didn't hurt myself because I promised him I wouldn't. And I still had hope that he would come back for me, which proved to be right. But now, he was never coming back, so neither was I.

I got to the airport faster than I'd thought. I ditched my still-ringing cell phone in my small carry-on and turned it onto silent. Everyone had tried calling, and it was starting to get annoying. Something Alice had said so long ago kept ringing in my head, in time with the ring tone. _If you had died, I would still have tried to stop him. I would be thinking 'she's alive, she's alive' as hard as I could._ I couldn't hear her lies. Nothing she said could make me think that Edward was alive. I had killed him, and this was the only way away from the pain. And this was my only chance.

* * *

The flight took longer than I had planned. Alice and Jasper thankfully didn't catch the plane before we took flight. Their only hope was to take the next flight, fifteen minutes behind mine. And by then, I'd be long gone. They would be too late. 

I did feel bad for forcing my family through all of this. I knew it would break Esme's heart, and after Alice had tried so hard to get me to open up to them all, and to make me the most gorgeous person in what I felt was the world. It would definitely crush Carlisle, him having fussed over my every little scrape inflicted by his family when I was human. Emmett always thought of me as his little porcelain doll, and I thought of him as a huge teddy bear. But I would never get the chance to see him again. Jane, of course would be sad, but always there to be supportive, like she had after the 'accident'. The final two were the hardest to think of. Jasper would get most of the depression from others, added onto his own. This could drive him into something crazy, like I was planning now. But the others would stop him. He didn't loose as much as I had.

Rosalie was the hardest to think of. We had made so much progress in the past couple of years. Now we were practically as close as Alice and I were. It was terrible to think of all that I would be loosing, but I knew if this worked, I would be gaining so much more. I would be gaining my love again. And that, regrettably, was what I chose over the love of my newfound family. They would be fine together, but Edward and I would never be complete without each other, and because of me, that wouldn't happen without a bit of a sacrifice.

I arrived in Volterra while it was still daylight out. I wore a black sweater and black leggings tucked into high-heeled boots that went up to my knee. I also wore a coat, though it was almost eighty degrees out. The hood was pulled over my head so my face was covered in shadow.

The bright sun shone over the high walls of the city. I saw the clock tower where I was so frantic just a short while ago. The one that counted off what I thought were my last minutes of happiness. I guess that was all up to me.

Deep down inside of me, I knew what my plan was. I wasn't even going to ask for a favor at first, just so that I didn't waste time. But my luck was up; Alice's plane wouldn't be landing until forty-five minutes after mine, and if I was right with what plane Carlisle and the rest of my family took, theirs would be landing fifteen minutes after theirs, a full hour after mine. I knew that would give me a good amount of time to get this over with and spare everyone the begging and pleading. I had made my decision.

* * *

I made my way up to the castle, where it was said all the 'royal' vampires lived. Before I left, I milked Jane for information about the city. It pained me that she would think of herself as the cause for all of this, but the others would help her get through the depression. 

She told me of the few remaining members. They had turned Gianna, the old secretary, into one of them. Aro saw potential after she knew most of the history behind vampires, even before the three 'kings' were made. She had done her homework and had not been punished with death.

There was also a newborn named Edmund. He was created just before the others left, and could see when people were going to approach him, even if it was days beforehand. But it only worked for him, and he couldn't see the outcome of the encounter; he was a step down from Alice.

Giovanni was one of the oldest vampires left. He was just younger than Marcus, and just as wise. She told me that he was much like Aro and Edward. I memorized her face as soon as the words came out of her mouth: horror-stricken, scared, as if I were going to hurt her for mentioning him. But it was my own punishment.

The only thing keeping Volterra from having a new ruler was that Giovanni didn't want the job. He was too content with not having to do anything but protect to live. The city was without a leader.

There were also a handful more, though they were not important. Most were new to the royal family, chosen for their powers. But none were too relevant to what I was going to do. Apparently, Aro had the idea to create more vampires unless his plan didn't go well. To me, that only meant more vampires to influence and more people to hold off my family.

* * *

**EDWARD'S POV**

The sun was shining bright as soon as we touched down in Italy. Alice's flight from Alaska was delayed because of a coming snowstorm, so it was up to us to get to Bella before she did anything drastic.

Carlisle handed me a black leather jacket, which I draped over my white t-shirt. I pulled the hood up over my head just as he and Emmett had done. I could still see small sparkles coming from beneath my worn jeans, but we didn't have time to change.

_Are you sure you can do this? Emmett and I can go and get her. It may be too late._ I shook my head at Carlisle.

"I trust Alice." was all I said before taking off down the streets of Volterra. We had used Alice's means of getting here last time: stealing a car. Of course Carlisle had been a gentleman and placed three hundred dollar bills in the glove compartment before leaving. But now we were too far into the city to drive. People flustered about, carrying shopping bags out of random stores and Styrofoam food containers from the restaurant nearby.

Alice had said she would ask them to kill her and bring up the fact that it was because of her that their main members were dead.

"That surely would cause them some anger." Carlisle had mumbled when he talked to her.

I made my way to the main castle as quick as I could without being too conspicuous. Carlisle and Emmett kept pace beside me as we approached the front gates.

"I'm sorry sir, we're closed today. A bit of a leadership issue." The first one said in a thick Italian accent. His long, black hair flowed down to his shoulders. His eyes were the red of a human-killing newborn. His pale face was shockingly pointed, with high cheekbones jutting out under his eyes and his nose slanting like a perfect mountain edge.

"Ah, I see. But we are in quite a mishap. It seems my daughter has entered through today and we really need to catch her. We'll only be a second." Carlisle advanced towards the gate. Both men stepped forward and glanced at each of us in turn.

"I'm sorry. No one has passed through these gates all day. You must be mistaken." The second man sounded French, though his voice hinted at a touch of German. He, too had newborn red eyes, though his blonde hair was cut shorter and fell in curls on the top of his head. His features were softer, like a young boy's. I searched his brain for a short time, looking for Bella. Lucky for me, he was thinking of her at just that second.

"Well, I see that _you_ in fact, are the one mistaken." I whispered, too low and quick for the humans passing by to hear. "Now, this could get messy, and this could get messy fast. As I see, you happen to be outnumbered. My wife just passed through these gates five minutes ago, followed by you, while the other one goggled at her like a love-struck fool. I do not mind if I die today. Bella expects I am already, and if she dies, I will go, too, taking as many of you royal bastards out of here. Shall I start with you?" The man's eyes were practically falling out of his head. He obviously didn't want to face death again. From past experiences, I knew once was enough. And Emmett's hulking figure next to me didn't do anything to ease his tension.

"Well, sir, welcome to the castle of Volterra." He stuttered before throwing open the gates. I passed through, giving both of them one last glare before moving to the front doors, where I would be free to run as fast as I wanted to behind closed doors.

"Very good decision. I presume you know where Bella is, correct?" The two men nodded their heads at Carlisle.

"And that would be where, exactly?" I saw the two glance at each other before the Italian man stepped forward.

"Follow me, sirs." I smiled swiftly to Carlisle as the man walked in front of me through the winding halls. I knew where we were going before we stopped outside the door. They were huge, golden doors engraved with visions of famous vampires covering them. I noticed Carlisle's figure towards the middle. Obviously, he did, too.

_They did it as a favor to me before I made my loyalties more clear. _He thought. I watched his eyes move up and around the door, looking everywhere but at himself. But my eyes were trained on my father's figure.

They had carved him on the door of the feeding room.

* * *

Carlisle's body grew rigid as we passed through the doors. Only did he relax when we had passed through them, odd enough for someone like him. 

"Ah, thank you, Daniel. You may leave." The man before us turned around and headed out the door. His shoulders were hunched, as if he were about to kiss this person's feet.

The woman in front of us spun around. Something about her was familiar, though I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Gianna, how nice to see you again. And what a change." Carlisle stepped forward and kissed her on each cheek. Emmett and I stood back.

_I'm trying to be nice, Edward. It may help us soon._ Carlisle pulled away from Gianna, who I now noticed was the old secretary.

"I'm sure you're not here for chit-chat, am I correct?" I nodded my head so quickly, that Gianna though it would fly off. I could feel my phone vibrate in my pocket, though I didn't feel the need to answer it right now. I took it out and turned it off, ignoring Alice's face shining back at me from behind the screen.

"We're here about Bella." Gianna nodded and walked to one of the chairs in front of her, gesturing for us to sit in the others. Carlisle politely took his, as did Emmett. I sat on the edge of their couch, waiting to spring at any moment.

"Yes. It seems to run in the family, when one dies and the other lives. And I see that once again, that person has made a mistake. Am I correct in saying she thought you dead?"

"Misunderstanding. But as you can see, that is not as it is." Carlisle mumbled. I knew he had cut it short to save Jane, though I didn't think she needed the protection right now.

"Well, Bella will be happy to hear this one."

"She's alive?" I couldn't help but show my enthusiasm. Bella was alive. _My _Bella was alive. I wasn't too late.

"Why, yes. We saw potential in her. A certain _gene se qua_, you could call it." She said in a perfect French accent.

"Where is she?" I was rushing towards her before I even realized I had gotten up.

"Down the hall. Come, I'll bring you to her." I had no choice but to follow her as she turned and gracefully leapt out of the room. She walked at a normal, human pace, which annoyed me faster than I would have thought. But I needed to get to Bella, to tell her everything was alright, to hold her in my arms for an eternity.

After what seemed like a year, Gianna stopped in front of a door. It was old-fashioned, like we had back when I was a child. Gianna knocked and waited. It took an abnormally long time before the door creaked open.

And there was my beautiful Bella. She opened the door without looking out, and then ran back to her unnecessary bed, buried facedown in the pillows. I could hear Carlisle's phone vibrate, and he stepped aside to take it. I saw that it was Alice calling again.

"Bella, honey, there's someone here to see you." I hadn't noticed Gianna move to the bed. Bella picked her head up and wiped the disheveled hair from her face.

"Who is it?" Her voice was raspy, but still beautiful. I found myself savoring the sound of her alive and, from what I could tell, healthy.

"Bella? It's me." I walked into the room while Bella threw her head back into the bed.

"Now I'm imagining things. I keep hearing his voice. Tell whoever it is to leave. I want to be alone." She dug her head deeper into the pile of pillows in front of her.

"Bella, you're not dreaming. I'm alive." This time, she turned her head to look at me.

"Edward!" The next moment was indescribable. She jumped into my arms and stayed there. I kissed every inch of her I could find, ending on her lips.

"I thought you were dead."

"That would be Jane's fault." I said while kissing her jaw line. "She's never going to be good. It was all about revenge." Bella nodded in understanding. Then she grabbed my hand and brought me to her bed. I watched as Emmett, and Gianna backed out of the doorway to give us privacy. Carlisle was still talking on his phone.

"Tell me everything." I dipped into what happened after I got to the house, and she told me what happened beforehand.

"So, where to next? Do you want to stay here, go to Alaska, Forks? Where ever you want to go is fine with me." Bella's face became sunken. She turned her back on me and I longed for her face again.

"Edward, I—I can't. I'm queen now."

* * *

**exciting! And a twist! If you've read all my chapters, you know I can't enjoy anything without a cliff!! i'll write if you review!!**

**sccrdiva303**

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	26. La Regina

**Sorry everyone for the delay. Fanfic was down when I wanted to update, and then i didn't get around to it. I'm sorry to say that there will be only a few more chapters until I break for a little bit, but don't worry, i'll type my butt off so that i can finish my other stories. Hopefully I'll only be gone for like a week or two. And then the wedding! About 1 or 2 more chapters after this, though. But if iget really good reviews on this, i'll start typing my story while i'mdoing the other ones!! Now for the chapter...**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"I thought they were going to kill you." Relief filled every word I spoke.

"I…I couldn't go through with it. I knew you wouldn't want me to do this, and leave my family after they lost you. It would be too much, so I figured I would stay here and then maybe get killed in a battle. That way, it's unexpected and I could go with a clear conscience without having to worry that you didn't approve." I couldn't help but feel grateful that this one time, Bella had listened to me, though it had hurt her so much.

"Well-well, can't you just leave? You don't need to stay in Italy to rule over all the vampires in the world." Bella looked down to the ground.

"I promised them I'd stay here. They need me. I'm changing them, making them not kill humans. Gianna seems to think it's a good idea. And I can't just leave them now, not when they need me most." I felt my face fall, though I didn't want to show her I didn't approve of her being here. If she wanted to stay, she could.

"Then I'm staying here with you. I'm not going to loose you again." I hugged Bella closer to my chest and kissed her hair. Her sweet smell radiated off of her and filled the room. I felt as if nothing else mattered than being with her.

"I can't ask you to do that; to leave your family just to be with me." Now it was Bella's turn to look sad, though we both knew I wouldn't allow this to happen.

"They'll survive. I won't without you. When can I move in?" Bella's face lightened up, though her eyes didn't twinkle like they did when she was truly happy. Her smile was forced, and didn't touch her eyes or make her cheeks puff out.

"Whenever you want. But I want you to be sure this is what you want. The others won't let you leave after you choose this." I nodded quickly, almost as fast as when I first found out Bella was alive.

_Edward, come here for a moment. I may have a solution._ I tucked a strand of hair behind Bella's ear before pulling her with me to find Carlisle. It wasn't hard; him and Emmett were waiting in the feeding room alone. Gianna seemed to have finally given them some privacy.

"Yes?"

"I hear you two have a problem with Bella being their queen. Alice said she has a solution, very simple, really. And it benefits everyone. Am I correct in saying that you want to go home, Bella?" She nodded beside me.

"Now that I know everyone's safe, yes. But I don't feel right leaving them. I promised to make them all vegetarians. They're all not so bad, just made to fight. None of them wanted this lifestyle. I think only Gianna doesn't have a problem with killing everyone." Carlisle nodded, as if he knew all of this.

"Alice said you felt that way. And that is why we have made a solution. Though it would take some restraint from both of you." I practically was jumping up and down, too anxious to hear Alice's plan.

"I think we can handle it. What's the solution?" Carlisle looked down to his phone, which was lying in his hands, and then back up at us.

"We're going to make Jane the queen instead."

* * *

"Didn't we already give in to enough of her demands? I mean, she almost got Bella to kill herself by saying she killed me, which would have in turn made me kill myself to be with her, so she would win either way. How do we know she won't do that again?" I hoped my family had understood the complicated line I had just said. Apparently, they did.

"That's where the restraint comes from. Not only can you both kill her easily, but Bella has the power to manipulate her mind, torture her if she wants." Emmett laughed devilishly before continuing. "Basically, we need her alive, and we don't think that it would do any good if you both killed her. But Carlisle thinks it would be best if you two tell her about the plan. For your powers, not your history." I was getting slightly confused by them. Why would Bella or I need restraint if we were 'talking'? I voiced my questions to Carlisle, who stared at me as if it were obvious.

"You would do anything to protect Bella, correct?"

"Yes." I mumbled, not knowing where this was going.

"This may hurt Bella a little bit. We haven't gotten a turn to properly test her power. Jane may try to attack you two. We don't know what it will do to Bella. It may backfire. That's where your restraint comes. The others will not stand with her. They're only here for the power. Alice says it will work. Do we all want to do this?"

I looked at Bella. She was deep in thought, though was pulled out of it as soon as Carlisle looked at her.

"If Edward can do it, then I can. I think it will work. What do you think?" I didn't know what to think, other than that this may give Bella the chance to come home and make everything normal again, or at least as normal as anything would be in our lives.

"I'm all for it."

* * *

**Jane's POV**

"I thought you changed." I smirked back at the raging girl in front of me. She put her hands on her small hips and flipped her brown hair over her shoulder.

"I did. I wasn't happy about going after you at first, but now I am. My only regret is that I didn't get to kill you before _he_ came along." I glared at Edward before moving my gaze back to Bella.

"Why do you people want to kill me so bad? I'm now part of the Volturi, and I'm a vampire. What more do you want?"

"Bella, the only reason you're a vampire is because of _him._" I growled through clenched teeth. "None of us got the choice of if we wanted this life. Who knows, maybe I wanted to grow up and become a teen. Maybe I wanted to live a normal life. You had that chance, and you threw it away for a monster. That's why I wanted to kill you, Bella. I wanted you to have to suffer for once in your life like I have had to for my entire life. You think you have troubles, but you don't even know what the word trouble means." I turned on my heel and marched as far away from her as possible. Edward blocked my path, a low growling coming from his chest.

"You have put her through enough distress, I think. And I don't think you should be saying that when we're going to save your life. Now sit." _Saving my life? Why the hell would you want to save my life?_

Edward grumbled at me not speaking aloud, but answered swiftly.

"Don't think it's because we like you. No, Bella is their new queen, and she is unable to accept that. Therefore, you will be queen, under our control, of course." I was mildly confused, and had to sit down to stop my knees from buckling.

"You're not going to kill me?" I barely seemed to get the words out, though there was no reason why not.

"Sometimes, it is better to keep your enemies close, and for that, we need you alive." Edward was making it very clear that he didn't enjoy this part of their plan.

"What are the rules for being la Regina?" I directed this question towards Bella, who was in the corner with her arms folded. She stared at me, confused at first, and then realized that was what we called the queen.

"Convert as many people as you can to vegetarians, starting with the remaining guard. I promised them that much. The rest will come in time. You will not make any crucial moves without our knowledge, and we will contact you if there are any rules we need established. Of course, being an old member of the Volturri, you probably know a lot about running a city, so I expect it won't be much of a challenge." Was she seriously thinking I was going to be able to change the entire world of our kind to animal drinkers? That didn't seem likely, though I knew I would have to try to stay alive. As for the ruling the city stuff, that was as easy as running for me. It was like stealing a car: you never forget how to do it.

"It's either this, or be killed." I glared at Edward one more time, though everyone in the room, no the family, had probably already known of my decision.

"Fine. I'll do it."

* * *

**hope you all liked this. Really important, if you didn't read the top author's note, Read it right now! important information on it. I guess that's all i have to say for now, other than Review, review, review. and i'll miss writing this story, even if it is for a week or 2...**

**sccrdiva303**

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	27. Home

**I am sooooo sorry to say this, but this chapter is my last for this part of the story. I will be back as soon as possible to write part 2: The Wedding. It will be on this story, so just keep checking back every so often or put this on your alerts list so you know when it's coming back. I'll try to keep my other stories short and sweet, not majorly overboard like this one ended up being. But I hope you all liked it and will check back. Luv u all! And now, the final chapter...**

* * *

**BELLA'S POV**

Life finally felt normal as we flew home. Edward and I were both alive and well, the family was put together with no one hurt, and Jane had taken her long-awaited spot as head of the Volturi. Life was in full swing again.

"Bella?" 

"Yeah?" I asked Edward from underneath his chin. My head was buried in his chest, his cheek resting above my hair.

"What are you thinking of?" 

"About how you're never going to get used to not hearing me think."

"Before that." He sighed, though I knew he was holding back a witty comment.

"How good it feels now that I'm back in your arms. I've missed you." I whispered the last part so low that I doubted even Alice, who was sitting across the aisle from us, heard. It was a moment all for us, not for my new family.

"I was thinking the same thing. Finally we're on the same page." I nodded once and looked up into his honey-colored eyes. We had just been hunting before boarding our flight, though the smell of the humans in the back of the plane was causing me to struggle against Edward's iron grip now and again. That was why he rented out the entire first class, against my wishes of course.

"Another thing." Edward mumbled into my hair from where his lips had once been resting. I sighed, both of us ruining the perfect moment.

"Yes, Edward?"

"Can you please stay with me from now on? I would feel so much better."

"That's one promise I can keep."

* * *

We were all going back to Alaska to wait out the last few months of my newborn strength. Carlisle figured a year was enough to build up my resistance, since I so rarely needed blood anyways. I wasn't going to be allowed to go to school, but at least Charlie would be closer. And Jake.

"Jake."

"What was that?" I knew from Edward's voice that he just wanted to know if I wanted to talk about him, or if I would rather play it off as not saying anything. I chose the honest path.

"It's Jacob. We left it off on a bad note, and he's surely worried out of his mind now when everyone's gone suddenly. But I don't think I can forgive him for kissing me." A low growl erupted from Edward's chest, though he disguised it easily.

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. I don't want you making this all about that stupid kiss. I know how you and Jacob were. I saw you around him. You were happy with him. I can't allow you to ruin something like that over something as silly as a kiss. I forgave him, can you?" I thought for a minute. It was true, what Edward said. He forgave Jake, and he's the one that should be furious. 

"Do you think he'll even want to be friends with me?" My voice didn't even sound in my ears. I was wondering if Edward heard me when he spoke.

"Who wouldn't want to be friends with you?"

"Too perfect."

"I'm being honest. Anyone not friends with you is utterly absurd. And I know he wants to be friends with you."

"How do you know that?" I asked, sitting up so that my back was leaning against the side of the plane and not his chest. I looked up into his eyes, and forced myself to focus.

"Because he told me." Edward took his hand out from behind his back, where he was holding a small cell phone open. Its antenna was up and its screen was lit up. Jacob was listening.

"You set me up?" 

"No." Edward's eyes flashed with honesty. He wasn't lying. "Maybe helped along. But it was all Alice's idea. Blame that little devil over there." Alice flashed me a sincere look before turning back to Jasper, who was holding her tight around the waist and mumbling.

"So are you going to take this phone, or should I talk to him?" I swept the cell out of his hand faster than I though I could ever move. Edward seemed at ease as I raised the phone to my ear. He began playing with my hair, absentmindedly flipping it between his fingers.

"Hello?"

* * *

**JACOB'S POV**

"Bella?" I choked back my wave of hysteria that was about to bubble over. 

"It's me."

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry for calling you a monster. Gosh, I'm screwed up, aren't I? One second I'm apologizing for kissing you, and the next I'm turning you into an eight foot fuzz ball. I just can't seem to get this right. And then I hear you ran off to kill yourself and I couldn't help but think this was all because of me, because I changed you. This entire thing wouldn't have happened if it weren't for me. But at least you're not…well…dead." The words were coming out so fast that I wasn't sure if she would catch them. The letters felt like they were tripping over each other on their way out of my mouth, though I knew she would catch them.

"Jake, it's fine. I'm okay. Everyone is. And it wasn't your fault; it was Jane's. She never changed. Don't blame yourself." 

"You...all…made it?" 

"Yes, we did. Isn't that incredible? After everything that's happened, I would have thought at least one person, but no. Everyone's right here." She broke out into a fit of giggles. I could picture her laughing as though she were next to me, though I knew she was somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean by now.

"Well, that's great. I'm happy for you." In fact, I was. I couldn't bear to think of what would have happened to Bella and I if someone died because of me.

"Thanks, Jake. Listen, I have to go. The flight attendant's telling everyone to put away their phones. But I'll talk to you later?"

"Sure. Bye." I mumbled before hanging up.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Well, there you have it. Life is back to normal and I, no…no one, has anything to worry about. Until the wedding, that is. See you all later.

* * *

**I think Bella said it all (lol). Hope to see you all really soon. Check in onmy other stories if you want. I'd love to see some reviews by you all. Well, I'll check in on you all later.**

**sccrdiva303**

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	28. Part II

**IIIIII'mmmmmmmm BBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK!! So happy to be writing Twilight again!! ok, so this is part II of "So I'm a Vampire...Now What?" It's now the wedding!! and if I get good reviews, the honeymoon (oooh la la!!) This chapters a little bit shorter just because I wanted to get it up before tonight so I can start working on the other one during school...so here it is!! pics of the dress and hair are on my profile. Have fun reading!!**

**

* * *

******

Chapter 28

"Oh. My. God." Bella pronounced each word as she stared at the 1927 original dress in front of her. It was the classic wedding white, with a long train and light peach flowers across the veil. Alice was hopping up and down besides her, clapping her hands at vampire speed.

Of course, this wasn't happening...not yet, that is. Alice and Edward were being their usual, freaky selves; Alice was seeing the future while Edward looked on by reading her mind. A normal occurrence in the Cullen household.

As soon as her vision ended, Alice started bouncing around on the couch.

"Crap. You saw that, didn't you?" Alice nodded, an expectant look on her face.

"Fine. But two restrictions." Alice groaned.

"I know, I know. Nothing too big, too spectacular, or over all nothing fun for me, and it has to be in Forks." Bella nodded and smiled as Alice bounced out of her chair and ran upstairs.

"Hold on, Alice. You didn't already think this would happen, did you?" Alice stuck her head down the stairs from the second floor.

"Who else did you think was going to buy your dress? Anyways, it was just a matter of time." She ran into her room and slammed the door shut, the lock _click_ing into place before hooks began shifting near her closet. Edward guessed she was ready to make the renovations she did to everything she bought. As soon as Alice got to the back of the closet, Edward's mind went quiet.

"She's blocking her mind from me." Edward grumbled to Bella, who was leaning against his chest, watching _Enchanted._

"Serves you right. No peeking." She whispered before kissing him softly on the lips and hopping up the stairs, into Alice's room.

Edward wasn't even alone for a minute before Rosalie ran in, fresh from hunting. He could hear Emmett and Jasper still wrestling outside. Rosalie's eyes shone bright gold as she sat down in Alice's place, licking her lips. She picked up the movie cover and examined it.

"Chick flicks again, Eddie? I thought Emmett and Jasper already told you they weren't for men." She let out a light laugh, like a tinkling stream.

"Bella and Alice were watching it. Not that it matters to you." Rose nodded her head teasingly.

"Fine. Stick with that story. So, where--?" Before she could even finish her sentence, Alice was down the stairs. She took Rosalie's hand and pulled, flying Rose off the couch and towards the stairs. Rose begrudgingly agreed, and left with her. Soon enough, everything was quiet again.

**

* * *

**

BELLA, ALICE, ROSALIE

"Block your mind. The groom's not allowed to see the dress before the wedding." Alice said the last part louder and towards the stairs, directed towards Edward. Rose did what she was told and blocked out her mind.

After living with Edward for this long, it was becoming too easy, and too beneficial for him to not her everyone's thoughts for a change.

"_I want Fabulous, that is my simple request. Everything Fabulous, bigger, and better, and best. I need something inspiring to help me get along. I need a little fabulous, is that so wrong!!" _She hummed along with the song, singing it in perfect melody in her head.

"ROSE!!" Rosalie chuckled at Edward's reaction as what sounded like a pillow collided with the floor under her feet. No doubt there would be a dent.

Rose cleared her mind again and walked into Alice's room. Her sister was dancing merrily around the room. Her bathroom door was closed.

"Come _on_, Bella! You're a vampire! You can run faster than a car! What's taking you so long?" Bella sighed to herself.

"You really didn't have to take all of the mirrors out of here." It was true; Alice had removed every single mirror from her bathroom (which was a lot) and piled them around the room. The bottom foot of each wall reflected something new.

Bella turned the nod and stepped into the room.

"You."

"Look."

"Gorgeous!" Alice and Rosalie shrieked together. Bella smiled as far as her lips would allow and stepped in front of Alice's three-way mirror. She spun twice, barely missing the train each time around.

"Oh. My. God." Alice clapped a few times excitedly and ran towards her, fussing to Rose how they should do her hair, nails, and make up. Rose stood back, taking in Bella's image wholly and making mental notes.

"French manicure."

"Definitely. Hair curled and half pulled back, one curl loose, coming down on each side. Do you think a white shimmer eye would be too much?" Bella twirled around as instructed and held her arms out, allowing her sisters to make all the decisions for her. She knew they could do so much better than her.

As much as she always hated being Alice's and Rose's Barbie doll, she was happy they were there to make all the decisions. All she would have to do was walk down the aisle and say "I do." just as Edward promised. And at least this way, every one would be happy. Even her.

**

* * *

**

Hope you all like!! tell me, because I'm not really sure about how I'm doing writing the wedding chapters. I so much more like writing the action-y ones, but once things start picking up, then I'll be happier!! so review. I want MORE reviews than I got last time, which is going to be hard to beat. But I know you guys can do it!!

**sccrdiva303**

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	29. Bridesmaids

****

So sorry! I just noticed i had this one saved and i thought i posted it, but i didn't, so here it is. And because i was such an idiot, chapter 30 will also be going up right after this one!! Sorry again! I feel so bad i could have had a new chapter up like forever ago!! Well, here it is. Sorry again!!

* * *

"Bachelor party!" Emmett and Jasper exchanged high-fives while Edward groaned.

"Oh, come on, Eddie. It won't be that bad."

"He's probably just sad he'll have to go a day without watching _Snow White_." Emmett and Jasper cracked up again, holding onto each other to stay up. Edward was clenching his fists tighter and tighter with each chuckle. Finally, he lost control and tackled them.

"Now, now. Now fighting while a woman is present." The boys straightened up in time to see Carlisle and Esme walk through the door.

"What's all this about? No cheering squad?" Recently, the girls had taken up the pleasure of cheering on their husbands as they fought, Bella and Rosalie betting on the outcome. Of course, Alice already knew.

"Upstairs trying on Bella's _wedding_ _dress_." Emmett snickered before Edward punched him in the back of the head. He fell lightly on the ground, then hopped up and took his place beside Jasper, who was also cracking up.

"Oh! She is? I'll be back." She dropped her shopping bags on the ground and ran up the stairs, stopping swiftly in front of Alice's door.

"Come in, Esme." Alice called before she could even raise her arm to knock. She opened the door quickly and made her way towards Bella, who was wrestling with a shoe strap.

"Oh, Bella!" Her daughter stood up on one heel and hugged her. Esme was the first to break free, holding Bella at arm's length.

"You look--"

"Gorgeous?"

"Hot?"

"Sexy?"

"Superb?" Alice and Rosalie were practically pushing each other out of the way, trying to get closer to Esme, and the correct word.

"Stunning." Bella was glowing more than she did in the sun.

"Thank you so much, Esme." They hugged again and turned to watch Alice bounce around the room while Rosalie started to put away the mirrors.

"Oh! Alice. One more restriction." The bouncing girl stopped, groaned, and turned to look at her new sister.

"What is it this time?" Bella smiled, happy that she figured out how to block her mind from Alice (courtesy of Edward).

"I don't want you three to pick out your bridesmaids dresses. I want them to be a surprise." This started Alice, Rosalie, _and_ Esme hopping up and down. Bella took that time to run into the bathroom and change before joining them.

* * *

**Like i said, chapter 30's going up right now!! all my a/n's are going to be there. but i still want the normal number of reviews for both chapters, please! i really wasn't sure about this chapter, just because it's kind of rushed and like last chapter. and i hate writing fillers, so plz tell me how u like this chapter, too!! thanks :)**

**sccrdiva303**

**xoxoxoxoxo**


	30. The Cake

**This is kind of a filler chapter, but it is important. Sorry that i haven't really posted, but thanks to spring break, i'll be writing like crazy!! So hopefully it's one chapter a day or just post whatever i write. Idk yet...well, u can go to ur reading and i'll go back to my writing :)**

* * *

"You know what this means, don't you?" Bella nodded against Edward's chest. They were being taken hostage by Alice, who was chattering to Rosalie excitedly in the front seat about the wedding cake they were going to order. Of course, she wouldn't have to taste anything. Bella and Edward on the other hand would.

"Ready."

"Set."

"Go!" Bella and Edward jumped out of the car at the same time, rolling onto the ground. They got up and started running from their sisters, who were out of the car and chasing after them down the narrow, winding dirt path.

Bella took Edward's hand in hers and ran as fast as she could away from Alice. Even though she still had her newborn speed, Edward was still faster. He scooped her up in his marble arms and took off at top speed into the woods. They were already halfway to the center of the forest by the time Rosalie reached the woodland edge.

"Edward! Bella! Get back here now!!" Rosalie started running into the woods, but Alice stuck one hand out to stop her sister. She tapped her forehead, and Rosalie stopped willingly and took a running position, ready to storm the woods. Alice closed her eyes and focused on Bella, happy that her new sister hadn't learned how to completely block her mind yet. After a minute, Alice opened her eyes.

"Five miles in. Straight ahead. There's a clearing. Ready?" Rosalie nodded and smiled a very mischievous smile before taking off into the woods silently, throwing aside brush and twigs. Once she was gone, not even one twig still swung. No one would have known Rosalie ran off into the woods, even if they were standing where Alice was. Once satisfied, the pixie-like girl ran off after her sister, who was at least half way there by now.

It turns out, Rosalie was more than half way there. She was so close that she could poke them with a tree if she wanted. A somewhat large tree, that was true, but still a tree.

Bella and Edward were too wrapped up in their own laughing to notice the pale figure watching them. Bella was still being carried by Edward, even though he was slumped over from laughing.

"They're going to kill us, you know." Bella said through giggles. Edward shrugged.

"Trust me. It's better than eating real food. I can't believe Alice almost made us do that."

"I don't believe you guys would think I wouldn't find you." Bella jumped a little from Edward's arms as Rose stepped out from where she was hiding. Edward only sighed and turned to look at his sister, placing a reluctant Bella on the ground and sitting on the ground next to her.

"Heck no, we won't go!" Bella cheered from where she was sitting cross-legged on the dirt. Edward grinned and joined in on the chant. Soon enough, both Alice and Rosalie were glaring at them, arms folded across their chests.

"You're both being childish. Come on. Edward, you're one hundred and two years old. And Bella, you're twenty. Both of you should be more mature than this." Bella shrugged her shoulders in an exaggerated way, glancing innocently at Alice through her eyelashes.

"Well, if you compare me to you, I'm like a child. It's perfectly reasonable for _me_ to do it." This started Edward on more laughing. He tried to control it, but chuckles broke out from his lips, eventually leading to a full-out laugh fest from both 'children', which lead to Alice and Rosalie cracking smiles.

"Fine. No cake tasting. But you can pick out the design, you know." Bella nodded and stood up from the ground. She turned around to face Edward.

"Are you coming on this fun filled experience?" Her voice hinted at sarcasm, but she tried to cover it up.

_Edward, can you say no? I want to talk to Bella alone, which isn't that easy when I'm blocking you. _Edward nodded slightly towards his sister, who was smiling her usual perky smile at him.

"No, thank you. I was never really one for cakes." Bella nodded and walked over to kiss her soon-to-be husband before turning around and following Alice and Rosalie out of the woods. Edward shook his head as he watched the three girls grow darker and smaller as they ran through the woods. When they were finally out of sight, he lied down on the grass.

It was a little wet, though that only added to the pleasure. Dry grass was itchy, and didn't feel right. But wet grass was just the thing he needed to relax him.

He listened to the gentle hum of the wind and the rustle of the leaves. It was always a relief to get rid of the voices in his head, no matter how easy it had become to tune them out.

**

* * *

**

Once again, so sorry these are so short. But since its spring break, i will be writing as much as i can, because i basically am trapped inside my house!! Ya, so i'll either just keep posting or save them and put one up each day so that there aren't like five new chapters a day. But i'm hoping i can do that much, still not sure. Just wanted to get this one up incase i forgot or something!! Next chapter's all the excitement. This was mostly a filler b/c i needed to get everyone's alibi put together before next chapter. So, i'll go back to writing now. Review!!


	31. Saving Edward

**i've never actually been to a wedding, had any part in wedding preperation, or have been in a wedding cake shop, so I have no clue about any of this. I'm winging it!! And thanks to all those people that reviewed the last 2 chapters. I wasn't expecting so many when I put them back to back, but I got about seven or eight i think, which is really good!! well, here is my winging it chapter: o and for sunburst7, no i am not a child of Stephenie Meyer, but my name is stephanie. Spelt with an 'a', but same dif!! just thought that was kind of cool. So now, HERE's my winging it chapter:**

* * *

Bella walked among the piles and piles of fake cakes, admiring each one. She still wasn't sure what kind of cake she wanted, nor was she sure that she cared. It wasn't like _she_ would be eating any.

"Hey, Alice. What do you think about this one?" She walked around the tall, white cake slowly, taking in every inch of it, from the butterfly-covered top to the icy, sleek bottom. **(A/N: Pic on profile) **Rosalie joined her almost instantly and began complimenting Bella's decision. It was her first input on the wedding, and was surprisingly the best choice they had seen throughout the store. And they had been walking around the store for hours.

"Alice?" Bella glanced around the store quickly, knowing that her sister would have been there before she even said anything. Rosalie quickly ran around the store, staying out of the baker's line of sight. Bella kept him busy by ordering her cake.

"Bella! Come here!" Rosalie's voice was barely over a whisper, but Bella could feel the urgent tone she used. She quickly dumped her credit card on the man's counter and rushed to her sisters at an aggravating human speed. She was getting too used to being a vampire.

"Rose? What's wrong?" She was sitting next to Alice, who had collapsed on the ground, clearly in a vision. Bella kneeled next to them and took Alice's head in her hand, closing her eyes and concentrating on what Alice was seeing.

After a year being her new self, Bella's power had gotten stronger. She could now see what Alice saw, hear Edward's thoughts, and even control Jasper's emotions. Once she even heard what everyone else in the room was thinking, but that was only once. Bella didn't know how to make that happen at will.

"What's she seeing?" Bella concentrated all her mind on Alice, breaking down the barriers that normally clouded her sister's mind during her visions. It was a full minute before she saw anything.

It was Edward, sitting in the meadow where they had left him. Nothing looked different, but Alice's face said otherwise. Bella kept watching, waiting for something to happen, something to move.

And then something did.

Edward sat up, glancing around him, listening. Once he was sure nothing was there, he lied back down, this time keeping his eyes opened. But that didn't matter.

As soon as Edward's back fully hit the grass, something—no, someone—swept in and took him. One minute he was there, and the next—nothing. The grass swayed just as it was supposed to, but no sparkling vampire lay on top of it.

Bella snapped herself out of the vision and shuffled in her pocket, finally pulling out her cell phone. If the sky was right, she had about a minute before it happened.

Alice was slowly coming out of her vision, and, after seeing the phone up to Bella's ear, began explaining her vision to Rosalie. Her mouth dropped slowly, and after Alice had slipped herself back into her visions, took out her phone and dialed the house, hoping Emmett or Jasper would answer quickly.

Bella was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet, waiting for Edward to answer. After two rings, he picked up.

"Hello love." His voice sounded way too soft for a time like this.

"Edward, get the hell out of there. No time to explain, just run." Bella could hear him shuffling up and running back towards the road. The sound of lonely cars filled her phone, and Bella sighed an unnecessary breath of relief.

Edward didn't talk again until he was back on the road.

"What happened?" Bella explained everything her and Alice had seen, leaving out the part of the attackers probably being behind him the entire time.

Once he was home, Bella hung up her phone and walked up to the counter, where Alice and Rosalie were finalizing her cake.

"He okay?" Bella nodded. The second Edward had stepped onto the driveway, he was bombarded with questions from Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme. Bella was somewhat happy to hang up.

The three girls quickly filled out the required paperwork for the cake and rushed out the door, eager to see Edward. None of them could shake the feeling that no matter what this outcome was, it wasn't over. At least, not as long as the other vampire--or whatever it was--was out there.

* * *

**turned the tables a little. Now its Edward in distress kind of. Not sure if I'm going to keep it that way, but IDK. I'm working on it!! Review and tell me which one u think is best, because i really like the idea of power-crazed bella, but i also like the damsel in distress bella, so idk!! ugh, writing is so confusing!! ok, ya, so just press that little, lonely blue button right beneath this!! thx**

**sccrdiva303**

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	32. The Trip and the Loner

**Hey! sorry for the wait but ive had so much crud going on between school, friends, and family. but writing hasnt really helpd so i kind of neglected it. but me rambling on isnt going to help much so i'll let you get on reading. **

* * *

The next few weeks seemed to pass without a hitch, and after a while, Bella's fear for Edward started to die down, just to be replaced with fear for her upcoming wedding.

That specific Sunday found the females of the Cullen family sitting around the cozy fireplace, riffling through wedding papers.

"Ok, so we've done food, the dress, the invitations, the flowers, the hall, the seating, and the tuxes. What else?" Alice leaned back and racked her brain for anything they had forgotten, though Bella already knew the one thing she still had to do: the bridesmaids dresses. Trying to keep them a secret, Bella had convinced Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward to take them all out hunting so she could have one long weekend away. But a weekend without Edward—anyone, she corrected herself--would be hard enough.

"Alice, who's going to marry us? We need a priest." Alice got a mischievous grin on her face.

"Well, actually, Emmett already got his certificate." Bella could feel her own jaw fall.

"Oh no, he is _not_ going to do it, is he Alice?" Her sister's face suddenly got serious.

"I would never do that to you. Sorry, Rose." Emmett's wife threw them a sarcastic smile and went back to texting said husband on her phone.

"Carlisle's going to do it. He's had his certification for centuries." She suppressed a smile at some inside joke.

"Thank you, Carlisle." Bella called to the general direction of his office, knowing he would hear it.

"Are you girls ready to go?" They glanced up to see Edward, Emmett, Carlisle, and Jasper carrying back packs and dressed in possibly the most ridiculous outfits Bella had ever seen.

Each man was wearing a flannel, button-down shirt, which was tucked into a pair of rugged-looking blue jeans and hiking boots.

"You do know you're going looking for polar bears, not a blue ox named Babe, right?" Bella stood up and surveyed her soon-to-be husband's apparel. It somehow made him even hotter than normal.

"Alice's idea. She doesn't want us to humiliate her." He glanced down disgustingly and shot Bella a look that very clearly said: _you owe me big time._ Of course, she didn't need to see that look to know what he wanted to say; thoughts were blazing in her mind rapidly.

_Bella, why the hell are you the only one not going? Come on, it'll be fun_. Alice's mind, of course.

_Man, you two owe us big time for this one. All for three stupid dresses. Why can't girls be like guys and have one tux to choose from?_ Bella let Emmett ramble on and focused in on Esme's thoughts. She had been trying to avoid her mother's knowledgeable eye for the past day.

_It's okay, Bella. I don't think Alice or Rose are thinking this is why you want to stay home. Though you may want to watch out for Alice. You know she'll be picking your future all weekend._ Bella had already determined she would keep her mind closed the entire weekend. It was no longer a chore for her, but more of a fun routine to do just to get her sister agitated.

_Doesn't he look cute in those jeans! I have to remember to thank Alice for that._ Rose's mind wasn't much better than the others. But by the time Bella finished reading everyone's minds, they were already heading towards the door. All but Edward, that is.

"Hey, Eddie, you coming?"

"I'll catch up." He called towards the open door and then as quick as lightning grabbed Bella up from her standing position and cradled her in his pale arms like a newborn baby. Bella's face got a slight pink tint, a trait she somehow still had from her human days. It was one of the few things that were strong enough to stay.

"I'm going to miss you so much. Do you know how bad shopping for an entire weekend will be? I probably won't even find a dress." Edward chuckled as a pout took over her face.

"Don't talk like that. If you don't find one, I'll have to do this again. I'm not sure if I can, even now that you're one of us." Now it was Bella's turn to laugh, though she knew both of them would never let up fearing for the other while they were apart.

"At least now no one will be able to run me over with a car. Remember last time someone tried? They got two Edward-shaped handprints in their door."

"And then tried to apologize by taking you to prom. I know." They both took a while to reminisce in that happy moment. Without it, they would have never met. Maybe near-death experiences _did_ help sometimes.

"You know I have to go soon." Bella hugged her husband close before allowing herself to be dropped from his arms. All the while, Edward's arms never left her. Once she was on the ground, Edward took Bella's face in his over-large hand and kissed her full on the lips, relishing the way her soft ones mimicked his every will.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." He whispered gently against her lips before taking one last fleeting peck and exiting through the open door.

Bella was all alone.

* * *

**ok, if u really want a new chapter up, i suggest u post a review cuz im kind of gettin depressd here. i wont bore u w/ my troubles, but reviews do seriously make me soooo happy!! o and sry this chapters basically a fillr but i needed it to once again put them in one place at one time, so...ya. review plz**

**sccrdiva303**

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	33. Italy

**Officially at 200!! Sry for the wait. A bit of writers block. and i wanted to wait until i got to 200. i knew it was a matter of time. anyways, Here ya go!! **

* * *

Bella traipsed lightly through the rows and rows of dresses in every shape, size, and color. She nonchalantly pulled dress after dress off the racks and folded them over her arm, pretending to stumble once over their weight. Realistically, they didn't even feel heavier than a single tee shirt.

"Excuse me, do you need any help, miss?" she glanced over at the helpful cashier. He smiled a fake face at her and held out his hands to take her belongings. Bella handed them to him slowly and started back down the isles of the store, plucking out random dresses she thought her new bridesmaids would adore. Once she was satisfied, Bella walked into the dressing room and took her choices from the shopkeeper's hands and hung them on the hook behind the door. She said a fleeting 'thanks' to him before shutting the door in his face and turning towards her pile of try-on's. They stared back at her distastefully.

She shuffled through them and hung her favorites on different hooks throughout the room. Thankfully, she had taken the biggest one, which happened to also be the one with a three-way mirror and a cozy armchair; perfect for sitting and putting on tricky shoes, or for resting after trying on hundreds of dresses. Surely, Bella would be doing that.

Thankful that all Cullen females were the same size and skin tone (paper white), Bella set to work on the group of pink dresses, slowly switching to the purples, and then finally the miscellaneous pile, which consisted of colors which didn't have enough dresses to make a full pile to satisfy Bella's want.

Halfway through her work, Bella's phone glowed up and started dancing on the arm chair, flashing its home screen at Bella. She slowly made her way to the phone, pulling off her dress at vampire-speed and throwing it towards the 'no' pile, where her next task would be to hang up all of the wrinkling rejects.

Bella picked up her phone and glanced at the incoming number. Not recognizing it, she curiously hit the answer button and held it up to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bells. I was wondering when you would answer. God, for a vampire, you're very slow." Bella sighed in relief at Jacob's voice. His sun-like warmth, even over the phone, always cheered her up.

"Hey Jacob. What's up?" Bella turned the phone on speaker, lowering the volume down so no human could hear their conversation. She rested it on the chair and turned back to the pile of miscellaneous dresses, pulling out a black club-like dress and instantly throwing it to her 'Alice' pile, knowing that her sister would love it for a night on the town.

"Um, actually, I have to tell you something."

"what is it, Jake?" Bella could hear her friend hesitate again on the phone, and then a shuffling. Like someone taking the phone.

"Jacob? Are you alright?" Bella dropped the dress she was holding and ran to her phone, shutting off the speaker and holding it up to her ear. She sat down on the chair and, too restless, then got up and started pacing across the small room.

"Bella, is it? I was wondering when I might be talking to you." Bella grasped her phone tighter as she heard Jacob's fighting in the background. And then something she wasn't expecting--Edward.

"What the hell's going on? Who are you? What are you doing with Edward and Jacob? What's wrong with them? Why are they yelling?" Questions flooded out of her mouth faster than Bella could control. She could feel the tension and panic rising in her, forcing her into a fit of hysteria. She ran to the arm chair and grasped the arms, not daring to sit down yet. Her nerves wouldn't let her.

"I'm afraid your boyfriend and your fiancée were major obstacles in my way of getting to you. Anyways, they _are_ two wonderful examples of my pain. I could dispose of them for you. If you wish." Bella knew that if she were human, tears would be streaking down her face and her heart would have skipped a beat. Unneeded breaths wouldn't enter her lungs.

"No." she choked out, racking her brain for solutions. She only knew one, which neither of the boys fighting for her would like. "What do you want from me?" Bella fought to keep her voice even.

"Oh, nothing much. Nothing to worry about, that is. I just want a little chat. How 'bout it?"

"Where?" She picked up her purse and walked out the door, abandoning all her forgotten dresses. She swept past the shocked shop keeper and thrust against the glass door, running towards her car at an annoying human speed. She dug her keys out of her purse and shoved them inside the lock, throwing her purse and keys in the passenger seat and closing the door back up. If everything went right, Edward would be able to give her his spare keys. If not, she wouldn't need anything else anyways.

"Hmmmmm…I'm thinking Italy. It's so much nicer there. Warm, and romantic. That seems to set the mood, don't you think?" The voice on the other end of the phone chuckled at his own slur and growled. "I'll call you when you've arrived. Don't worry about calling back. I'll know. So, will you be there? Or will your loves have to suffer from your decision?" Bella cringed as she heard Edward and Jacob's pleas for her safety in the background. No matter how hard they tried, even _they_ couldn't hide their fear.

"I'll be there." And with that, Bella took off into the woods towards the airport and towards her destiny.

**

* * *

**

Ok, so I really want a lot of reviews for this one since my 15**th**** birthday is officially Thursday, May 15****th****. Kinda ironic that im turning 15 on the 15****th**** I know. Really cool. Anyways, that means a lot lot lot of reviews or I seriously will hav the worst bday of my life (ok, so mayb a little dramatic but still true)…anyways, REVIEW. And sry bout the wait. A bit of a writers block. Next chapter: you'll find out who called (hopefully…at least she'll be in Italy)**

**sccrdiva303**

**xoxoxoxoxo**


	34. The Empty Gym

**So, this beginning may be a little bit confusing. Bella is in Italy. I found it pointless to have her be on the plane when we all know what will happen: get ticket, board plane, take flight, think about what's happening, land, and...**

* * *

Bella stalled outside the airport, anxious of what she would find. The plane ride to Italy had been hours of long, silent time. Perfect for thinking forbidden thoughts. Like what Edward and Jacob could be going through because of her. Her and her stupid vampire wish.

_They'll be fine._ She told herself. Though if that was true, she didn't know. The man hadn't called her back yet.

Bella started pacing back and forth, holding her cell phone like her last lifeline. After five minutes, it rang.

"Hello Bella. How nice it is to see you've made it to Italy in one piece. So have we." Bella's grip on the phone tightened as she once again heard Jacob and Edward in the background. Screaming.

"Where do you want me to go?"

"Ah, yes. The reason I called. I almost forgot. Walk down the street, take a left, and then follow that road until you get to the town of Civitavecchia. I'll call you again once you get there." And he hung up. Bella's grip on her phone was tight enough to crush a rock. She put her phone in her pocket and started running, carefully avoiding wherever humans were. Someone seeing her was the last thing that she needed.

The small town on Civitavecchia was located right on the water's edge. It was the perfect condition for a vampire: warm, but no sun. The air held no hint of water, but the clouds threatened to change that any moment. The ocean's current ripped against the light sand, making it one huge lump. She stepped gingerly on the wet slab and allowed the feeling of cold muck rush against her feet.

She had made it to Civitavecchia in a matter of minutes, even though it was half an hour by car. She still had some of her newborn agility left over. Now the only thing she needed was a call.

Almost as soon as she had thought that, Bella's phone began vibrating in her hand. She looked quickly at the caller I.D. before flipping it open, just to make sure it wasn't Alice calling.

In fact, she hadn't heard from Alice, or anyone else to think of it, since they had left. Surely they would have realized Edward's absence. And Alice's visions would no longer work. Were they just keeping her out of the situation?

Bella highly hoped that they were. If any members of her family were hurt because of her, Bella didn't know what she would do.

_You're in Italy. You know what you would do._ Bella shook that thought out of her head. _Everything will be alright._ She thought before opening her phone.

"Took you a while to answer. I was worried you were going to ignore me. That wouldn't be good, now would it?" Bella drew in a breath, allowing the warm air to add to her freezing body.

"Where are the others?" The voice on the other end chuckled darkly.

"Already jumping to conclusions. Hasn't your mother ever told you to think before you talk?" There was a shuffling on the other end, and then a new voice—Esme's.

"Please. Just leave Bella alone." She called, as if she were far away from the phone. But the man allowed her to keep talking. "You already have us. You don't need her, too." Once again, the man laughed. This time maniacally, evil, as if he had just killed someone.

"Actually, milady, she's the only reason why you are here. Isn't that right, Bella?"

"What do you want me for? And why did you have to take the others to get me there? You don't need them." Thoughts were running through her brain at what the man could be doing to them. More forbidden thoughts.

"Don't worry. They will be properly disposed of once you come. Some will be spared. The good ones, at least. The others…well, let's just say I'm not too sure about their lifetime."

"No." Bella whispered, not even bothering to block out the images of her family's pain.

"Yes, Bella. Now, let's not dilly-dally this time, alright? Go to the middle of town. There should be an abandoned school. Go inside and find the gym. Easy enough?" Bella nodded, and then, realizing he couldn't see her, managed to choke out a single 'yes.' Then the phone went dead.

Getting somewhat sick and tired of the mind games he was playing, Bella set off to the middle of town. More like hovel. There were small huts everywhere, dirt roads, and where there were houses, broken windows and doors. Overall, Bella could tell this wasn't the place she would ever want to live.

Which was probably why no one was there. Even on a nice, warm day like this one, there was not even a whisper of life on the deserted roads. _And if this goes wrong, there won't be anyone left in the town._

The school was located directly in the middle of the town, just as he had said. This was the only large building Bella had seen. Large, empty brick walls made it look more like a prison than a school. There were two windows, one on either side of the entrance doors. They were no more than slits, barely enough to fit a piece of paper inside.

Bella trotted up the steps, breaking into a run as she got closer to the door. Once she met the black frame, she stopped. _What am I going to see on the other side?_ Risking it, Bella pushed open the heavy door and stepped inside.

Empty classes followed her everywhere, each as identical as the one before it. She finally found the gym, the very place she had been hoping to avoid, but also see. As if she could choose what sight to see.

Breathing heavy, she opened the double doors and glanced around.

It was empty.

She fell to the floor in a heap, hugging her knees to her chest and breathing heavily. The tears she fought so hard as a human to hold back wouldn't fall now, when the only thing she wanted to do was expose herself to the downfall they brought.

She had been tricked. No one was here. No one had ever been here.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid. Hasn't this already happened to you once before? With James? You should have known! _Bella tried to get up, bringing her arms and legs under her body and pushing, but they only collapsed under her like twigs. No matter how hard she tried, Bella couldn't move.

Until…

"Bella?"

It was Edward's voice.

**

* * *

**

By now, everyone shouldn't expect a new chapter without a cliff. seriously. lol so, in honor of my bday, this is earlier than I planned it to be. I worked on it all during keyboarding class just to get it out early. Hope you enjoy!! R&R.

**sccrdiva303**

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	35. The Man

**omg, sorry for everyone who checked in today, but i was in such a rush that I didn't check this before i put it up and i didn't save it first, so i didnt realize i didnt save it on my microsoft sheet before putting it up so it didn't get the last few lines and all...sorry. here it is :-D (only thing that changed is the end)****

* * *

**

Okay, Thanks for all the happy birthday wishes. I had an awesome bday. Got a new camera!! Well, at the request of a bunch of reviews that I read, I'm going to try to write and post this new chapter today before soccer. I hav a game at 3 and still gotta take shower, chores, get ready, etc. and I couldn't get on all weekend cuz my cuz and niece were over who I like never see. So now that u've gotten a look inside my hectic life, here's a new chapter!!

* * *

BELLA'S POV

I spun around and saw him: the visions that I had been seeing ever since I heard that fateful call. Edward, _my_ Edward, running across the gym, anxiety and fear in his eyes. He reached down to me cautiously, feeling my cheek with his soft hands.

"Bella?" He asked again, as if not sure it was me.

"Edward!" I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my wet face in his shoulder blade. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled my body tight against his, molding me against his perfect frame.

"What's going on? Where are the others?" His body froze.

"Downstairs. But you have to leave. I can't risk loosing you, too. Our fate is sealed. Yours isn't."

"I'm not going to leave you." I whispered, keeping my arms wrapped tight around him, savoring every second before I knew we would have to leave, to fight. "Or anyone in our family."

He did something I would never think he would do: he got up, holding me, and walked to the far side of the gym. There, he put one hand on a gymnastics mat and lifted, to reveal a hidden staircase down into the ground. As if in a daze, he lowered both of us down into the secret room.

"Edward? What's happened to you? You would never do this." I asked, trying to jump out of his hands. This _was_ the real Edward's body, but not his mind. I couldn't even read what was going on up there; he was blocking me out.

And then it hit me: Alec.

_Alec's dead you idiot. He's in vampire hell. There's no way he could come back._

_But this is what his power was, wasn't it? Mind control. _

_He's dead. It's not him._

I let my mind wander, finally resting in Edward's arms. I wasn't going to hurt him. Not when he wasn't in control of what he would do to me. I couldn't risk that torment for him.

After walking several miles, we reached a dimly lit chamber. Torches hung across the walls, illuminating a dusty, wooden door at the end of the hall. Edward walked up to it and knocked, allowing the door to swing open. He walked in, still carrying me, and closed the door behind him.

"Drop her." Edward's arms let go of me, dropping me on the caked-down dirt floor. It felt as hard as stone, though dust clouds rose out from around me. I watched Edward go and sit against the wall. Next to—my family.

Everyone from Alice to Jasper were sitting against that very same wall, Jacob surprisingly resting peacefully next to where Edward sat, all of them held down with iron chains. The others just stared back at me with the same glazed-over look as Edward had.

"Bella. How nice to finally meet you. Outside of your family's minds, that is." I jerked around, to see where that voice was coming from. It was the same voice that had haunted my day, that had ruined my shopping spree, and that had hurt my loved ones.

It came out of the corner, and had I not been a vampire, I wouldn't have been able to see it.

_It_ was a man, though not a normal man. His skin was a pale sort of brown, like someone had covered a member of the Quillette tribe with white dust. He looked hard but was covered in a deep brown hair. And he was…gorgeous. A strange kind of beautiful, but still beautiful. If I hadn't been used to this, I probably would have been struck dumb by his face. But I wasn't.

"Who are you and what do you want with us. And what's wrong with everyone?" He laughed. Laughed.

"You want them back to normal? Have it your way, then." He flicked his head, which looked more like a twitch, and I suddenly heard a shuffling behind me before I felt a cold hand across my waist. A clanking shackle was dangling from its wrist.

"Are you okay?" His lips brushed my ear. I leaned back against his rigid frame. He lifted me up to my feet and pulled me somewhat behind him, so that I could still see what was happening while being safe. I turned to see everyone on their feet, Jacob turned into a wolf and snarling.

"Yeah. Are you?" He nodded.

"Just out for blood." My back grew rigid as I heard a growling deep in his chest. I grasped his arms in a tight grip and dug my nails into his rock-hard skin. He barely flinched.

"Now, Bella, shall we get this started?"

* * *

**sorry again. and sorry for the short chapter. i had this all written, and i'm not going to add to it now. i'm just going to redo it. I'm just going to add to it :-D hope u all dont hate me for this. i'll post tomorrow hopefully**

**sccrdiva303  
xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	36. A Clean Job

**Told you all i would post today. this looks short, but a lot of stuff happens in it, so don't count it out yet. And i workerd really hard on trying to make everyone sound right. Think I did a pretty good job on it. well, ur the judges of it. here you do!!**

* * *

The man stepped forward towards Alice and Jasper. His hand extended and touched my sister's cheek; Jasper jumped at him.

"My, my, my. You Cullens are a little overprotective of your women, aren't you? It's a good thing that your man couldn't help himself, isn't it? Or this all wouldn't have worked out as perfect as it did. I mean, he carried you to me." He chuckled darkly. "Not that he could resist."

"What do you mean? What's going on with us?" Alice was fighting against Jasper and Emmett, trying to reach the man and hurt him anyway he can. The man laughed again.

"Allow me to show you." He glared at Jasper, who straightened up immediately. "Jasper, please dispose of your little wife." As if in a trance, his arms locked around Alice, who jumped out of the way just in time. Emmett in turn grasped Jasper and held him in a death grip, struggling to keep hold of his fighting brother. Edward moved to join them, but stayed near me.

"Go help him." I moved behind Jacob while he walked over to hold onto Jasper's feet, which were kicking Emmett rapidly.

"Stop it! Stop making him do this! I understand!" Alice was hysterically dry-crying against Esme's back. The man looked away from the fighting brothers, and Jasper fell limp in Emmett's arms. He was panting, swearing crazily, and looking around erotically.

"What happened?" Edward moved next to me again, taking my hand in his.

"He can control movements. Like mind control."

"Like Alec." Edward nodded.

"Exactly like Alec. But there is more. Am I not correct?" The man nodded, somewhat stunned at Edward's knowledge.

"Ah, the mind reader. Yes, I have heard a lot about you. But first, I believe my background would be a more appropriate place to start, don't you think, Edward?" My fiancée nodded curtly.

"We are listening." The man pointed to the corner, where the broken chains still dangled from the wall. Everyone grimly sat down, Jacob not changing yet. I stroked his coat while leaning against Edward's chest, his arm wrapped across my back and resting on my stomach, where his finger rubbed up and down across my belly button.

"I was born in 1850. In a small Indian reservation right here in Italy. We were a small community, very close-knit. But there was something different about everyone, which I found out the day I turned seventeen. That day I found out I was a werewolf. Every man on the reservation was, or were, one sometime during their life. I was part of the biggest tribe there had ever been. A large coven of vampires lived in a town close by, in Volturra. They were the Volturi. I believe you all know them?"

"Fairly well." Carlisle commented. He seemed like he had already heard this story once, or at least knew what happened next. Everyone else looked confused.

"Well, they were not too happy of us living so near. They decided to attack. Our tribe was supposed to keep them out of the town, but they pushed through us. I was one of the last lines of defense; I still wasn't as trained as the others. We were outnumbered. All other members of the tribe were dead. Completely demolished. They attacked the few members that stayed behind with me. Ripped them apart limb from limb while I watched. They then turned on me." He continued, staring out past us.

A twinge went through my chest. I did not want to hear about what the Volturi did to their enemies. I had only known too well what they did to non-competitive humans.

"They each took turns biting me. I was their little experiment. To see what a mix of wolf and vampire would make. Well, here you go." He held out his hands, gesturing to his milky-brown body.

"You're half and half?" Carlisle looked at him with a scientific eye. He was curious.

"Yes. And curiously, I inherited all the powers of my changers: Alec, Jane, and Aro. Their powers have come in handy many times. But that is not why I wanted you, Bella. No. I wanted you for a different reason."

"Are you going to tell me what that is, or am I going to have to guess?" I was growing cocky and impatient. Why would he make us spend all this time here when my wedding was in a week's time and I still hadn't bought my bridesmaids' dresses. Or even heard any of the plans Alice had made.

"Tut, tut, tut. Being a bit whiny, aren't we, Bella? If you are that impatient, I shall tell you. I brought you here because _twice_ I did not have the choice to plot my destiny. Someone else chose it for me. And now I have to live my entire life handling it. I cannot be killed as easily as even werewolves can. And now, thanks to you few, there is no enemy to come for vengeance. I am stuck this way forever."

"So you want us to take you out of your misery?" It was the first time Emmett had spoken up, and he sounded as if he were about to attack. Thanks to Edward, I could hear what he said: _Stupid halfer, thinking he could just bring us here and ask for death. Even Edward didn't get that option. Carlisle would never go for it. _

"No, no dear boy. I do not want my death. I want hers." Edward jumped in front of me, along with Jacob, Jasper, Esme, Alice, and Rosalie. Carlisle and Emmett started inching towards him.

"Who are you, anyways?"

"Gregorio Valdamere. Now, do we really need to do this the hard way? I would rather hate to have to hurt the rest of you." He started inching towards the pile of vampires in front of me, straying away from the two excellent fighters walking towards him.

"I'd choose the hard way, thank you." Rosalie joked, a creepy smile spreading across her beautiful face.

"Well, I guess I'll have to make this a clean job."

**in case you all don't get the last line, he was saying he is going to kill everyone. not sure what I'm going to do yet with them. I'll figure it out soon, though, and post as soon as i get some helpful reviews on ur guys pov's. **

**sccrdiva303  
xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	37. Gregorio Valdemere

**So so so so so so so so sorry for the long wait!! i wanted to get this just right, and whenever i went to go work on it, i realized i had it saved on the wrong computer. cuz i normally work on them at night, but it wasn't on my laptop. it was on my other computer, which is right outside my parents room, so i couldnt go out and save it. then i 4got the next day. went on like that for like two days. But, i do think i got this pretty close to perfect. third idea, third rewrite!! im so good to u! so, here u go!! o and this chapter is dedicated to Gregorio Valdemere, and just cuz i hate him doesnt mean he isnt a big part of the story. but lookin to get rid of him soon. dont know how, or anything, but i know i hate typing his name!! lol ok, long A/N. Here's the damn story already, for any of my loyal fans who have actually read this really really long note about nothing!!**

* * *

Emmett started laughing. Uncontrollably laughing. He had to hold onto Jasper for support, who had a huge grin across his face, no doubt lead on by Emmett's reaction.

"Funny. You seriously think you, one man, can defeat all of us vampires? Plus a werewolf?" It was the first time I had heard anyone acknowledge Jacob was there since I had first seen him.

"Who wants to sit out?" Jasper called to the others. Alice, Rosalie, and even I started to laugh, despite the grave situation. But the man only tut-tutted some more.

"I do suppose it is foolish for me to think that one man can even hurt a clan as large as yourselves. I couldn't even destroy the rivalry halves of me. How could I stand a chance against all of you?" He looked down at the ground and shuffled his feet, looking like a little kid caught sticking his hand in the cookie jar.

"Oh, I know. Jacob, would you be as kind as to go...fetch...our guests from the other room?" Jacob snapped back into the trance and walked past the man, into another hidden side door. We all waited in silence, shooting questioning looks at each other, as if one of us really knew what was going on. Before long, Jacob walked back into the room, shaking out of the daze as he neared our group. I reached out and touched his arm before looking back at the door.

There stood twelve large, bulky, milky-colored men. I knew instantly that they had to be the same kind as Gregorio: halfers. They started to edge around us, enclosing us in a tight-knit group. Edward and Jacob put me in the middle of the circle, surrounded by Rosalie, Alice, and Esme. The men were on the outside of the circle, 'protecting' us. I knew he would have to be challenging sometime.

"Edward," I whined too low for the halfers to hear, glaring at the back of his head, "I can help. If he's going to control them," _or us_ I added mentally, "I can control _him_. I need to help out. After all those times everyone's fought to save me, I think I should be able to pay them back." Surprisingly enough, Edward started chuckling, his eyes never leaving the mix-colored species in front of him.

"You don't have to pay them back with your life. You're new. You've never been in a fight like this. We're outnumbered."

"Edward, I think Bella is right. She can help a little bit. But Bella, please be careful. I don't want to loose my daughter." I relished the thought of officially being Carlisle's daughter. It sounded good, like I was finally one of them.

Edward growled, but said nothing. He knew we both were right.

I stepped forward, to the front of the circle between Jacob and Edward. Jacob started growling with him.

"He says to be careful. Try not to get hurt. Even if you think indestructible is safe, it's not." I shot Jacob a loving glance, and nodded. Somehow, he saw.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, I love you."

"I love you too, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen." I sighed, hoping that this was not the last chance I would get to say that.

"Ah, touching." Emmett whispered to us, adding in a fake coo. "Now can we please get this started?" He added the last part loud enough so that even the twelve half-vampire, half-werewolves around us could hear.

"Patience, my boy. I do not think Bella is truly aware of the reason for killing her. Am I correct?" All forty-two eyes in the room turned to me, including my family's.

"Because thanks to me, the Volturi is dead. You can't end your pathetic excuse for a life." I growled, feeling the anger rise in my body.

_What the hell is he doing keeping us here? He's playing with us before striking._ I heard Emmett growl out of the corner of his mouth, lowering his body so that he looked like an attacking bear. _Grizzly bear._ I corrected myself mentally, causing me to yell at my mind for making me laugh at a time like this.

"One of the reasons. Maybe you can tell me the second, Edward?" My husband's eyes lowered to a slant, sending death glares at Gregorio. I watched my captive, trying to channel his thoughts. But nothing came through; his mind was blocked to me.

"Well, Edward?" He put a charming smile on his face, as if someone had just told a funny joke. To him, I bet it was. I seem to attract a lot of psychopaths.

"You chose both sides. Both vampire and wolf. He doesn't like that you had that choice, or that you had a choice at all. You're the only person that anyone knows of who has chosen this path. He hasn't gotten to choose twice. Everyone else made the decision for him. And _now_ is where the Volturi come in. He was going to ask them to kill him soon. We stopped that. He's not happy with our clan right now." Edward's face was pained as he stopped explaining everything to me.

"And everything circled around you. Dear, dear Bella. Sweet, human Bella. Now a monster, I hear. Isn't that right, Jacob?" I flashed back to the one time Jacob had called me a monster. That was one of the times I had changed into a werewolf, thanks to my uncontrollable powers.

"Uh!" I tried to keep my gasp to myself, but it escaped anyways. What was it that Edward had said? _It seems you did more damage to yourself than to anyone else. Vampire and wolf in the same body is not good. You almost ripped yourself apart from the inside out. That's why Carlisle wants to check you out, to make sure you didn't hurt yourself._

"They can't change." The man's face became dark, shocked, and petrified at the same time.

"How did you know that?" I shrugged, silently praying Edward would remember what I was talking about. I could see Jacob replaying that moment in his mind, a guilty face replacing his once-aggressive muzzle. Edward glanced over to me before following my eyes to Jacob. Then he understood perfectly.

"And they're newborns, am I correct?"

The other twelve halfers nodded their heads, their eyes swarming with relief. They obviously didn't like this new life any more than Gregorio did.

"They've fought off tons of new vampires. This is getting easier by the minute."

**

* * *

**

just to tell you all, her changing is in part I, chapters 16 and 22. i searched for like ever to find them!! gawd i didnt know how many chapters i really had. 36 is a lot to go through!! more credit to everyone whos reading. Now, the person with the most reviews (that i know of) is SpottedFeather, and i only know that b/c he/she has posted a new review to each of my chapters in the past like 2 days. next chapters dedicated to the most loyal fans!! a.k.a. the ones who review really good comments and suggestions!!

**sccrdiva303  
xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	38. Halfers

**here's just a few questions that were asked. sorry if its a little confusing, but im trying to get the story across w/out being too text-bookish. **

**Edward4eva-ur review kinda confused me. bella's not turning into a halfer. and im not sure if anyone's going to die yet. but i _do_ love jacob, so if he is hurt, it'll pain me alot.**

**xOilovexedwardxcullenOx-im not stephenie meyer, but my name does happen to b stephanie. mayb it runs in the name...**

**Spottedfeather-omg, i luv reading ur reviews, how u quote a bunch of the lines and review every chapter. thanks so much**

**--for anyone else that reviewed every chapter, thanks so much!! just i just noticed s.f's cuz he/she did them all back to back --really recently and thats how they show them, by when they reviewed--**

**twilightfan78-plz dont faint. i dont want to b sued. lol but thanks for being so enthusiastic!!**

**JayEmEf-im not sure what u mean by the last line, but for the talking thing, i tried to make it a little better here. the last line 'they've fought off tons of vampires before' was supposed to keep up the suspense, and that was bella. i fought w/ myself for a really long time, cuz i luv that line cuz it ties so easily into the sentence after it, but i didnt know how to make it clear that Bella was tlking. so that's y i tried to make it clear using 'they' cuz shes still not _that_ experianced.**

**hope thats all for now! if not, review a question and ill answer it on the next chapter just cuz it really _is_ gettin a little confusing. hope i dont get too confusing! if i do,just tell me and ill fix it...so heres the new chapter for all those ppl who read this all and didnt just skip below the line!!**

Once again, the man shook his head. I was really starting to get annoyed by that.

"What this time?" He stepped forward, reaching out a hand cautiously. Something inside of me told me to step forward, that he wasn't going to hurt me. And he didn't. Only stroked the side of my jaw bone, looking me directly in the eyes all the time.

And then something happened that I couldn't control--he withered on the ground, clutching at his head sharply. But I didn't see that. No, I was too busy watching his life flash in front of my eyes, as if on a T.V.; a young boy being held by his mom; a boy as a toddler being tugged away from the dirt he was trying to eat; a preteen being rejected by a preppy girl; a sixteen year old, driving his first car; graduation day, and before I knew it--the day he was attacked. I couldn't block it out. Aro was coming at him from the front, with Jane coming from the left and Alec on the right.

"No, no, anything but that, please no. Aaaarrrrggghhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" I winced, closing my eyes against the grisly scene. But that only made it even more clear. And before I knew it, I was on the ground.

"Bella? Bella! What the hell happened to her!" It was Edward's voice. His cold hands touched my back, helping me sit up. I rested against his knee, panting in unneeded breaths. Everyone else was gathered around us, growls rumbling from each of my family members. Even Carlisle and Esme were vicious. I felt like I was in the middle of an earthquake.

"I-I'm okay. Just a bit surprising. I didn't like that." I grasped his arm and let him lift me onto my feet, one arm slithering around my waist to help me get steady.

"He wants to know if you're alright." I patted Jacob on the back, ruffling his hair slightly. I could feel his backbone through his fur coat, rough and disfigured against his usually silky body.

"I'm fine. Just don't want to do that again." He grumbled quietly, rubbing his nose against my waiting hand. He pulled away quickly, shoving his face into his shoulder.

"Oh, right, I smell. Sorry. Too used to it." A smile crept up on his face, his teeth showing through his black lips.

I almost forgot where we were. That was, until Gregorio stood up from in front of me. He was less than two feet in front of me, sucking in air slowly. If he was human, I knew he would be sweating a river.

"You _can_ do that. I thought it was just a ploy, a fib like everything else they told me. You can rebound powers. No one can touch you. Wow." He backed away from me, cautiously going behind the twelve other halfers. They shuffled in front of him, appearing as if they were being forced to. Each one of them had the same dazed look I was getting used to.

"Yes she can. Now can we please get this started?" Emmett was bouncing up and down on his toes, looking anxious. He really wanted to get this done and go home. Even I was starting to get annoyed with sitting here and talking when I could be home, shopping for the upcoming wedding or cuddling against Edward's chest like we had done all the past year. The past wonderful, glorious year.

Before I could even blink, Emmett and Jasper were running past the row of chocolate-milk colored humans and plowed into him. But they were thrown off of him easily, and neither of the 'helpers' had moved. Both Emmett and Jasper were withering on the ground in agony.

"You do _not_ hurt my family." Edward's arm tightened against my waist, but I threw it off easily and rushed past the twelve shocked teenagers and into his chest. I had snapped.

Jasper bounced up first, helping Emmett to his feet before joining me. But I didn't need any help. He was easier than anyone else I had hurt. And I hadn't hurt anyone too badly since I was changed. I don't even think I had hurt anyone as a human.

He was ripped apart easily, blood pouring out of his limbs. I didn't think he would bleed. How could something that horrible have a heart?

"Bella! Bella!" I turned and was immediately wrapped up in Edward's arms. I didn't realize I was dry sobbing. Hurting a living thing obviously wasn't my forte. I didn't bother glancing up. I could hear the cries of those halfers who had the nerve to fight back. The brave ones. Or the ones that wanted to die. Either way, they were. Jacob's body was the only one slow enough for me to see without really looking up. The others were just blurs against Edward's chest.

"Shhhhh. It's okay. He deserved it." He kissed the top of my head, leaving his lips there as he soothed me some more. But _did_ he deserve it? Did he deserve to be killed because of something that wasn't decided for him? Did any of the vampires that got killed for being just that--a vampire? No one other than me had chosen this path of life, yet I wasn't the only one that was being hunted. Wasn't that just what the Volturi had done?

"Edward, maybe we should go." Esme's kind voice rang out from behind me. I could feel him nod, and Alice's hand on my back. And just hearing my family around me--_mine_, not just Edward's, not just Alice's, but mine, too--suddenly made everything feel better.

* * *

**So, anyone like? i luvd the ending of it. especially the final line. took a while to come up w/ something that flowed easily, but i think this one went pretty well. any questions, just ask and ill email u or do an entire question chapter if there are a bunch. but i dont check my email, so might b a while if u wanna email me. well, u know the deal...6 more reviews till im at 300. i might post a new chapter then dependin on how good they r, but if not, it'll b up soon. promise!!**

**sccrdiva303  
xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	39. Preparing for the rest of our lives

**Omg, I can't believe I'm already at the wedding. Probably one/two more chapters after this, and then it's over. I might do the wedding, honeymoon, and then a little bit after, or just do the wedding. But I already have a new story ready to be put up, most of it written already. And whether or not I post it immediately lays on your shoulders. Slight summary of it at the end. Review to tell me if you like the sound of it or not. If not, I might just not do it. I think it's pretty damn good, but then again, I'm not the one reading it. I'm writing!! Well, here's the wedding:**

**

* * *

**

THE WEDDING

Alice shuffled around me, nervously ruffling my dress. I glanced at the renaissance-style gown in the three-way mirror, still stunned at how beautiful it looked. Rosalie had done my hair, nails, and make-up perfectly, as if she was born with a brush in one hand and a compact mirror in the other. Come to think of it, she probably was.

"Alice, will you get yourself ready? I'm fine. But I can't have my bridesmaid late for the wedding. It's bad luck." She smiled at our ongoing joke; everyone was still convinced that even with my vampire grace, I would still trip. They'd been trying to find 'bad luck omens' all week: open windows, broken dishes, splattered mud on the cars. But Alice hadn't seen anything, which I was happy for. Of course, if Jacob was feeling up to coming and seeing his once-love get married, that didn't mean much.

Alice rushed into the bathroom and came out in a under two minutes. I had yet to discover how she did that so fast, even with her unusual speed. I was the slowest female changer in my house.

"Oh, Bella, are you ready?" Esme and Renee came rushing into the room, holding their bridesmaids dresses high above the ground. I decided to go against tradition and have my mother and soon-to-be mother be my bridesmaids, along with my soon-to-be sisters.

I gulped back, still glancing in the mirror. I wasn't able to turn around and face my overly-excited family yet. Alice and Rosalie were bad enough when they were getting me ready.

"I think." I mumbled, waiting for Alice to tie up her own hair before giving everyone the final view of me. The walk down the aisle was less than half an hour away.

"You'll do fine. I'm sure of it. Just, try not to trip." Renee added hesitantly. She still didn't know about the vampire fact. We were still debating whether to tell her and Charley or not. "Though you do seem to be a little bit more graceful these days." I had tried to not let her on, not until we all were clear on what to do. But one can only remember to trip so many times before they get annoyed with it and stop. Emmett's pushing was the only thing stopping my parents from finding out. He was all for telling them, even offered to video tape it, but Rosalie wasn't sure. Neither was Carlisle, Esme, or Jasper. They all loved their new 'parents-in-laws', but were pretty sure Charley would think he was going crazy, and Renee might go into hysterics.

"Where's dad? He is here, isn't he?" Esme smiled and nodded her head.

"He got here half an hour ago. I think he's talking to Edward." Dread filled my entire body. My father talking to Edward? What worse could come out of today?

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV (YAY!!)

I stood in front of the mirror, watching Jasper and Emmett fool around out of the corner of my eye.

"Will you two please cut it out? I'm getting married in," I checked my watch, "twenty seven minutes and my two best men haven't even tied their ties yet. Do you still need Esme to do it?" This caused them both to crack up in more laughter.

"Okay, brother, okay. Gosh, you get married and all of a sudden you're Mr. Cranky Pants. I've been married three times and you don't see me going off in a fit." Emmett grabbed his black tie from the bed and started to wrap it around his neck, shrugging off the uncomfortable suit jacket. Jasper followed his example and started to tie his neck tie around the collar of his pure-white shirt. Alice said it 'contrasted perfectly with his skin', just like all of us. I had yet to see Bella's dress, thanks to hers and my sister's secretive natures. I hadn't even seen the bridesmaids dresses, though I'm sure Bella did a wonderful job picking them out. Alice hadn't started to complain about them, which means they passed her inspection. That was the second-hardest thing to do in the world, aside from making her wear it.

A knock on the door turned me away from my thoughts, to the ones at the door. They weren't Carlisle's, like I had expected. They were Charley's.

"Jasper, door." My brother shuffled quickly to the door, finishing off his tie as he went. He got to the door just as Charley was starting to doubt his move. This was the one part of the wedding I wasn't quite looking forward to--talking to my soon-to-be father-in-law, who still happened to hold a grudge against me for my leave back years ago. Or maybe it was just for taking away his Bella. Either way, I wasn't exactly his favorite option to marry his only daughter.

"Ah, hi Charley. Why don't we just give you two a minute alone?" Jasper shot a look at Emmett, who grasped his jacket and rushed out the door behind my brother. _Have fun, bro._I made a mental note to get back at him somehow for ditching me with no more advice than 'have fun'. It wasn't like he had to go through this part of the wedding, any of the three times. Neither had Jasper. Or Carlisle. I was the first. _Lucky me._

"Edward." I turned away from the window, and saw Charley walk in and close the door. I couldn't make sense of what his mind was saying; he was switching ideas too quickly. The one thing I _could_ tell was that his emotions were changing faster than a pregnant woman's. _Calm this guy down before I start having heat flashes, too. _I tried to hold back my chuckled as Jasper's thoughts disrupted the silent room.

"Hello Charley." His face grew darker as I said his name, though he changed it back to a pained smile quickly.

"So you're marrying my daughter." He started off. I shuttered to think where this was going. "How much do you love her, Edward?"

"More than life itself." I answered quickly, no doubt in my voice. He sighed.

"You're so sure about that. I was like you, once. When I first married Renee. It seemed like a fairytale ending. I had a beautiful wife, a beautiful daughter, we lived in a small community in what I thought was a perfect little cottage for my perfect little family. And then my heart was broken when she left. I don't want that to happen to Bella." _Again_. He added mentally. The one thing I _could_ hear clearly.

"Charley, I insure you that I am in this until the end. I am not going to leave Bella again. That was a huge mistake on my part. I'm never going to do that to her again. I saw how she was like when I was gone. That just…" words couldn't describe how I felt when I saw what I had done to Bella, "killed me." I finished lamely. It was somewhat correct. I had tried to kill myself, hadn't I? Charley's face became pained, almost as much as mine had when I found out about her suicide/cliff-diving.

"I can tell you are very serious about this. Bella is, too. I just wanted to, um," He gulped back some air and looked me directly in the eyes, which were newly honey-colored, close enough to Bella's. Both of our red pupils were almost completely gone. "give you my blessing. You're going to be my son-in-law, anyways. It's about time we get along." I nodded my head in agreement, mumbling a small _thank God_ in my head.

"I'm happy you feel that way, Charley. I do, too. I honestly look forward to being your son-in-law." I extended my hand towards his, but he took it in both of his and wrapped me in a hug. I patted his back gently as he let go of my shoulders and straightened up, grunting slightly.

"Uh, I'd better go get Bella. And you've better go and get ready. I think Carlisle's getting ready to start. The groom can't be late to his own wedding. And with that, we both went our separate ways, him up into the house, and me out to the backyard, and towards the place where my destiny would be fulfilled.

**omg, next chapter is the wedding!! so excited!! next chapter, and then mayb one of a few years, and then its done :( so so so so sad!! im really gonna miss this, but i will hav a new story out right after it. after last chapter on this will b a sneak preview, and then plz review on if u like it. but thats not until the last chapter. want to get to about 350ish by the end of the story. possible?? i think so!! i believe in u guys**

**sccrdiva303  
xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	40. I Do

**

* * *

**

OKAY, SO HERE'S THE OFFICIAL LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY. NEXT IS MY NEW STORY PREVIEW AND THEN IF EVERYONE LIKES THAT, IT'S GOING TO BE MY NEW STORY. ANOTHER TWILGHT ONE (OBVIOUSLY I LOVE TWILIGHT). SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO POST THIS, BUT I NEEDED IT EXACTLY PERFECT!! AND IT'S FINALS WEEK, SO IM CURRENTLY SITTING IN MY SCHOOL LIBRARY SINCE I DIDN'T HAVE A SECOND FINAL TODAY AND COULDN'T GET A RIDE HOME. WELL, YOU ALL DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT MY TROUBLES, YOU WANT TO READ, SO HERE IT IS:

**

* * *

**

BELLA'S POV

Now was the time everyone would remember me for. Not for being Chief Swan's daughter. Not for being the class klutz. As of today, they would always remember me as Mrs. Isabella Marie Swan Cullen.

* * *

Nerves ran through me as I waited inside the Cullen's sparkling kitchen, everyone lined up in front of the glass sliding door leading outside. Peach rose petals lined the grass between over one hundred chairs. And not the normal repainted folding type of chairs. These were light wooden chairs that were surprisingly comfortable. Alice didn't listen to my low-budget expectations. Though I was getting used to spending my husband's money. But that didn't mean I would go spending with Alice.

"Oh, Bella! You look gorgeous!" I turned to my right and saw my mother clanking down the stairs in her light-peach colored dress and white shoes, carrying a bundle of rare peach roses. Apparently Alice had gone all the way to San Jose to get them, but she said it was worth it. And looking at how nice they went with everything else, I would say they did, too.

Alice, Rosalie, and Esme were all wearing the same thing as her, and carrying the same flowers. How many of these things Alice got I don't know. But somehow they didn't fit inside her room with everything else for the wedding in there. Translation: a lot of flowers.

Phil was clutching my mother's right arm, and except for the low chattering, their steps were the only sound in the room.

"Thank you, Mom. So do you!" Her hair was twisted into tiny ringlets and pulled into a low ponytail at the base of her neck.

"You have Rosalie to thank for that. I swear, she could make a living out of make up and hair. Not that she'd need to, of course. If I hadn't seen you and Edward together, I would have thought you were marrying him for his money." Everyone cracked up at that one, even Carlisle. He was still looking excellent, even in his white marriage robe. Thankfully Alice had let up on the Emmett joke. It was starting to drive me crazy, thinking my goof-around brother was going to marry Edward and me.

"What's everybody laughing at? Starting the party without me, aren't you?" Next to walk down the swirling steps was Charlie, looking stunning in his white and black suit with a peach tie Esme had to guilt every man to wear. Even Phil had to wear one.

Edward had appointed Phil, Charlie, Emmett, and Jasper to stand with us when we got married. He said it was a tribute to his commitment that he would allow my spiteful father to stand behind him as we kissed. But now, Charlie was looking happier on a day he said would be his death.

"Someone's happier than before." I commented as he came closer. Phil pulled my mom into her place, telling me that the wedding was about to start. My nerves started bouncing faster than ever, making my hands shake and my knees feel weak. I learned that even as a vampire you can get nervous.

"Just talked to Edward, that's all." A look of pure horror must have crossed my face, for he added, "It all went fine, don't worry. He's in love with you. I just can't believe I'm giving you away so quickly. I mean, it was just a couple years ago that you really came to live with me. I feel like I just started to get to know you, and now you're all grown up and leaving me. Promise me you'll still be my little girl." I wrapped my arms around his waist and squeezed lightly, making sure I was gentle with him.

"Of course I will be, Dad. I'm not leaving you. I promise. You're just going to be sharing me." A smile crept up on his face, and it was the first time I really realized how old he was. Wrinkles lined his eyes, and gray hairs were mixed in with the brown ones. His skin was off-white, turning the color of oatmeal. He really looked old, not like the dad I came to live with only a few years ago.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Dad." He shifted up and I looked around. Half the people were out of the room, including Esme, Renee, and Alice. Only me, Charlie, Emmett, and Rosalie were left.

"Good luck, Bella."

"Thanks." I whispered to them before the sliding door once again opened and light orchestra music filled the room before begin silenced by the door.

"Are you ready?" Charlie was grasping my right arm, looking stiff and formal. I nodded.

"As ready as I'm going to be."

**

* * *

**

EDWARD'S POV

As soon as Emmett and Rosalie stepped outside, I knew that Bella was next. I was eager to see her, more eager than I ever have been. I hadn't seen her in two days thanks to Alice, Rosalie and Esme. Even Renee agreed, and she just arrived this morning. I couldn't even see their thoughts. Bella made sure of that.

"You ready, bro?" I nodded slightly, keeping my eyes trained on the glass doors in front of me, all the way at the end of the long aisle. I saw a hand reach out and grasp the handle. The organ started playing the slow wedding march, and for a second that was all I heard. Until the door was opened.

_She looks so beautiful!_

_Oh my gosh, she's gorgeous._

_Alice did a really good job. She looks so pretty._

I scoffed at everyone's thoughts. She was much more than beautiful. Words couldn't even describe how beautiful she looked. She was always prettier than anyone I'd ever seen, but now…wow.

Charlie was clutching her arm, smiling as he walked arm-in-arm with her. I could hear that Renee was practically jumping out of her skin with excitement on the bridesmaid's side, and tears were leaking out of her eyes. I could hear others in the audience crying, but I didn't bother looking at anyone. My eyes were stuck on Bella. And she noticed.

"She's yours now, Edward." I took Bella from Charlie's arm and led her to the middle of the aisle, standing in front of Carlisle. Jasper was laughing from all the excitement near him. Low chuckled were coming from his closed mouth, low enough so that no one but us could hear him.

I barely heard Carlisle as he began the ceremony, still looking at Bella. She was glancing at me, too, a huge grin plastered across her face. We probably looked like a couple of goofy love-struck teens getting married.

"May we have the rings?" Emmett and Jasper stepped forward, holding one ring each. I took Bella's from Emmett, and she took mine from Jasper. Bella didn't trust Emmett to not drop it and make her shuffle around on the ground in her wedding dress. Of course I would have killed him, but that would be after she got upset.

"Edward, please put on Isabella's ring." I did as he said, lingering on her dainty fingers longer than I'm sure anyone expected.

"Do you, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward, until death do you part?" There was no doubt in my answer.

"I do." Bella smiled wider.

"Isabella, please place Edward's ring on his finger." Bella's hand felt soft and cool against my skin, and I savored it for as long as I could.

"Now, do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take Edward Anthony Mason Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward, until death do you part?"

"I do." She said quietly, looking down at our hands. I couldn't tell if she was happy or scared, but either way, we were now officially married. Nothing bad could happen to us.

"If there is anyone here who has any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." I glanced quickly to the back row, where a group of dark-colored, bulky boys sat leaning against the small chairs in awkward black suits. Sam looked at Jacob, but he was only sitting there smiling at Bella. Bella was smiling back.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. You may kiss the bride." I shrugged off Jacob's strange happiness and grasped Bella's hands in mine, bending down to meet her lips. This was possibly the most important kiss of my life, and it certainly was the best.

**

* * *

**

OMG, IM GOING TO BE SO SAD NOW THAT I DON'T HAVE THIS STORY TO WRIGHT. BUT HOW'D EVERYONE LIKE?? I WAS GOING TO DO A BIT ABOUT WHY JACOB AND BELLA WERE SMILING, BUT I HOPE YOU ALL CAN FIGURE THAT, OR JUST USE YOUR IMAGINATIONS. LOL IN A DAY OR SO, I SHOULD HAVE THE PREVIEW TO MY NEW STORY OUT. I HOPE EVERYONE LIKED THIS STORY!! KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR ME. I NEVER STOP WRITING.

**SCCRDIVA303  
XOXOXOXOXO**


	41. Preview

**Okay, this is a little preview of my new story. its only the 1st chapter. plz review and tell me wat u think of it!! its kinda out of the ordinary, so idk. well, u know the deal. not sure wat im gonna call it or w/ever. but basic summary: **

**Samantha is a basic teenage girl. She hates her father, has trouble in school, and loves her friends and boyfriend. But one day she pushes herself too far and finds out another part of herself. But being the only girl on an all-boys werewolf tribe isn't the funnest thing in the world. With a little help of her boyfriend, Samantha's going to make her own fun, which may involve running away, and a few pranks...**

**HERE IT IS:**

* * *

"Hey baby." I spun around and for the first time that day, I was excited. The one person I knew could being me out of this slump stood right in front of me: my boyfriend, David. I leaned up and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Not that I mind, but what was that for?"

"Just feeling happy all of a sudden." I replied before prancing off towards the waiting doors of the high school. I couldn't help but smile when I heard his heavy footsteps following behind me.

"Daddy troubles again?" I nodded once and smiled, partly to glorify in the fact that he noticed so much about me, and partly because I remembered my awesome one-liners, even at six-thirty in the morning.

"Still about _responsibility _and _growing up_?" His voice sounded so much like my dad's, I wondered if they had been spending extra time 'bonding'. But that was impossible. David was too 'irresponsible' for anyone to have a civilized conversation with. That was why he was often banned from the house. _Good luck with that, Dad._

"Yeah. He still doesn't like that I enjoy having fun. He thinks I should drop photography and take personal finance." Even subconsciously, I felt my lips curl at the dreaded class. Who would want to ever subdue themselves to that kind of torture? David only scoffed at my statement.

"You in P.F? Has he ever seen your math grades?" Of course he hasn't. Aside from being a world-class boyfriend, David also was a world-class hacker and forger. I don't think my dad had seen a real report card or test in the four years since I had known my David.

"Now why would I show him those? So I can get yelled at more about not 'excelling in everything'. I'll pass." I said, using the phrase my dad always used. David held open the door for me as I walked into history, followed closely by him. Another good thing about a hacker boyfriend: all the same classes.

"Nothing will ever be good enough for him." It wasn't a question. "How could he ever be disappointed at someone like you?" I kissed him again, first checking for any signs of our teacher. It wouldn't be the first time we had gotten detention for being too friendly during class.

"Sammie, cut it out. Mr. Varner." I regretfully pulled away and threw a thankful glance towards my best friend, Kaity, who had just walked in at the same time as our teacher. She was next to her boyfriend, Michael, who was rubbing his hand up and down her exposed thigh under the table.

* * *

The day passed off too quickly, and soon enough, I was getting in my car and driving home. My house is fairly simple: two floors, the main one consisting of a kitchen, living room, two bathrooms, and two bedrooms, one for my father and one for me. The bottom floor was where I spent most of my time. My dad had converted it into a workspace slash game lounge. Well, he changed it into the workspace. I added in the game lounge.

And this was where I was when I heard the familiar rumble of my dad's Audi on the rock driveway. I groaned and pulled my undone homework towards me and changed the channel from MTV to Discovery Network, the one station I was 'allowed' to watch. Like knowing how snails reproduce will ever help me in life. I wasn't sure how music would help me, but if I was going to watch television, I might as well have fun with it.

"Are you doing homework?" My dad's first words to me every afternoon.

"Yes, dad."

"Well, why are you still doing it? You should be doing your chores by now." Only my father would find something wrong with his daughter doing homework.

"I have a lot." I heard his clanking down the stairs, and by the time the footsteps stopped, I had my science notes out and had done two out of the thirty fill-in-the-blank questions I was required to finish by tomorrow.

"That's not good enough. No daughter of mine will spend hours of unnecessary time doing homework while this house looks like a cyclone hit it. Get up and clean."

"What about my homework? I have to get it done tonight." I retaliated, waiting for my father's return argument. Life in my house was like a huge debate, each side arguing until one wins or storms off.

"I guess you should have thought of that before you left your snack plate in the sink and your bags spewed across your room. I swear I can barely see your floor. Now go up there and clean it up." I vaguely remembered one dish in the sink, and one bag on top of my bed. The rest of the house looked like a military sergeant's. Even my books were organized by height in inches and, if that didn't work, centimeters.

"I have homework to do. I'll clean it tonight before I go to bed." I would have to anyways if I was going to lie down in my bed tonight without lying on top of a bag.

"How dare you talk back to me! Go clean it now, before you don't have a house to clean." I stood up. I could feel my blood boil beneath my skin, my heart thumping with every word my dad spoke. I even was shaking from the rage.

"Samantha, calm down." My father commanded, a harsh, general's tone in his voice.

"I will not calm down. Why the hell should I have to clean the house and do the laundry and cook dinner, all while you sit on your lazy, fat ass and watch T.V? No more!" My dad was now truly frightened as I vented, though I didn't understand why. We fought all the time.

I was shaking more and more with each passing second. I clenched my hands into fists, my nails searing holes into my palms.

"Samantha, what's happening to you?" was all I heard before I passed out.

**

* * *

**

well, u know the drill. wont post if i dont know wat u guys think of it...and so sad this story is over!! but look out, ill b writing more and more and more!! p.s-i might write a sequel to siav...nw but not for a little while. i want to focus on this if its any good. i kinda think its strange, but i like strange!!

**sccrdiva303  
xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	42. Just an AN

**Okay, just to tell everyone, I have decided to post my new story. It's called Omg Im a Werewolf and I'll also be doing a sequel after it. Maybe even during it if I have time. But it will not be right after the wedding…more like a few years after I think. But anyways, my new story is out and thanks so much for the awesome reviewers and readers. I luv u guys!! Keep it up and spread the word!!**

**Some memorable reviewers (Sorry if i didnt get everyone or spelt names wrong...)**

**BellaBunny1292**

**VamparicLove**

**BACswimma**

**latuacantante4him**

**twilightfan78**

**Jade-hime**

**socceranna621**

**Strawberry-Swirls**

**xOilovexedwardxcullenOx**

**rorowes**

**Edward4eva**

**EdwardAMCullenFangirl62595**

**mrsedwardcullen1**

**barbym1224**

**fuzzball-de-goof**

**njrocks92**

**minipoison**

**Edward-cullen-is-beyond-sexy**

**bettin' on alice**

**bella.in.disguise**

**Don't forget, this is a really rushed list so if u think u should b up there, pm me and ill put u up!! just the ones i saw a lot going down mi list. dont 4get 2 check out the new story!! somethin different and new!! hope to c u all reviewin there 2**

**sccrdiva303  
xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**for the very last time this story :(**


End file.
